The Black Orphan
by Ellimac07
Summary: Année 1977. En quête de ses origines et pour avoir une réponse à la question qui la hante depuis petite, Théa McArthur va se lancer à la recherche de ses parents biologiques, tout en entamant sa sixième année à l'école Poudlard. Aidée par Regulus Black, que le destin aura placé sur sa route, elle va devoir faire face à un monde beaucoup plus sombre que celui qu'elle connaissait.
1. Chapter 1

_Année scolaire 1977-1978_

La sonnerie libéra les élèves de sixième année de leur cours de métamorphose de ce premier semestre. Bien à son habitude, le professeur McGonagall leur avait donné pas moins d'un parchemin et demi de recherches pour le cours prochain, déclenchant force de soupirs de la part des étudiants. Les Serdaigles qui étaient présents au cours, quand à eux, ne rechignaient pas face à une petite charge de travail supplémentaire -enfin, pour la majorité d'entre eux. S'ils étaient là, c'était qu'ils avaient, après tout, obtenu au moins un _Effort Exceptionnel_ à leur BUSE et qu'ils avaient choisi de continuer la Métamorphose.

Le prochain cours était potion avec le professeur Slughorn mais avant cela, les jeunes sorciers bénéficiaient d'une pause repas bien méritée. Théa McArthur et ses trois amis, Holly Jacobs, Robbie Stewart et Elliott McMillan prirent donc le chemin de la Grande Salle, leur ventre gargouillant les guidant à travers le dédale de couloirs.

Plongée dans son débat avec Elliott, Théa ne faisait pas attention au flot d'élève qui marchait devant elle et, avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, elle buta dans quelque chose. L'impact la projeta en arrière et elle aurait finit sa course sur les pierres froides du sol si ça n'avait été pour Robbie qui se trouvait juste derrière elle et qui la rattrapa.

\- Fais attention où tu vas, Serdaigle ! fit une voix d'homme méprisante.

Théa dégagea ses boucles caramel de devant ses yeux pour voir son interlocuteur : un Serpentard aux cheveux blonds cendrés. Le garçon dans lequel elle était rentrée était élancé, avait des cheveux noirs de jais et la fixait de ses intenses yeux bleu-gris. De tous les garçons sur lesquels la jeune sorcière aurait pu tomber, il avait fallu qu'elle percute Regulus Black. Théa remit son sac en place sur son épaule, feignant l'indifférence.

\- Excuse-moi, répondit-elle machinalement, pour la forme -car ce n'était pas lui qui avait protesté.

Elle commençait à s'éloigner lorsqu'elle entendit un autre des amis de Black s'exclamer :

\- Hé mais c'est la chouchoute de l'école !

Théa leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait hérité de ce surnom ridicule parce que tous les profs l'adoraient -et pour cause, la jeune fille avait grandi dans le château, entourée des-dits professeurs. Mais ça, personne n'était supposé le savoir. La version officielle était donc que, si tous les profs appréciaient la jeune fille, c'était parce qu'elle était la meilleure élève de leur promotion. Aucun des quatre amis ne prêta plus attention que ça à la remarque du Serpentard et entrèrent dans la Grande Salle.

Au moment de passer la porte, Théa s'arrêta net : les poils de sa nuque s'étaient dressés, comme si quelqu'un l'observait. Elle se retourna et surprit le regard de Black, toujours planté sur elle. Il ne fit même pas semblant de regarder ailleurs alors Théa soutint son regard bleu-gris, un sourcil levé en un air de défit. Un léger -très léger- sourire étira les lèvres du garçon avant qu'il ne tourna enfin la tête vers un de ses amis. « Super étrange » pensa la sorcière avant de se lancer à la poursuite de ses amis, qui s'étaient déjà installés à la table des Serdaigles. Elle se glissa à la place vide à côté d'Elliott.

\- Bah alors, qu'est-ce que tu fichais ? l'interrogea Robbie qui avait déjà entamé son repas.

\- Elle est restée un peu plus longtemps pour mater Regugu ! s'esclaffa Holly. Hé ! protesta la blonde quand elle reçut une boule de mie de pain dans la figure. C'est vrai quoi, ne vas pas me dire qu'il n'est pas à tomber, avec son air sombre de Serpentard et tout.

Holly avait ponctué sa phrase d'haussements suggestifs de sourcils, qui arracha un sourire à Théa. Elliott, qui était assis face à la blonde, porta sa main à son visage en soupirant : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle ». Leur amie n'avait pas son pareil lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler garçons. Mais, si Holly parlait beaucoup, elle n'agissait finalement que très peu car au fond, elle était plus timide que ce qu'elle ne voulait laisser croire. Il n'y avait qu'avec eux qu'elle se lâchait complètement.

\- Ça ne te dirait pas de parler d'autre chose que de garçons, pour une fois, la taquina Robbie.

\- Oh, mais on peut parler de filles si vous préférez, ça ne nous dérange absooolument pas. Pas vrai, Théa ?

Théa hocha la tête en riant, en soutient à Holly. Elle adorait sa meilleure amie, qu'elle considérait d'ailleurs comme sa sœur, faute d'en avoir une vraie. Après tout, ne disait-on pas que les amis étaient la famille que l'on choisissait ?

Théa et Holly avaient abandonné les garçons pour leur cours de potion, qu'ils ne suivaient pas en même temps qu'elles, les deux sorcières se trouvant dans le groupe ayant obtenu un _Optimal_ dans cette matière. Les filles se retrouvèrent principalement avec des Serpentards bizarrement, c'était eux qui réussissaient le mieux cette épreuve des BUSE.

À peine entrées dans la salle à l'odeur caractéristique, le professeur Slughorn les prévint que, pour cette année, chaque élève allait devoir faire équipe avec un élève d'une maison différente de la leur. Apparemment, le professeur avait décidé de mettre un terme aux querelles entre les différentes maisons en les forçant à travailler ensemble. Ce qui n'était pas forcément une très bonne idée. Un concert de soupirs retentit dans la salle du cachot où avait lieu le cours. Holly jeta un regard dépité à Théa. Les deux filles avaient l'habitude de faire équipe en potion et, jusque là, ça leur avait plutôt bien réussit. Théa soupira, la mine renfrognée. Elle pouvait dire adieu aux fous rires devant le chaudron.

Se doutant que les élèves n'allaient pas se mettre en binôme d'eux-mêmes, Slughorn sépara la classe en deux et fit piocher aux élèves du premier groupe le nom d'un élève de l'autre groupe dans un chaudron qu'il avait au préalable remplis de petits papiers. Holly se glissa jusqu'à Théa et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Ça se trouve, tu vas être avec Regugu !

\- Tu aimerais bien, hein, rigola Théa. Mais s'il te plaît, arrête de l'appeler comme ça, c'est trop _affectif_ pour quelqu'un que tu ne connais même pas.

\- Ah ça non ! Jamais je n'abandonnerai mon super surnom.

\- Pff et dire que moi, je n'en ai même pas.

\- Haaa ! En fait, tu es jalouse !

\- Tellement...

\- Miss McArthur, c'est votre tour, l'interpella Slughorn.

Après une discrète claque sur les fesses de la part d'Holly « pour porter chance », Théa se glissa devant le chaudron noir et piocha une étiquette. Elle remarqua que tous les papiers étaient vierges. Mais, au moment où elle ouvrit le sien, un nom s'inscrivit à l'encre noire. « Foutue Holly ! » pensa Théa avant de se retourner vers le groupe des Serpentards et d'annoncer : « Regulus Black ». Théa se mordit la langue pour ne pas exploser de rire : en l'appelant, elle avait presque failli dire Regugu. Holly ne s'en serait jamais remise.

Théa alla se placer devant une paillasse et attendit la fin de la distribution. Son amie s'était retrouvée avec un certain Evan Rosier, un ami de Black apparemment.

\- Comme on se retrouve, glissa quelqu'un à l'oreille de la jeune fille, qui sursauta.

Elle n'avait pas entendu le jeune homme arriver.

\- A croire qu'on était destiné à être ensemble, lâcha-t-il.

\- Je ne crois pas au destin, rétorqua Théa.

\- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus.

\- Mais tu viens de dire …

\- C'était une façon de parler. Si je te disais que j'avais ensorcelé le chaudron pour que tu pioche mon nom...

\- Je ne te croirais pas.

\- Et tu aurais raison. Bien que je ne me plaigne pas de me retrouver en binôme avec la chou... choute, finit-il finalement, bloqué au milieu de sa phrase par le regard glaçant que venait de lui lancer la jeune fille. On dirait que tu n'aime pas ce surnom.

\- Ouah, tu es _très_ perspicace.

Le garçon ne répondit rien mais eut un léger sourire en coin. Théa soupira et arrêta de se concentrer sur son nouveau partenaire pour écouter ce que le prof racontait -toujours le même blabla au sujet de l'importance d'une potion réussie. Il leur exposa brièvement le programme de cette année avant de leur donner la potion qu'ils devaient réaliser aujourd'hui. Théa se lança dans la confection du breuvage magique. Tout occupée qu'elle était, elle ne remarqua qu'au milieu du processus que depuis le début, elle réalisait tout toute seule. Posant la racine de mandragore qu'elle tenait à la main, elle pivota vers son voisin de table. Le grand brun était assis sur un tabouret et l'observait attentivement. Il ne cilla même pas face au regard appuyé de sa camarade.

Ç- a va, je ne te dérange pas surtout ?

\- Jusqu'ici, ça allait.

Le professeur passa à leur niveau à ce moment même. Il inspecta le contenu du chaudron et adressa un sourire chaleureux aux jeunes gens.

\- C'est excellent, comme toujours. Je savais qu'un binôme tel que le votre allait faire des prodiges.

Puis il s'éloigna, satisfait. Théa bouillonnait.

\- Non mais je rêve ?! D'où t'attribue-t-il le mérite de cette potion ? Tu n'as pas bougé un centimètre carré de fesse de ce tabouret depuis le début !

\- C'est que tu t'en sortais tellement bien toute seule. Et puis, je crois que je peux affirmer sans me tromper que je suis un des chouchous de Slughorn alors, j'en profite.

Sans même réfléchir à son geste, Théa s'empara d'un flacon sur la paillasse et le balança au visage de Black. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, surpris.

\- Vraiment ? finit-il par souffler.

Le sang de Théa ne fit qu'un tour. Elle écarquilla ses grands yeux verts en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire. Autrement dit : balancer le contenu d'un flacon -elle jeta un œil à l'étiquette- d'urine de licorne à la figure de Regulus Black ! Depuis quand avait-elle des pulsions suicidaires ? Elle connaissait ce garçon depuis cinq minutes et elle l'avait déjà arrosé d'urine.

Écarlate, elle s'apprêtait à se répandre en excuse quand elle reçut à son tour un liquide douteux sur le visage. Il n'avait tout de même pas … ? Mais si, il avait osé. Théa se retint de lui sauter dessus, au lieu de quoi, sa main partit toute seule et elle le gifla.

\- Miss McArthur ! s'exclama le professeur, indigné. Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

Tous les élèves avaient suspendu leur geste et les observaient, certains amusés, d'autres horrifiés, d'autres encore -des Serpentards- attendaient la réponse de Black à cette humiliation. Après avoir fixé la jeune fille aux cheveux caramels sans ciller pendant quelques secondes, Black prit finalement la parole :

\- C'est de ma faute, professeur, il ne faut pas en vouloir à Théa. J'ai … dit quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du.

\- Enfin, ce n'est pas une raison pour... Je retire cinq points à Serdaigle, dit finalement le professeur face au regard vert suppliant de la jeune sorcière. Allez, retournez à vos chaudrons !

\- La prochaine fois, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, siffla Regulus entre ses dents à l'attention de Théa.

\- Toi non plus, répliqua-t-elle quand au fond d'elle, elle mourrait d'envie de s'excuser et de préciser qu'il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois.

Dès que la sonnerie retentit, elle prit ses cliques et ses claques et ne demanda pas son reste avant de s'enfuir. Holly la rattrapa en moins de deux.

\- Tu sais, en général, il faut faire les choses dans l'ordre chronologique : d'abord, tu fais connaissance avec le garçon, ensuite vous sortez ensemble -ou alors c'est juste une histoire d'un soir, au choix- et puis seulement après, la claque peut entrer en jeu. C'est pas comme ça que l'opération Sédugulus -oui, Séduction Regulus- va fonctionner !

\- Holly ! Je ne veux pas séduire Black !

\- Mais pourquoi ? Vous iriez _trop_ bien ensemble.

\- Parce que c'est Regulus Black ! Et qu'il est un peu... effrayant.

\- Dixit la fille qui lui a foutu une claque.

\- Ça n'était pas du tout prévu.

\- J'espère bien. En tout cas, il a quand même pris ta défense.

\- Tu parles, c'est pour mieux me tomber dessus la prochaine fois.

\- Littéralement parlant j'espère !

Théa soupira, décidément, son amie était irrécupérable.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Théa s'affala sur le banc de la table des Serdaigles, lessivée après ce premier entraînement de Quidditch de l'année. Elliott était leur capitaine depuis la rentrée et il prenait son rôle très à cœur, décidé à utiliser chaque seconde durant lesquels ils possédaient le terrain de Quidditch pour les faire transpirer comme il se fallait.

\- Si je pue, c'est de sa faute, prévint Théa.

\- Cette fille est tellement charmante ! s'esclaffa Robbie la bouche pleine.

\- Qui se ressemble s'assemble, lança Elliott à l'attention de son comparse, ce qui lui valut de se recevoir un petit pois sur le front.

\- Ouuh, ça a dû faire mal, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ? Tu vas avoir une énorme bosse, se moqua Holly du blond.

\- Si tu es jalouse, je peux te faire la même. Profite-en, c'est gratuit.

Pour toute réponse, Holly mima un bisou de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Théa regarda chacun de ses amis : Holly, la blonde complètement folle, Robbie le grand brun aux yeux caramel qui faisait tomber les filles comme des mouches partout où il allait et Elliott le blond aux yeux verts qui donnerait sa vie sans hésiter pour l'un de ses amis. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur la chance qu'elle avait de les compter parmi ses proches. Étant orpheline, ses amis comptaient énormément pour elle.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre : Albus Dumbledore l'avait recueillie alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé et l'avait élevé ici même, à Poudlard, entouré de tout son corps enseignant qui avait chouchouté l'enfant comme dix parents. Et Théa le leur avait bien rendu, elle en avait, de l'amour à revendre cette petite. Mais parfois, elle aurait quand même aimé savoir qui étaient ses parents, que leur était-il arrivé pour qu'ils abandonnent leur bébé ? Étaient-ils au moins encore en vie ?

Mais surtout, par les temps qui couraient, ne pas connaître ses origines pouvait s'avérer dangereux : une guerre semblait naître entre les sorciers au « Sang-Pur » et les autres. Bien sûr, Théa se fichait de savoir qu'elle aurait pu naître Moldue, si seulement elle savait. Ce n'était plus vraiment un secret dans l'école maintenant que Théa ne connaissait pas ses parents biologiques et elle avait remarqué que, plus le temps passait, plus certains Serpentards -ceux à qui le statut du sang importait le plus- commençaient à la regarder de travers.

\- Allô la Lune, Théa McArthur est demandée sur Terre !

Une main s'agitait devant ses yeux, la forçant à sortir de ses pensées.

\- Tu te remémorais la claque que tu as mise à Black ?

\- Quoi ? J'étais obligée de leur raconter, se défendit Holly après que Théa l'eut frappé à l'épaule.

\- De toute façon, je crois que c'est le sujet de conversation numéro un à table ce soir, précisa Elliott. Tu en as fait des jaloux, frapper un Serpentard et t'en sortir indemne, ô ! c'est le fantasme de tout le monde !

\- Tu as de drôle de fantasme, toi, se moqua Robbie. Si je devais fantasmer sur un Serpentard, ce serait sûrement Gill.

Holly manqua s'étouffer en avalant son jus de citrouille de travers. Résultat des course, elle recracha le contenu de sa bouche au visage du pauvre Elliott qui avait le malheur de se trouver assis face à elle.

\- Gill Huxley ? Sérieusement ? Tu es masochiste ou quoi ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est une psychopathe ! Son délire, c'est de faire mal. Je l'ai vu torturer une pauvre souris l'année dernière en Soins aux Créatures Magiques -à se demander comment elle avait atterri dans ce cours !

\- Physiquement parlant seulement.

\- Mouais, moi je dis qu'il y a mieux.

\- Qui par exemple ? demanda Elliott après s'être essuyé le visage avec la serviette que lui avait tendu Théa.

\- Huuuuum, réfléchit Holly en pivotant sur son banc pour regarder la table des Serpentards.

\- Holly, ne les fixe pas comme ça, tu sais bien qu'ils n'aiment pas ça, prévint Théa.

\- Mais attend, je cherche ! Regulus ! s'exclama finalement la blonde.

\- À moins qu'il n'ait changé de sexe, ça ne compte pas, soupira sa meilleure amie. Tu es vraiment obsédée par lui, ma parole.

\- Non, je ne parle pas du fait qu'il soit physiquement à tomber -ça, tout le monde le sait. Je voulais dire qu'il te regarde. Encore.

Théa se raidit sur sa chaise. Il devait certainement être en train de lui jeter un sort pour se venger de la claque du cours de potion.

\- Est-ce qu'il a l'air de marmonner ? chuchota Théa.

\- Quoi ?

Holly hurla de rire, attirant sur eux l'attention de plus de la moitié des élèves présents.

\- Pourquoi tu ne sais pas être discrète, déplora Théa.

\- Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il soit en train de marmonner ?

\- Elle devait certainement penser qu'il essayait de lui jeter un sort, répliqua Elliott.

Théa se tourna vivement vers son ami, les yeux plissés :

\- Tu lis dans les pensées toi maintenant ?

\- Seulement dans les tiennes, chérie. Je rigole, fit-il en se protégeant de ses mains de la petite cuillère projetée en direction de sa tête. Ça se voyait sur ton visage.

\- Sophia ! s'exclama triomphalement Holly.

\- Tu crois qu'elle souffre de schizophrénie, ou une autre maladie dans le genre ? demanda Robbie à l'attention de Théa.

\- Ça où alors elle est tombée de la table à langer quand elle était bébé.

\- Ça va, je ne vous dérange pas ?

Théa adressa une moue adorable à sa meilleure amie, en guise de pardon.

\- Je disais juste que Sophia Finlay était sexy.

Elliott pointa son index vers Holly.

\- Alors là, je te rejoins carrément !

\- Tu vois ! Je savais que j'avais des bons goûts ! Et pour ta gouverne, si moi je souffre de schizophrénie, alors toi tu souffre définitivement de paranoïa.

Il fallut un instant aux trois sorciers pour re-situer les paroles de Holly. Cette fille avait un don inné pour sauter d'un sujet à l'autre pour finalement revenir sur son sujet de conversation initial avant d'enchaîner sur autre chose. Au final, il n'y avait qu'elle qui réussissait toujours à se suivre et se comprendre.

\- Je ne suis pas parano, dit Théa, qui avait enfin compris. Je rigolais... enfin, en partie, ajouta-t-elle face aux regards entendus de ses trois amis qui ne la croyaient absolument pas.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas le tout mais on a un devoir de métamorphose à commencer et je suis épuisé par l'entraînement, prit congé Elliott.

\- La faute à qui, reprocha Théa en se levant et en s'étirant, essayant par là de supprimer les courbatures qui commençaient déjà à se faire sentir.

\- Tu me remercieras quand on gagnera la coupe de Quidditch.

\- On a plutôt intérêt, ajouta-t-elle en tapant dans la main de son ami.

Les quatre sorciers remontèrent l'allée au milieu des tables encore pleines. Arrivée sur le pas de la porte, Théa se retourna à moitié et jeta un œil à la table des Serpentards. Regulus n'y était plus. La jeune fille se secoua. Voilà qu'à cause de Holly, elle commençait à faire une fixette sur Black.

Théa et Holly partageaient leur chambre avec deux autres Serdaigles, Janis et Dina. Elles s'entendaient plutôt bien avec leurs camarades, une chance comparé à l'année précédente où elles avaient dû se coltiner deux filles de plus, Ashley et Gray qui, elles, n'étaient pas des perles. Les chambres de quatre, un privilège réservé aux six et septième années !

Théa se lança dans son lit, douchée et vêtue de sa chemise de nuit aux couleurs de sa maison -bleu et bronze. Elle était fière de porter les couleurs de la maison Serdaigle, et mise à part les cinq points qu'elle lui avait fait perdre cette après-midi, elle ne se souvenait pas d'une autre fois où une telle chose s'était produite. Le Choixpeau avait mis un temps fou à l'envoyer ici, hésitant fortement avec la maison rivale, Serpentard. Rétrospectivement, Théa ne savait pas si elle s'y serait sentie à sa place et remerciait tous les jours le Choixpeau de sa décision. D'autant plus que la maison Serdaigle avait ses quartiers dans une tour de l'aile ouest là où Serpentard avait les siens sous le Lac Noir, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu dire. Et Théa était affreusement claustrophobe. Ce qui était certainement la raison pour laquelle elle appréciait particulièrement la tour Serdaigle, où la lumière du soleil entrait à profusion par les grandes fenêtres le jour et où la lune berçait les chambres de sa lueur dorée la nuit.

Holly s'affala à côté de son amie. Bien qu'ayant son propre lit, la jeune fille avait prit l'habitude de venir se réfugier dans le lit de sa meilleure amie. Elle lui avait raconté, le jour de la rentrée, qu'elle était incapable de dormir toute seule dans ce grand château effrayant. Théa l'avait donc accueillie à bras ouverts dans son lit et maintenant, elle aussi serait bien incapable de dormir sans la présence réconfortante d'Holly. Elles papotèrent un peu avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, leur première journée en tant que sixième année ayant été bien remplie.

Théa déboula en courant hors de la salle commune des Serdaigles. Elle avait eu un mal de chien à sortir de son lit ce matin et avait dit à Holly et les garçons de partir devant et qu'elle les rattraperait à table. À mi-chemin de la Grande Salle, elle entra en collision avec quelqu'un. « Encore ! » se réprimanda-t-elle. La vitesse qu'elle avait accumulée lors de sa course ne joua pas en sa faveur et, Robbie n'étant pas là pour la rattraper cette fois, elle finit sur les fesses.

\- Oh, pardon ! s'exclama un garçon de grande taille aux cheveux noir et aux yeux bleu-gris plutôt familiers.

Pendant un instant, Théa fixa le garçon sans rien dire, troublée par sa ressemblance avec un autre. Puis, elle se rendit compte qu'il lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle l'attrapa et il la remit sur pied en un rien de temps. La veille, elle était rentrée dans le cadet des Black et aujourd'hui, elle avait l'honneur de réitérer sa maladresse avec l'aîné. Sirius la fixait, amusé. « Décidément » souffla-t-elle pour elle même.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

\- Non, je relevais juste l'ironie de la situation. Hier, je rentre dans ton frère et aujourd'hui, toi.

\- Ah, mon frère, fit Sirius, son regard se voilant quelque peu.

« Ah bah bravo ! » se félicita intérieurement Théa. « Comment mettre les pieds dans le plat ; il y a _un_ sujet sensible et toi tu plonge dedans tête baissée. »

\- Je suis... euh, désolée, balbutia-t-elle.

\- Non, tu n'y es pour rien, tout le monde n'est pas obligé d'être au courant de nos histoires de famille.

\- En tout cas, encore pardon. Enfin, pour t'être rentrée dedans et tout ça.

Théa commença à s'éloigner en se frottant le coccyx. Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte en tombant.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? s'inquiéta Sirius en la voyant faire.

\- Super ! T'en fais pas pour moi. Mais, merci.

Le garçon secoua la tête en rigolant.

\- Yo ! Patmol, tu ramène ton derrière ou quoi ? appela quelqu'un plus loin. Sérieusement mec, tu dragueras plus tard.

Théa vira rouge tomate. Bien sûr, elle savait que Sirius ne l'avait pas dragué mais le fait que ses amis -vu le tact, il ne pouvait s'agir que de James Potter en l'occurrence- le sous-entendaient et surtout aussi fort, lui fit perdre ses moyens.

\- Je n'étais pas … commença à crier ledit Patmol, avant de se tourner vers Théa et reprendre, l'air de s'excuser : enfin, je ne te draguais pas. Non pas que tu ne sois pas belle, au contraire, mais... Et merde, je m'enfonce là, non ?

Théa secoua la tête en affirmation, dissimulant mal un sourire. Le cafouillage de Sirius avait au moins eu le mérite de dérider la situation.

\- Peut être à plus tard, alors, sourit finalement le septième année avant de rejoindre ses amis.

Théa put l'apercevoir attraper James par le cou et les deux garçons commencèrent à chahuter. Ils avaient beau avoir un an de plus, ils restaient tout de même des enfants. Théa avait l'impression de voir Robbie et Elliott. Ce qui lui fit rappeler qu'elle était très en retard et que ses amis l'attendaient. Ils allaient encore la questionner sur les raisons de son retard et elle allait se faire charrier par Holly toute la journée.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

D'abord sortilège avec le professeur Flitwick -soit dit en passant, le directeur de leur maison, qui avait été plus qu'enclin à distribuer des « plus cinq points à Serdaigle » rattrapant largement ceux que Théa avait perdus hier- puis botanique avec le professeur Chourave, et la matinée s'était étirée en longueur. Enfin, le dernier cours de la journée était le tant attendu cours de transplanage, que les Serdaigles ne partageaient avec aucune autre maison pour une fois.

Elliott en sautillait déjà de joie. Il les baratinait avec ce mode de déplacement depuis que son frère aîné l'avait appris et s'amusait à transplaner dans sa chambre au beau milieu de la nuit ou juste derrière le rideau de douche, juste pour lui faire peur. Il avait hâte d'apprendre à le faire pour pouvoir lui rendre la pareille.

Nouvelle matière voulait également dire nouveau prof, ou plutôt nouveau moniteur. Le ministère de la Magie avait envoyé pour l'occasion Wilkie Tycross, un tout nouveau moniteur qui paraissait à peine plus âgé que ses élèves. Plusieurs filles rougirent ou partirent d'un petit rire stupide en le voyant, agaçant déjà les garçons. Ils pensaient pourtant que n'étaient envoyés à Serdaigle que les « sages et réfléchis ». Apparemment, cela ne s'appliquait plus aux filles dès lors qu'un garçon mignon se trouvait dans les parages.

Le moniteur se présenta ainsi que sa matière. Ils n'allaient avoir que quelques séances ensemble, et il espérait fortement que, d'ici là, tout le monde maîtriserait parfaitement l'art de transplaner. Il leur demanda de faire des binômes et Théa se mit avec Elliott. Elle espérait que, comme il était impatient d'apprendre, il apprendrait vite. Tycross leur donna quelque consigne : visualiser un endroit du grand jardin -comme il faisait encore beau, le cours avait lieu dehors- dans sa tête, s'y accrocher très fort puis s'imaginer là-bas. Un élève par binôme devait s'essayer à la tâche, le deuxième était là pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Que personne n'avait laissé derrière lui une jambe par exemple.

Elliott s'y essaya le premier. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de réussir à disparaître dans un grand « _PLOC_ »... pour réapparaître un mètre plus loin à peine.

\- Hé, au moins tu as réussi à partir _et_ revenir en entier, le félicita Théa face à la mine dépitée du blond. On ne peut pas en dire autant de Cornelia, pouffa-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à une de leur camarade qui avait laissé derrière elle sa botte en cuir.

Elliott ne tint pas et pouffa à son tour, vite rejoint par Holly qui, même à cinq mètres d'eux, réussissait toujours à être au courant de tout.

Théa essaya à son tour de transplaner. Elle sentit une drôle de secousse au niveau de son nombril avant d'être aspirée. Le résultat ne fut pas très fructueux non plus. Elle atterrit à peine plus loin qu'Elliott. Quelqu'un plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux, la faisant sursauter.

\- Devine qui c'eeeeest ! s'exclama Holly.

Tu sais que je pourrais reconnaître ta voix même en plein milieu de la place bondée du Chemin de Traverse le jour des fournitures scolaires ! rit Théa en se retournant vers son amie.

\- J'ai _transplané_ jusqu'ici ! sautilla-t-elle de joie.

\- C'est super ! Tu vas progresser hyper vite ! Euh, ne te vante pas trop devant Elliott, si tu ne veux pas …

Mais Théa parlait dans le vide, la blonde étant déjà partie se pavaner devant ledit Elliott, qui essayait tant bien que mal de contenir son élan de jalousie.

À la fin du cours, tout le monde avait plus ou moins réussi à transplaner, au moins sur quelques mètres. Certains avaient réussi à réaliser l'exploit de rester entier lors du processus, beaucoup y avait laissé un bras -et pas qu'au sens figuré. Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière, allait avoir du pain sur la planche ce soir pour rattacher tous ces membres à leur propriétaire. Mais globalement, Tycross, le moniteur, était fier d'eux et il n'en fallait pas plus aux Serdaigles pour être à leur tour fiers d'eux-mêmes. Ce fut donc dans une ambiance festive qu'ils rejoignirent leur salle commune pour s'atteler à leurs devoirs pendant les deux heures qu'il leur restait avant d'aller manger.

Il n'était pas loin de vingt-trois heures lorsque Théa arriva devant la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Le directeur de l'école avait élu domicile tout en haut d'une tour. Théa donna le mot de passe à la gargouille de pierre -Dragée surprise, les friandises préférées d'Albus- et celle-ci s'abaissa, le mur pivota laissant apercevoir un petit escalier à trois marche. Théa s'installa sur la deuxième et elle sentit le petit édifice se mettre en branle et s'élever. Il la laissa sur un parvis, devant une lourde porte en bois massif. La jeune sorcière toqua, histoire de signaler sa présence, puis entra. Le bureau du directeur de Poudlard était une large pièce ovale, remplie d'un tas de bric-à-brac inutile mais dans lequel Théa adorait fouiller quand elle était plus jeune. Sur les murs étaient exposés des tableaux de tous les anciens directeurs de la très célèbre école de magie. Ceux qui ne dormaient pas encore la saluèrent. Eux aussi connaissaient bien la jeune fille : pendant ses périodes d'insomnie, il lui arrivait de venir papoter avec certains anciens directeurs qui souffraient du même problème qu'elle. Bien sûr, ils se faisaient toujours réprimander par ceux qui essayaient de dormir, mais cela ne les avait jamais arrêté.

Sur un perchoir dans le coin droit, Théa aperçut Fumseck, le phénix aux plumes rouges et or de Dumbledore. L'oiseau immortel avait donné naissance à un unique oisillon aux plume bleues et or dont Théa avait hérité : Ambroise, dont elle était folle.

Elle s'approcha finalement du bureau de l'homme qui l'avait élevée. Lors du repas, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il souhaitait qu'elle passe le voir plus tard dans la soirée. Elle espérait que ce n'était rien de grave. Lors de son entrée en première année, Albus avait établi quelques règles à respecter pour ne pas que les autres élèves se rendent compte du lien qui les unissait. Tout d'abord, elle devait évidemment l'appeler Dumbledore ou Monsieur et non plus Papa, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Ensuite, elle devait limiter ses visites ici, ou alors quelqu'un finirait par suspecter quelque chose. Mais le plus dur avait certainement été pour certains professeurs, qui devaient prétendre ne pas la connaître alors qu'ils avaient vu grandir la fillette. Flitwick avait d'ailleurs failli à cette règles lorsque le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Serdaigle et qu'un « Oui ! » aigu avait fusé, heureusement couvert par les applaudissements des élèves de sa future maison.

La jeune fille prit place dans le fauteuil en chintz rouge que Dumbledore venait de faire apparaître d'un mouvement de baguette. Il la fixa un instant de son regard bleu bienveillant avant de prendre la parole :

\- Alors Théa, comment se passe cette rentrée ?

\- Pour l'instant, très bien.

\- Et les cours de potion ?

\- Horace nous m'a mise en binôme avec un Serpentard, c'était vraiment pas cool de sa part. Mais bon, on fera avec, ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix.

\- J'ai entendu parler d'un petit … incident, d'ailleurs, avec ton camarade, commença Albus.

Les yeux de Théa s'arrondirent sous la surprise. Elle n'avait pas pensé que Dumbledore serait au courant mais, après tout, c'était le directeur, il était toujours au courant de tout dans cette école. Elle se fit toute petite sur sa chaise, comme une enfant qui s'apprêtait à se faire gronder.

\- Je ne voulais pas le frapper, je te le jure.

\- Je m'en doute bien.

\- J'étais juste... frustrée parce qu'il ne faisait rien et que...

\- Théa, la coupa Albus. Je sais que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de violent -pas sans raison. Je voudrais juste que tu fasse attention avec Regulus Black.

\- D'accord.

En vérité, la jeune fille voulait demander pourquoi. Mais elle se doutait un peu de la réponse. Il était peut-être (extrêmement) beau et jusque-là anormalement gentil avec elle, il se dégageait de Regulus Black une aura quelque peu menaçante, très mystérieuse. Ce qui évidemment le rendait dix fois plus intéressant.

\- Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre ta Salle Commune, il est tard. Fais attention aux rondes des préfets.

\- Comme toujours. Bonne nuit p'pa.

\- Bonne nuit Théa.

Elle n'avait pas remonté trois couloirs qu'elle entendit des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction. Elle se dissimula à l'angle d'un mur, profitant de la pénombre pour mieux disparaître. Deux personnes, apparemment des préfets Poufsouffles vu leur cravate jaune visible malgré l'éclairage faiblard, passèrent devant elle sans s'arrêter. Ouf, ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Théa réajusta sa robe de sorcier, pour que le noir du tissu recouvre bien le blanc éclatant de sa chemise. Voilà qui était plus discret. Elle jeta un œil dans le couloir pour s'assurer que la voie était libre. Un courant d'air froid passa sur sa nuque et elle frissonna.

\- Je peux t'aider ? susurra une voix sortie de nulle part.

Théa sursauta violemment et ouvrit la bouche pour hurler mais quelqu'un plaqua sa main dessus et son cri fut étouffé.

\- Chut ! Ce n'est que moi !

La jeune sorcière essayait tant bien que mal de calmer les battements fous de son cœur, qui menaçait de s'évader de sa cage thoracique. De la lumière apparu au bout d'une baguette et elle put distinguer clairement les traits lisses et parfaits du visage de Regulus. Le jeune homme tenait sa baguette de la main gauche, sa main droite toujours sur la bouche de sa camarade.

\- Si je retire ma main, tu me promets de ne pas hurler ?

Théa hocha très vite la tête et, dès qu'il l'eut libéré, elle débita, tout en lui tapant fortement l'épaule :

\- Tu es complètement malade ! J'aurais pu faire une crise cardiaque ! Ça ne va pas de te faufiler en douce derrière les gens et de leur foutre des peurs pareilles !

\- À ce que je sache, c'est toi qui te balade dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu.

\- Et toi alors, qu'est-ce que tu … mais elle s'interrompit en voyant l'insigne de préfet sur la robe noire de Regulus.

Évidemment, il fallait qu'il soit préfet. Et évidemment, il fallait qu'il la trouve. Toutes ses années à se faufiler en douce la nuit dans le château sans jamais se faire prendre et voilà qu'arrivait Monsieur et qu'il la grillait dès sa première ronde.

\- Tu sais que je vais devoir enlever cinq points à Serdaigle, ce sont les règles.

\- Torturer et manquer de tuer ses camarades, ça fait aussi parti des règles ?

\- Torturer ? s'amusa le jeune homme.

\- Tout à fait, répondit Théa en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Et pour ta gouverne, j'étais avec Dumbledore, il m'avait convoqué pour euh... un truc. Urgent.

\- Tu étais avec Dumbledore à vingt-trois heures passées ?

\- Si tu ne me crois pas, on a qu'à aller lui demander.

\- Non, ça va, je te crois.

\- Mais tu enlèves quand même cinq point à Serdaigle.

\- Mais j'enlève quand même cinq points à Serdaigle.

\- Mais pourquoi ? J'avais une raison valable d'être ici !

\- Le couvre-feu est quand même passé.

\- Mais je... Tu... Ah ! Tu m'énerves !

Sur cette phrase d'une cohérence inouïe, Théa tourna les talons et repartit d'un pas rageur en direction de la tour des Serdaigles. À son grand désarroi, Regulus lui emboîta le pas.

\- Je te raccompagne.

\- Merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je connais le chemin, je suis capable de rentrer toute seule.

\- Je ne doute pas une seconde de ta capacité à retrouver ton chemin mais un élève ne peut pas se balader seul la nuit sans être accompagné d'un préfet.

\- Je suis sûre que tu viens d'inventer cette règle.

\- Juste pour t'embêter, c'est ça ?

\- Apparemment, ça semble être ton nouveau passe-temps favori.

\- Alors, je n'ai pas fini de m'amuser.

Théa se stoppa net, les joues échauffées par la colère et la frustration de ne plus savoir quoi dire face à cet énergumène qui avait réponse à tout -et pas forcément des réponses qui lui plaisait. Regulus appuya sa main dans le creux de ses reins et poussa légèrement en avant, forçant la jeune sorcière à faire un pas.

\- Allez, avance ou on est parti pour la nuit.

Même si elle avait décidé du contraire, elle fut obligée d'avancer, Black ayant beaucoup plus de force qu'elle. Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite devant la tour Serdaigle. Le heurtoir en forme d'aigle posa une question à Théa qui y répondit sans mal, ouvrant une porte sur un couloir qui donnait vers la Salle Commune. Avant de pénétrer dans le couloir, elle se retourna vers Regulus. Le jeune homme avait les sourcils froncés, et semblait plongé dans d'intenses réflexions : il essayait de comprendre la question-réponse de l'échange entre Théa et l'aigle.

\- Ne cogite pas trop ou tu risque de griller les quelques neurones dont tu disposes. Si tu pouvais comprendre ça, ce n'est pas chez Serpentard que tu serais, s'amusa-t-elle à le titiller.

Avant que la porte ne se fut refermé, elle put voir le regard noir que le garçon lui jetait. Apparemment, il n'aimait pas qu'on remit en doute ses capacités intellectuelles. Théa prit note de ce fait dans un coin de sa tête. S'il voulait s'amuser, alors il n'allait pas être le seul. Les jeux étaient ouverts.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

\- Houhou, Holly ! appela Robbie. Tu es avec nous ou pas ?

\- Ouais, répondit distraitement la sus-nommée, sans même regarder le jeune sorcier.

Les quatre Serdaigles étaient assis à la table de leur maison, dans la Grande Salle. Depuis le début du repas, la blonde qui était d'ordinaire la première (voire même la seule) à parler, n'avait pas décroché une syllabe. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et n'écoutait absolument pas un mot de ce que pouvait bien raconter ses amis.

Théa jeta un regard en coin à sa meilleure amie, observant la posture qu'elle adoptait : assise à cheval sur le banc, son regard était perdu au loin. La brunette essaya de suivre la direction des yeux gris d'Holly et... tomba pile sur la table des Gryffondors. Réprimant un sourire, elle reporta son attention sur la conversation. Elle voulait attendre d'être seule à seule avec Holly pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Car il était évident que sa meilleure amie (Théa la connaissait par cœur !) avait le béguin pour un petit Gryffondor. Et elle était bien déterminée à savoir de qui il s'agissait.

..

Après avoir rejoint leur salle commune, Théa prétexta un mal de tête pour monter s'isoler dans leur chambre. En partant, elle prit soin de tirer Holly par la main. La jeune fille broncha à peine et suivie son amie là-haut. Après avoir vérifié que Janis et Dina n'étaient pas là, elle se tourna vers Holly avec des yeux d'inquisitrice.

\- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire, toi ?

\- Je croyais que tu avais mal à la tête, répondit la blondinette, innocemment.

\- Ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour nous débarrasser de Robbie et Elliott ! Je vais devoir t'arracher des confidences ou tu te lances toute seule ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, éluda Holly avec un sourire qui signifiait clairement que Théa avait raison.

\- Alors en fait, tu veux dire que tu n'étais absolument pas en train de baver devant un Gryffondor pendant le repas ? s'exclama Théa, faussement choquée.

\- Chuuuuuut ! ne parles pas si fort, s'empressa Holly, en plaquant une main sur la bouche de son amie.

Elles restèrent plantées quelques secondes avant que l'une des deux ne se mît à rire. L'autre suivit et cela se transforma, indéniablement, en fou rire. Il leur fallut un moment avant de retrouver leur sérieux car, chaque fois que leur regard se croisaient, elles repartaient pour un tour, incapables de se contrôler.

\- En fait, j'ai parlé avec ce garçon ce matin, commença Holly en essuyant des larmes au coin de ses yeux gris.

\- Ce matin ! s'exclama Théa en sautant sur place. La suite ! Qui c'est ? Comment il est ? Comment il s'appelle ?

\- Attends ! Je ne me rappelais pas l'avoir déjà vu ici. Mais remarque, c'est vrai que je n'avais jamais vraiment prêté attention aux Gryffondors -mise à part les Maraudeurs, évidemment.

Elle s'assit sur le lit qu'elles partageaient et fit signe à son amie de s'asseoir avec elle. Théa la rejoignit et s'installa au bord du lit. Mais dès que son amie rouvrit la bouche, elle sauta sur ses pieds.

\- Ah, je ne peux pas rester assise, je suis trop excitée !

\- C'est ce que je vois ! Bon, alors il est en sixième année aussi. Et je l'ai rencontré parce qu'on s'est rentré dedans et que mon sac a lâché juste à ce moment. Donc tout ce qu'il y avait dedans est tombé par terre –je ne te dis même pas le bazar, tu sais à quel point je suis bordélique ! Et d'un coup de baguette, il a réparé mon sac et tout rangé dedans ! C'était comme dans les films de Moldus que ma mère adore regarder. Sauf que dans ces films, les garçons n'ont pas de baguettes. Enfin, pas ce genre de baguette, s'esclaffa-t-elle, ce qui lui valut une claque sur l'épaule. Bref, il s'est excusé de m'être rentré dedans, alors que c'est moi qui lui ait foncé dessus ! Aaaah, soupira enfin Holly. Il est trop mignon.

Théa regarda son amie avec des yeux de merlan frit, une moue sur ses lèvres.

\- Ma Holly est amoureuse ! N'oublies pas que c'est moi ta demoiselle d'honneur à ton mariage !

\- Minute papillon ! Je ne lui ai parlé qu'une fois, la belle affaire. Et puis je ne le connais pas, si ça se trouve, c'est un démon caché derrière un visage -et un corps d'après ce que j'ai cru deviné- d'ange.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs, comment il est ? Qui c'est ? Ça se trouve, je le connais.

\- Elijah euh quelque chose...

\- Elijah Johnson ! cria la brunette, reconnaissant le nom du jeune métisse qui était passeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Oui, je vois qui c'est ! Il est suuuuuuuper mignon. Et non, ce n'est pas un démon caché dans un corps d'ange. Enfin je veux dire, il n'est pas à Serpentard, quoi.

\- Pas comme une certaine personne, sous-entendit Holly.

\- Ah non, tu ne vas pas le ramener dans la conversation ! On parlait d'Elijah là.

\- Oui, mais …

\- Mais malgré les apparences, tu n'aimes pas parler de toi et encore moins quand ça relève du domaine des sentiments.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me connais autant ? rit-elle. Enfin bref, n'en parle pas aux garçons où ils ne vont pas arrêter de me charrier.

\- Pour une fois que ce serait toi leur cible. Remarque, pour ton propre bien, mieux vaut ne rien dire à Elliott, tu sais qu'il est allergique aux Gryffondors.

\- On n'a jamais su pourquoi d'ailleurs !

\- Je suis sûre que même lui ne le sais pas. Mais sinon dis moi, il va falloir mettre en place l'Opération Sédulijah ! fit Théa avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif, se moquant par la même occasion de son amie et sa fameuse « Opération Sédugulus ».

\- Sédulijah ?!

Holly avait presque hurlé le mot et s'était mise à pleurer de rire.

\- Tu n'as rien le droit de dire, ça sonne beaucoup mieux que ta version, répliqua Théa, ses zygomatiques la faisant souffrir tant elle se retenait de rire elle aussi.

\- Ma version est excellente miss McArthur. D'ailleurs, tout ce que je fais est excellent.

Mon Dieu, elle recommence, apportez des glaçons pour ses chevilles ou demain, elle ne pourra plus marcher !

Holly rigola avant d'essayer d'attraper sa meilleure amie par la taille pour la jeter sur le lit. Mais Théa lui échappa et elles se lancèrent dans une course poursuite qui les amenèrent dans la Salle Commune. Robbie et Elliott levèrent la tête de leur devoir de botanique en les entendant débouler. Plusieurs autres élèves, qui étaient aussi présents dans la salle décorée de bleu et de bronze, les regardèrent sévèrement, leur faisant comprendre qu'ils travaillaient et qu'ils appréciaient jusque là le silence. Les deux filles se stoppèrent nettes et mirent une main devant leur bouche, pour dissimuler leurs sourires.

\- Heureusement que tu avais mal à la tête, chuchota en rigolant Robbie une fois qu'elles les eurent rejoint à leur table.

\- Oh, tu sais, c'est passé, répondit Théa en adressant un clin d'œil à Holly qui pouffa.

\- Ah, les filles, soupirèrent en cœur le blond et le brun, dépassés par le genre féminin.

..

\- Oh, regarde Holly, c'est Elijah ! fit Théa en tirant son amie par le bras.

Les deux sorcières venaient de quitter leur cours de Métamorphose, qu'elles partageaient avec un groupe de Gryffondors -dont malheureusement ne faisait pas parti Elijah. Le couloir était bondé des premières années affichaient encore un air paniqué à chaque interclasse, comme s'ils avaient peur de se perdre ou d'arriver en retard alors qu'ils se trouvaient à Poudlard depuis maintenant une bonne quinzaine de jours. En apercevant le jeune métisse au milieu de la foule, Holly ouvrit grand les yeux et tira Théa à l'écart, tournant à l'angle d'un couloir pour se dissimuler. Théa protesta :

\- Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Parce que !

\- Parce que n'est pas une réponse suffisamment argumentée. Tu m'as dit que tu lui avais parlé depuis vendredi. Tu aurais pu aller lui dire bonjour, tu m'aurais présentée comme ça. À moins que, ajouta Théa en plissant ses yeux verts et ceux d'Holly s'arrondirent encore plus. À moins que tu avais prévu de ne pas lui présenter tes amis... aurais-tu honte de nous ?

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être bête, sourit la blonde. C'est juste que...

\- Juste que quoi ?

\- Juste que je ne lui ai pas vraiment... Enfin, tu vois... Je n'ai pas...

\- TU NE LUI AS PAS PARLÉ !

\- Héhé, je... non, soupira Holly en baissant la tête, comme une enfant prise en train de faire une bêtise.

\- Mais tu m'avais dit... Pourquoi tu m'as menti ?

\- Je n'ai pas menti. J'ai simplement... enjolivé la vérité. Réarrangé la vérité.

\- Crée une vérité n'existant que dans un monde parallèle ? suggéra Théa.

\- Oui, bon j'avoue j'ai menti.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas osé allé lui parler. Je voulais mais je n'ai pas osé.

\- Viens, on va être en retard pour la botanique. MAIS ne crois pas que j'oublie, prévint Théa en plissant les yeux en un faux air menaçant alors qu'au fond, elle n'en voulait pas à Holly. Enfin, juste un peu -elle lui avait quand même raconté des bobards !

Elles prirent la direction de la serre où les attendait le professeur Chourave. Théa cogitait déjà à un plan pour aider son amie, sans que celle-ci ne s'en rendit compte.

..

Le midi, en s'installant à la table des Serdaigles, Théa jeta discrètement un œil à celle des Gryffondors. Elle aperçut la personne qu'elle cherchait et sourit intérieurement. L'opération Sédulijah était officiellement -mais surtout officieusement- lancée !

Ne laissant rien paraître, elle se servit de la purée de pomme de terre ainsi qu'une tranche de rosbif. Elle adorait les repas dans cette école ! Les elfes de maisons se surpassaient chaque jours. D'une oreille distraite, elle écoutait la conversation de ses amis, alors qu'elle était concentrée à chercher la manière dont elle allait bien pouvoir engager la conversation avec Elijah. Bien qu'ayant joué un grand nombres de fois contre l'équipe de Gryffondor au Quidditch depuis qu'elle avait rejoint celle de Serdaigle lors de sa deuxième année, Théa n'avait jamais échangé avec ses joueurs que des banalités : bon courage pour le match, c'était un bon match, vous avez bien joué. Elle ne connaissait pas suffisamment le garçon pour juste se planter devant lui et lui balancer que sa copine était intéressée par sa personne. Aussi marrant que la scène pourrait être, il fallait qu'elle s'y prît un peu plus finement.

\- … n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Slughorn m'ai forcé à me mettre en binôme avec un Gryffondor, pestait Elliott apparemment, même après deux semaines, il n'avait toujours pas digéré le « coup de traître » (comme il l'appelait) du professeur de potion.

En apprenant qu'Horace avait appliqué cette sanction à toutes ses classes, les filles avaient été contentes : après tout, si elles devaient se retrouver à travailler en binôme avec des Serpentards, il n'y avait pas de raison que leur homologue masculin échappèrent à cette règle.

\- Tu vas bien finir par t'en remettre un jour, vas ! railla Robbie, à qui le partenariat ne semblait pas poser de problème.

\- À chaque fois que je pense m'en remettre, on a un nouveau cours de potion, pesta le blond. Donc non, je ne m'en remettrais jamais ! Vivement le deuxième semestre qu'on change d'heure -et de groupe !

\- Moi je serais triste une fois qu'on aura changé de groupe, fit Holly en soupirant longuement.

Elle avait un peu trop insisté sur ce soupir pour qu'il parût naturel. Théa pivota à demi vers sa meilleure amie, attendant la suite de sa phrase.

\- Bah oui, une fois qu'on aura changé de groupe, Théa ne sera plus en binôme avec Regugu ! Donc ils n'auront plus l'occasion de se parler comme ça. Donc ! Tu dois faire en sorte que l'Opération Sédugulus prenne fin _avant_ les vacances de Noël.

\- Un grand sourire barrait le visage de la blondinette, elle sautilla sur le banc et frappa dans ses mains, comme si elle applaudissait. Les garçons la dévisagèrent avec des yeux ronds. À vrai dire, ils ne l'auraient pas regardé autrement s'il lui était subitement poussé une corne au milieu du front et si elle s'était mise à hennir comme une licorne.

\- Attends, opération quoi ? demanda le brun.

\- Sédugulus ! répliqua Holly comme si ça coulait de source. Il faut qu'elle séduise Regulus Black.

\- Et pourquoi elle ferait ça ? demanda à son tour Elliott, l'air complètement perdu.

\- Heu, parce qu'il est SUPER sexy ?

Théa manqua de s'étouffer avec un morceau de viande. Le ton sur lequel Holly avait parlé aux garçons était à mourir de rire, un peu comme si elle était obligé d'expliquer que un et un faisaient deux. Elliott ne se laissa cependant pas intimider :

\- Ah oui, parce que c'est vrai que c'est un argument imparable.

\- Merci Elliott, fit Théa une fois qu'elle eut réussi à ne pas mourir asphyxiée par un morceau de rosbif.

Holly la dévisagea comme si elle venait de la trahir. La bouche ouverte, les sourcils froncés, elle était simplement hilarante.

\- Moi qui croyais que tu étais avec moi à 100% ! (Puis, se penchant à l'oreille de la brunette:) ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu couvres juste tes traces pour ne pas qu'ils te charrient avec ça toute l'année.

Elle se redressa et lui fit un clin d'œil. Théa laissa sa tête tomber sur la table, son front heurta le bois. Mais qu'allait-elle faire de cette catastrophe ambulante ?

..

Dix minutes plus tard, ils se dirigeaient vers la porte de la Grande Salle ils avaient un cours de Sortilèges tous ensemble. Arrivés à la porte, Théa s'excusa :

\- Je crois que j'ai oublié un truc, allez-y, je vous rejoins !

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? proposa Holly.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, filez.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et repartit en courant rejoindre les garçons qui ne l'avaient pas attendu. Théa revint sur ses pas et se posta à la porte de la Grande Salle. Elle aperçut le jeune métisse, encore installé à la table des Gryffondors. Il était seul et semblait plongé dans un livre posé devant lui sur la table en bois.

Théa s'approcha discrètement puis, arrivée à son niveau, se racla la gorge. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment elle allait s'y prendre pour l'aborder. Il releva la tête, surpris, et posa ses yeux caramel sur la jeune fille.

\- Euh... tu es Elijah, c'est ça ?

« Quelle entrée en matière fracassante ! » se félicita la jeune sorcière. « Si avec ça tu ne fais pas foirer toutes les chances de Holly... ».

\- Et toi Théa. On a déjà joué plusieurs match l'un contre l'autre. Enfin, ton équipe contre la mienne.

\- C'est exact.

\- Tu es très douée, tu sais. Malgré le fait qu'on ait James Potter en tant qu'attrapeur, je sais que Serdaigle est l'équipe contre laquelle on redoute le plus de jouer.

\- Je peux t'assurer que je n'en mène pas large devant lui !

\- Ouais, rigola-t-il. C'est qu'il en fait tourner des têtes. Mais sinon, que me vaut l'honneur ?

\- Tu ne perds pas le Nord toi dis moi, rigola Théa. Alors voilà, ça va sûrement te paraître... bizarre.

\- Tente toujours, sourit-il.

\- Tu te souviens d'une fille dans laquelle tu es rentré il y a quelques jours ? Une blonde ?

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit, dévoilant une belle rangée de dents blanches.

\- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. Comment l'oublier.

\- C'est ma meilleure amie, Holly. Elle est très... disons qu'elle est très timide et qu'elle aimerait beaucoup venir te parler mais elle n'ose pas. Et je trouve ça vraiment bête parce que tu as eu l'air de pas mal lui plaire alors tu vois... Je t'avais dit que c'était bizarre. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de jouer les Cupidons, je suis complètement nulle à ça.

\- Pas autant que tu le pense. Parce que, grâce à toi, je sais au moins que je lui plaît. Et sachant ça, maintenant, je crois que je vais réussir à me lancer et aller lui parler. Parce que, tu vois, moi aussi je suis un grand timide, même si ça ne se voit pas.

\- Même pas du tout ! s'esclaffa Théa.

\- La peur du rejet, que veux-tu.

\- Par contre ! Si je pouvais te demander un petit, touuuut petit service ? Si jamais tu finis par aller lui parler, ne lui dit pas que c'est moi qui suis venue te dire que tu lui plaisais. Sinon, on peut dire au revoir à l'Attrapeur des Serdaigles, elle m'arracherait littéralement la tête. Même Madame Pomfresh ne pourrait plus rien pour moi.

\- Mais oui, je vais peut être faire ça alors ! T'imagines, victoire assurée pour ma maison !

\- Tu n'oserais tout de même pas.

\- Ah, personne ne sait ce qu'un homme est prêt à faire pour gagner un match de Quidditch, répondit Elijah, adoptant une attitude faussement pensive.

Théa rit puis, jetant un œil à la grande pendule murale, s'écria :

\- Merrrr... LIN ! Je suis en retard ! Il faut que je file ! C'était sympa de t'avoir parlé, à un de ces quatre. Si je suis encore en vie !

Elle n'attendit même pas la réponse du garçon et se précipita dans les couloirs, bousculant quelques élèves qui traînaient, profitant de leur heure de libre. Elle arriva en cours toute essoufflée d'avoir traversé le château en sprint. Elle avait bien deux minutes de retard mais, puisque c'était elle, le professeur Flitwick ferma les yeux.

\- Bah alors, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ? s'enquit Holly à la seconde où les fesses de sa meilleure amie touchèrent le bois de sa chaise.

\- Je pensais avoir oublié quelque chose mais impossible de me souvenir quoi ! Alors j'ai retourné toutes mes affaires jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que j'étais en retard.

\- Moi je sais ce que tu as oublié, sourit la blonde. Ta tête ! ajouta-t-elle face au haussement de sourcils interrogateur de Théa, tout en ne se privant pas de lui mettre une tape derrière le crâne.

Théa ne broncha pas. Si c'était le prix à payer pour garder son secret et que sa meilleure amie avait une chance avec le garçon qui lui plaisait, elle n'allait pas se plaindre.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Les élèves venaient de poser leur sac sur leur paillasse dans le donjon de Slughorn, prêts à affronter une nouvelle heure de cours en binôme. Théa jeta un œil au tabouret vide à côté du sien. Elle n'avait pas revu Regulus depuis la fois où il l'avait surprise dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu.

Juste avant que Slughorn ne ferma la porte, le jeune homme se faufila à l'intérieur de la salle, sous le regard sévère du professeur et rejoignit le plus discrètement possible sa place. Théa se retint de se tourner vers lui et fixa obstinément le tableau noir derrière le bureau du prof.

\- Bonjour.

Finalement, elle pivota vers le brun dont les yeux bleus-gris la transpercèrent. Le coin droit de sa bouche était légèrement relevé, comme si ses lèvres voulaient sourire mais que lui ne voulait pas.

\- Salut, fit-elle en faisant à nouveau face au tableau, incapable de soutenir ce regard perçant.

\- Aujourd'hui mes chers élèves, nous allons nous entraîner à la confection d'une potion un peu particulière ! Ouvrez vos livres page 37 ! s'enthousiasma Slughorn.

On entendit des bruits de pages tournées impatiemment.

 _\- UN PHILTRE D'AMOUR ?!_ s'écria alors une voix deux paillasses plus loin.

\- Exactement ! Seul le premier binôme à réaliser une potion d'Amortentia _parfaite_ aura le droit de garder un échantillon de leur préparation. Car bien entendu, on a beau penser qu'un philtre d'amour n'est qu'une banale potion, si elle est mal réalisée, cela peut s'avérer plus dangereux que ce que l'on pourrait croire. Surtout l'Amortentia, qui est le plus puissant philtre d'amour au monde.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu contre le règlement d'utiliser ce genre de potion ?

\- Je vous ai dit que vous pourrez garder un échantillon. Après, l'utilisation que vous en faite ne regarde que vous, sourit le professeur bedonnant. Allez, ne perdez surtout pas de temps, vous aurez largement besoin de ces trois heures de cours.

\- Mais Monsieur, on n'a que deux heures de cours... protestèrent en cœur les élèves.

\- Aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement, vous en avez trois !

Des soupirs et protestations fusèrent aux quatre coins de la pièce. Pour une fois qu'ils finissaient tôt, ils se retrouvaient bloqués dans les cachots pour une heure de cours supplémentaire. Un frisson parcourut les épaules de Théa. Si seulement les cours de potion pouvaient avoir lieu ailleurs, à vrai dire, n'importe où mais pas en sous-sol ! Pour penser à autre chose, elle entreprit de préparer tout ce qu'il leur fallait pour réaliser le philtre d'amour. Quelle idée Horace avait eu de leur faire réaliser spécifiquement cette potion. Parfois, elle doutait que leur professeur ait encore toute sa tête.

Elle lut sur son livre que l'ingrédient clef de tout philtre d'amour était l'œuf de Serpencendre. Elle remarqua que le professeur en avait disposé plusieurs à l'attention des élèves sur son bureau. Elle regarda Regulus, qui semblait plongé dans la lecture de son livre. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers le bureau pour s'emparer d'un œuf. La moitié suffisait, ils allaient devoir partager avec un autre binôme. En retournant à sa paillasse, Théa passa devant celle d'Holly, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis la fin du repas ce midi. Elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre : elle partagerait son œuf avec elle.

Regulus avait toujours le nez dans son bouquin, à croire qu'il apprenait par cœur cette fichue page.

\- Théa ! Il faut que je te raconte un truc !

Holly s'était faufilée derrière elle et sautillait sur place, l'air complètement excitée. Le Serpentard releva finalement ses yeux gris pour les poser sur la blonde, un air blasé sur le visage.

\- Salut Regulus ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il la regarda sans répondre, le front plissé comme s'il cherchait à savoir s'il connaissait cette personne.

\- Tu ne sais pas comment je m'appelle, en déduisit la jeune sorcière, pas vexée pour un sous. Holly Jacobs, détentrice officielle du titre de meilleure amie de la sorcière mal poilée ici présente.

\- Hé ! protesta Théa, complètement ignorée par ses deux comparses.

\- Salut, Holly.

Il se retourna et n'ajouta rien mais au moins les ridules sur son front avait-elles disparues et son sourire en coin était revenu.

\- Pas très loquace, ton partenaire. Comme le mien ! Ça doit être un truc de Serpentards.

Regulus pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, montrant clairement qu'il avait entendu. Théa fit les gros yeux à sa meilleure amie qui lui tira la langue. Le brun secoua la tête. Il semblait... _amusé_? Ça c'était une première.

La brunette aux cheveux bouclés se pencha sur son œuf de Serpencendre et entreprit de le séparer en deux. Pendant qu'elle s'appliquait à la tâche, elle relança Holly sur le « truc » qu'elle devait lui raconter.

\- Ah oui ! Comment j'ai pu oublier ! _Il_ m'a parlé !

 _\- Il_?

\- Mais si, tu sais...

Elle tapa du pied par terre pour attirer l'attention de son amie qui releva les yeux pour voir qu'Holly montrait Regulus du regard. Il était vrai qu'elles n'étaient pas seules et Holly ne voulait certainement pas que Black entende tous les détails de son histoire. Théa reporta à nouveau son regard sur Holly qui lui faisait maintenant les gros yeux. Elle faisait toujours ça quand elle essayait de communiquer par la pensée avec quelqu'un. La plupart du temps, la blonde finissait juste frustrée parce que personne ne comprenait jamais ce qu'elle voulait dire. La seule personne qui parvenait à deviner de temps en temps était Théa. Surtout parce qu'elle connaissait sa meilleure amie par cœur. Soudain, ça fit « tilt » dans la tête de la brune. Elle se mit à son tour à sautiller sur place.

\- Ooooh ! _Il_ t'a parlé ?! C'est pour ça que tu as disparu après le repas !

\- Oui ! Il est juste venu me parler ! Comme ça ! T'arrives à y croire ?

Théa secoua la tête, feignant un air de surprise absolue. À vrai dire, elle arrivait plus que fortement à y croire mais ça, Holly ne devait pas le savoir. Elle était tellement heureuse de voir son amie aussi rayonnante. Si ça avait été à refaire, elle l'aurait refait sans hésitation. Peut être qu'elle n'était pas un si mauvais Cupidon, après tout.

\- Tu me raconteras ce soir, lui lança Théa avec un clin d'œil en lui passant la moitié de l'œuf qu'elle avait enfin réussi à séparer.

\- Compte sur moi !

Elle attrapa ce que lui tendait son amie et repartit d'un pas sautillant vers sa paillasse où l'attendait un blond à la mine renfrognée. Holly avait raison, c'était bien un truc de Serpentards.

\- J'aurais pu vous apporter du thé et des petits gâteaux si vous vouliez, fit Regulus.

\- Oh excuse-moi, on t'a dérangé avec nos histoires de filles ? répondit Théa d'une voix faussement coupable, une main plaquée sur sa poitrine.

\- C'est qui « _Il_ » ? changea-t-il complètement de sujet.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Dans ce cas, il ne fallait pas parler de ça à côté de moi.

\- On parle de ce qu'on veut, où on le veut, quand on le veut, Monsieur Rabat-Joie. Et puis, on devrait peut être se concentrer et commencer cette potion.

\- Jusqu'ici, ce n'est pas moi qui était déconcentré.

\- Oui c'est vrai, toi tu étais trop occupé à lire ton livre pour aller chercher l'œuf.

\- Oh mais regarde ! On dirait bien que tu as quand même réussi à en trouver un, d'œuf, comme une grande fille.

Théa sentit ses joues s'échauffer et tira d'un coup sec sur le chaudron pour le placer en face d'elle. Elle s'empara rageusement du premier ingrédient et commença à préparer la potion.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais au juste ?

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je prépare la potion toute seule, _comme une_ _grande fille._

\- Pour qu'après tu me cries dessus et me tape à nouveau parce que je ne t'ai pas aidé ? Tu as le droit de le croire.

Il attrapa l'anse latérale de la grosse marmite noire et tira dessus pour la replacer au milieu. Il défia Théa du regard, la mettant au défi de rebouger le chaudron. Elle serra les poings si forts que ses ongles rentrèrent dans sa peau. Elle se força à se calmer elle ne pouvait pas le laisser lui faire perdre son sang froid une nouvelle fois. Bien qu'elle mourait d'envie de le taper à nouveau (décidément, il faisait ressortir le pire en elle), elle se contint. Au lieu de quoi, elle continua la préparation.

\- Si je rate la potion à cause de toi, tu me le paieras.

\- Intéressée par un philtre d'amour ? se moqua le brun.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire du philtre d'amour. Certains ici sont simplement des bons élèves qui ne veulent pas rater leur travail.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne vas rien rater je suis le meilleur dans cette salle. On va faire l'Amortentia le plus réussi que Slughorn ait jamais vu réalisé dans sa carrière. Et après, tu pourras l'utiliser sur qui tu voudras. Il faudra au moins ça pour que quelqu'un réussisse à te supporter !

\- N'utilise surtout pas le tien sur toi, tu t'aimes déjà tellement que ça risquerait de court-circuiter ton cerveau !

\- Je ne vais pas utiliser le mien. Je crois plutôt que je vais te l'offrir. Tu en as plus besoin que moi après tout.

Théa attrapa le dernier ingrédient, l'œuf de Serpencendre, qu'elle entreprit de réduire en poudre avec le mortier. L'opération se révéla très facile malgré la dureté de la coque : Théa s'imaginait simplement que c'était la tête du Serpentard qu'elle réduisait en bouillie. Cela lui permit d'évacuer sa colère et de se calmer un peu. Elle ajouta la poudre à la préparation et remua dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, pendant une minute. La suite de la recette était plutôt simple, il suffisait de laisser mijoter à feu doux pendant un quart d'heure, en touillant toutes les cinq minutes une fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis les deux fois suivante à nouveau dans le sens inverse.

Comme elle ne parlait plus, Regulus s'occupa aussi de la potion, vérifiant la température et s'occupant de remuer après cinq minutes, sous le regard attentif de la jeune sorcière, qui s'assurait qu'il respectait le sens. Elle détailla le profil du garçon : ses cheveux brun foncé étaient relevés mais quelques mèches rebelles s'entêtaient à retomber sur son front. Ses yeux bleus-gris étaient encadrés par deux longues rangées de cils noirs, son nez doit, ses lèvres pleines. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi beau ? Théa relativisa ; tout son charme, il le perdait chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

Elle se pencha au dessus du chaudron. Bien qu'il restait deux minutes de cuisson, la potion avait déjà les aspects caractéristiques de l'Amortentia : sa vapeur s'élevait en spirale très reconnaissable et le liquide avait pris un bel aspect nacré. Quand à l'odeur, qui montait vite à la tête, elle avait, disait-on, un parfum différent pour chacun, selon ce qui les attirait le plus. Pour la sorcière, elle avait une odeur un peu boisée, fraîche même, comme de la menthe poivrée. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien sentir pour son camarade.

Théa s'éloigna rapidement du chaudron. Elle n'avait aucune envie de planer toute la soirée à rêvasser à un garçon parce qu'elle aurait respirer trop d'effluve de philtre d'amour. Mais, en jetant un œil autour d'elle, elle se rendit vite compte que les effluves les entouraient partout dans la salle. Certains élèves étaient apparemment très réceptifs à la potion : les joues rouges, ils avaient le regard dans le vide et se mordaient la lèvre. Elle aperçut Holly plus loin qui soupirait en regardant le plafond d'un air langoureux. Elle semblait répéter le prénom « Elijah ».

\- Oh, mon Dieu, souffla Théa face au ridicule de la scène qu'offrait leur classe.

\- C'était à prévoir.

La situation avait en tout cas l'air de beaucoup amusé Regulus, qui détaillait chacun des élèves tour à tour avec un sourire mal contenu, certainement en train de chercher lequel était le plus atteint. Théa recouvra leur chaudron avec un couvercle et coupa le feu. Leur potion avait l'air réussie, aussi ne voulait-elle pas en respirer d'avantage.

Slughorn passa vérifier leur préparation et les félicita d'un grand « Braaaaaavo ! ». Selon lui, c'était le « meilleur Amortentia qu'il lui ait été donné de voir de toute sa carrière de professeur ». Théa essaya d'ignorer le regard suffisant et satisfait de Regulus mais elle l'aurait vu même les yeux fermés. Elle se concentra donc sur le professeur qui était en train de remplir deux fioles du liquide nacré qui se trouvait dans leur chaudron, avant d'en tendre une à la jeune fille et l'autre à Black. Théa tint le flacon éloigné, comme si elle pouvait être affecté par la potion même à travers son étui protecteur.

\- Miss McArthur, Monsieur Black, vous me feriez un grand honneur si vous veniez à la petite soirée que j'organise vendredi soir. Vraiment ! Vous pouvez évidemment amener un cavalier ou une cavalière. À moins que vous ne veniez ensemble, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Quoi ? Non ! s'exclamèrent en cœur les deux sorciers.

Le professeur rigola avant de s'éloigner. Il prit à peine le temps de regarder les chaudrons des autres élèves, il s'en fichait à présent qu'il avait les gagnants de son petit concours. Il autorisa donc les élèves à partir, sans se soucier plus que ça de l'état dans lequel il les relâchait.

Théa s'empressa d'aller chercher Holly pour la conduire à la tour Serdaigle avant qu'elle n'essaya de trouver Elijah et fasse quelque chose qu'elle regretterait une fois qu'elle aurait à nouveau les idées claires. En sortant du cachot, tirant son amie derrière elle, Théa remarqua que sa tête aussi tournait légèrement. Elle se surprit à sourire débilement en passant devant Regulus, qui lui avait adressé un haussement de sourcils plutôt suggestif. Elle se secoua et se dépêcha de rejoindre la Salle Commune des Serdaigles avant qu'elle aussi ne fasse quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter.


	6. Chapter 6

Désolé pour le petit retard :/

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire jusqu'ici ; que ce soit en positif ou négatif toute remarque est toujours bonne à prendre ;) N'hésitez pas à en laisser d'autres au fil des chapitres. Voilà, je vous laisse avec Théa & Co. en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise :D

...

6.

\- Théa ! appela une voix dans le dos de la jeune fille.

En se retournant, elle aperçut Elijah qui courrait en petite foulée pour la rattraper. Elle s'arrêta pour l'attendre.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle quand il fut arrivé à sa hauteur.

\- Plutôt bien, et toi ?

\- Aussi. Holly m'a dit que tu avais été lui parler.

\- Elle te raconte tout, hein, s'amusa le jeune homme.

\- En effet. Je serais toi, je ferais attention à ce que je dis à mon sujet, le taquina Théa.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je ne dirais jamais rien de méchant sur toi. Sauf peut être en période de match. Là, je ne peux rien te promettre.

\- Je suppose que je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir si je fais la même chose. Sinon, que me vaut l'honneur ?

\- Bien renvoyé, remarqua-t-il en se souvenant que c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit la première fois où elle avait été lui parler. Ça va sûrement te sembler bizarre à toi aussi mais...

\- Au point où j'en grand-chose crois que plus rien ne pourrais me sembler bizarre !

\- Caleb, mon meilleur pote, nous a vu en train de parler la dernière fois et depuis, il arrête pas de me bassiner à ton sujet. Enfin, ce n'est pas que j'en ai marre d'entendre parler de toi mais...

\- Ouch ! rit la jeune sorcière.

\- Non, je rigole. Enfin, je connais Caleb et lui non plus ne viendra pas te parler le premier alors...

\- Alors... (puis, comprenant ce que voulait dire Elijah : ) Alors tu voudrais que moi j'aille le voir. Essaierais-tu de me voler mes ailes de Cupidon ?

\- Je te les laisse volontiers. Mais, comme il s'agit de mon meilleur ami, je te les emprunte juste cinq minutes.

\- Tu sais que je ne sais même pas qui c'est ! rigola Théa.

\- Tu auras juste à regarder un jour, quand l'envie t'en prendras, à la table des Gryffondors. On est toujours fourré ensemble. Un brun avec des lunettes. Tu ne pourras pas le louper, c'est le seul glandu à ne jamais attacher sa cravate.

Elijah rigola en revoyant l'image de son ami dans sa tête. Caleb refusait d'attacher sa cravate car, selon ses dires, cela l'étranglait.

\- Bon, je crois que tu allais aller manger, je vais donc te laisser, prit congé le sorcier avant de se retourner et se diriger aussi vers la Grande Salle.

\- À plus.

À peine Elijah s'était-il éloigné qu'une Holly passablement curieuse lui tomba dessus.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu le connaissais !

\- Si, je t'avais dit, je le connais du Quidditch.

\- Désolé, j'écoutais à peine ce que tu disais ce soir là, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

Holly lui adressa une grimace d'excuse avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

\- Oh, il voudrait me présenter son meilleur ami.

\- ELIJAH ! hurla soudain Holly, faisant sursauter Théa.

Le jeune homme qui n'avait pas encore atteint la porte de la Grande Salle se retourna, surpris. D'un mouvement de doigt, Holly lui fit signe de venir les rejoindre. « Et mer-lin ! » pensa Théa. Elle adressa une moue d'excuse au Gryffondor. Même elle n'avait pas compris la réaction d'Holly et savait encore moins ce qu'elle avait en tête.

\- Tu ne peux pas présenter ton meilleur ami à Théa. Enfin, tu ne peux pas le lui présenter d'un point de vue romantique. Parce qu'elle a déjà quelqu'un.

Théa regarda la blondinette avec des yeux ronds comme des Gallions. Mais que lui prenait-il, par Merlin ! Elijah regarda Théa, un peu gêné. Il bafouilla :

\- Je suis désolé... Enfin, je ne savais pas. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ?

\- Le seul univers où j'ai quelqu'un c'est dans l'imagination très – _très_ \- débordante d'Holly !

\- J'en connais un qui ne va pas être content d'entendre ça, fit Holly en pinçant les lèvres et en secouant la tête comme une maman qui réprimanderait son enfant.

\- Holly ! Il s'en ficherait parce qu'on ne sort PAS ensemble !

\- Pas encore. Mais dans un futur proche...

\- Je ne suis pas très sûr de comprendre...

Le pauvre Elijah avait l'air perdu.

\- Eh, Elijah ! Je t'ai chercher partout, mec !

Les trois comparses se retournèrent vers un garçon brun portant une paire de lunette carrée à monture noire. Théa ne put s'empêcher de remarquer sa cravate défaite. C'était Caleb, le meilleur ami d'Elijah. Les joues de Théa s'échauffèrent. Il était vraiment mignon. Et apparemment, d'après le jeune métisse, elle l'intéressait.

\- En fait elle n'a personne ! s'exclama Holly.

\- Pardon, j'interromps peut être, s'excusa le brun.

\- Pas du tout !

Holly était lancée, impossible de l'arrêter. Théa sentit ses joues la brûler, anticipant à l'avance ce que sa meilleure amie pourrait bien faire comme gaffe.

\- Euh, Caleb, je te présente Théa et Holly. Les filles, Caleb, mon meilleur ami, s'empressa d'intervenir Elijah.

\- Enchanté.

\- On était juste en train de parler du bal d'Halloween. Théa n'a pas encore de cavalier.

\- Ah, c'est... bon à savoir, fit Caleb, sa timidité lui faisant rosir les joues.

\- Excusez nous mais il faut qu'on y aille, on est en retard ! C'était sympa de te rencontrer Caleb, dit Théa en tirant le bras de sa meilleure amie.

\- Mais on n'est pas en retard ! C'est la pause déjeuner ! se plaignit Holly.

\- Si, on est en retard, Robbie et Elliott nous attendent.

\- Mais je croyais qu'on ne mangeait pas avec eux aujourd'hui !

\- On a changé les plans ce matin pendant que tu n'écoutais pas !

Holly haussa les épaules et lança un sourire d'excuse aux deux garçons. Ils devaient être persuadés à présent que les jeunes sorcières étaient folles et que leur place était à Sainte Mangouste. Une fois suffisamment loin des Gryffondors, Théa assena une claque sur l'épaule d'Holly.

\- Aïe-euh ! Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- À ton avis !

\- Je sais, désolée. Mais il est trop mignon ce Caleb !

\- Oui, il l'est. Sauf que maintenant, jamais je ne pourrais aller lui parler tellement j'aurais honte.

\- Il avait l'air très intéressé par le fait que tu n'ais pas de cavalier pour le bal d'Halloween, fit Holly en haussant les sourcils. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien vu comment tu as rougis. C'est pour ça que tu as voulu t'enfuir.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu m'enfuir pour ça mais parce que partie comme tu l'étais, tu nous aurais passé la bague au doigt.

\- Rappelle toi juste que c'est moi ta demoiselle d'honneur !

\- Seulement si tu me promets de ne plus me faire un coup pareil.

\- Promis juré ! se dépêcha de dire Holly.

Théa leva les yeux au ciel. Toute cette histoire lui avait ouvert l'appétit, son estomac grognait. Elle s'installa donc à la table des Serdaigles et commença immédiatement à manger.

\- Je savais bien que Robbie et Elliott n'étaient pas là ce midi !

La brunette ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire.

Théa sortait de la Grande Salle, après mangé. Holly l'avait abandonné une dizaine de minutes plus tôt pour une envie pressante. Elle avait encore un peu de temps avant son prochain cours, elle pensait donc repasser par la Salle Commune des Serdaigles pour récupérer son manuel de Défense contre les forces du mal.

...

\- Théa.

À force, la jeune fille finissait par reconnaître cette voix grave.

\- Regulus.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Ses cheveux brun étaient ébouriffés et le nœud de sa cravate légèrement défait, comme s'il avait voulu l'enlever avant de changer d'avis. Elle attendit quelque secondes mais, voyant qu'il ne disait plus rien, se contentant de la fixer –ce qui la gênait beaucoup- elle s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin quand finalement, il reprit la parole :

\- J'étais juste curieux. Ton philtre, tu en as fait quoi ?

\- Je l'ai dilué à l'eau courante de l'école pour que tout le monde ici en bénéficie. Je rigole, ajouta-t-elle face au regard plus que surpris du Serpentard. Je l'ai juste jeté. Les vapeurs m'ont suffit je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que le philtre en lui-même ferait.

\- C'était vraiment une bonne idée, n'empêche. De mélanger le philtre à l'eau de l'école. Je suis déçu de ne pas y avoir pensé.

Les sourcils du jeune sorcier s'étaient plissés, contrarié.

\- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu en as fait du tien ?

\- J'ai fait ce que tu m'avais dit de ne pas faire, je l'ai essayé sur moi. Je suis désolé de te décevoir, mais mon cerveau va bien.

\- Tu n'as pas fait ça.

\- Non, je ne suis pas bête à ce point. Je l'ai donné à Evan qu'il en fasse ce qu'il veut.

\- Tu aurais juste dû le jeter aussi. Slughorn n'aurait pas dû nous laisser avoir un échantillon d'une potion qui peut manipuler les sentiments d'une autre personne.

\- Tu sais, un philtre d'amour ce n'est pas bien difficile à préparer. N'importe quel étudiant peut le faire si l'envie lui prend, du moment qu'il réussit à mettre la main sur les ingrédients. Mais, comme tu l'as dit, manipuler les sentiments des gens, ça ne sert à rien. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était réel, après tout.

Théa ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas la coupa.

\- Regulus, tu te ramène ?

\- Cinq minutes, j'arrive ! répliqua Black, agacé.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'embête à lui parler. On ne sait même pas ce qu'elle est. Si ça se trouve, c'est une Sang de bourbe et elle n'est même pas au courant. Je me demande ce qui est pire : savoir que ton sang est impur ou ne pas savoir tout en sachant qu'il y a de grande chance qu'il le soit. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Evan ?

Théa dévisagea le garçon, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction. Son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine et ses yeux la piquaient. Imperceptiblement, elle vit la main de Regulus se refermer en un poing.

\- Callum, lâcha-t-il.

\- Il a raison, ne pas savoir, c'est pire, intervint le blond, le dénommé Evan.

Ils la regardaient avec un air de dégoût. Théa se mordit très fort la langue pour faire disparaître la boule dans sa gorge. Elle s'avança d'un pas vers eux, les défiant du regard.

\- Peut être que je ne sais pas qui sont mes parents. Et peut être que je ne sais pas si mon sang est pur. Mais au moins je sais qui je suis, je sais que je suis une meilleure sorcière que vous ne pourrez jamais l'être et je sais que je suis quelqu'un de bien. Tout ça pourtant, sans connaître la pureté de mon sang. Je ne crois pas que vous puissiez en dire autant. (Puis, se tournant vers Regulus : ) Amuse-toi bien avec tes _amis_.

Elle passa entre les deux Serpentards qui la regardaient, complètement cois, et en profita pour les bousculer au passage. Elle continua dans le hall avant de prendre le premier couloir à sa droite. Il ne menait absolument pas à la Salle Commune des Serdaigles mais Théa s'en fichait. Elle avait juste besoin de s'isoler, le plus vite possible. Elle tourna une nouvelle fois à droite, puis à gauche et encore à gauche.

Elle déboucha dans un couloir où il n'y avait personne. Là, elle s'appuya dos au mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Des larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas que les paroles de ces abrutis de Serpentards l'atteignent à ce point. Elle s'en fichait de toutes leurs histoires de statut du sang. Mais le fait de ne pas savoir ce petit détail insignifiant signifiait surtout pour elle qu'elle ne savait toujours pas qui étaient ses parents. Étaient-ils en vie ? Se demandaient-ils parfois ce qu'elle devenait ? Plus le temps passait et plus elle sentait le poids de ce point d'interrogation géant qui planait au dessus d'elle, manquant de l'écraser.

Elle prit alors la décision de se remettre à chercher l'identité de ses géniteurs. Elle avait bien entamé quelques recherches un ou deux ans plus tôt, mais ne trouvant rien, elle avait vite abandonné. Elle n'abandonnerait pas cette fois. Elle était déterminée. Elle resta assise par terre encore un moment, puis s'essuya les yeux. Au moment où elle se relevait, elle tomba nez à nez avec un blond aux yeux bleus qui venait de débarquer dans le couloir.

\- Théa ! fit Elliott, surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toute seule ? Tu as pleuré ?

Elle se dépêcha de se frotter les yeux. Elliott était adorable mais il prenait son rôle de grand frère de substitution très à cœur alors, quand il s'agissait de la défendre (elle ou Holly, d'ailleurs), il devenait plus féroce qu'un Magyar à pointe. Ce n'était pas l'envie de le voir foutre son poing dans les têtes de ces petits vaniteux de Sang-Purs qui lui manquait, mais elle ne voulait pas que son ami ait des problèmes à cause d'elle.

\- Non, j'ai juste quelque chose dans l'œil qui me fait mal, je n'arrive pas à le faire partir.

\- Tu veux que je regarde ?

Elle haussa les épaules et le laissa ausculter son œil. Puis, il souffla dessus, pour faire partir la saleté imaginaire.

\- Ça a l'air d'être parti, merci.

\- Pas de quoi. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû te frotter les yeux aussi forts, tu as des marques toutes rouges.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas si on fait un crochet par les toilettes des filles pour que je me passe le visage à l'eau alors ?

\- Toute ma vie j'ai attendu qu'on m'invite dans les toilettes des filles ! plaisanta Elliott.

Elle ria et attrapa le bras qu'il lui tendait. Avec Elliott, la question du sang ne se posait même pas. Elle savait qu'il la considérait comme sa sœur, peut importait que le même sang ou un différent coule dans leurs veines.

\- Au fait ! se rappela-t-elle soudain. Slughorn m'a invité à sa soirée vendredi soir. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'y aller, mais ça ne serait pas poli –et puis surtout, j'aimerai éviter qu'il aille se plaindre auprès de Al, ce serait bien son genre ! Enfin bref, tout cela pour dire que j'ai le droit à un « plus un ». Donc, mon très cher Monsieur McMillan, me feriez-vous l'honneur d'être mon cavalier et me soutenir vendredi soir.

\- Ma très chère Miss McArthur... commença Elliott en riant. Êtes-vous au courant que vous avez déjà requis ma présence en tant que _chevalier servant_ pour cette soirée ?

\- J'ai fait ça, moi ? Je crois que je m'en serais souvenue si je t'avais déjà demandé, réfléchit la brunette en se grattant le haut du crâne, en proie à une intense réflexion.

\- C'était avant-hier. Mais je ne suis pas surpris que tu ne t'en souviennes plus. Holly et toi n'étiez vraiment pas dans votre état normal. C'était tellement drôle ! se remémora le blond.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Foutu Horace et foutus philtres d'amour !

\- Tu penses qu'on y aura le droit aussi ?

\- Connaissant Horace, le désastre _post-inspiration-des-effluves-de-philtre-d'amour_ ne l'aura absolument pas découragé.

Elle posa solennellement sa main sur l'épaule de son camarade :

\- Courage, il faut que tu sois fort. Ce sera à notre tour de rigoler, se moqua-t-elle. Oh et, surtout : quand tu seras sous l'emprise des vapeurs euphorisantes, ne te laisse pas avoir par une Gryffondor !

Le garçon prit un air épouvanté.

\- Je n'y avais même pas pensé ! Tu fais bien de me prévenir.

\- C'est à ça que servent les amies, ria Théa, se moquant par la même occasion de l'aversion d'Elliott pour leurs camarades. Bon mais sinon : je ne me rappelle plus t'avoir demandé d'être mon... Chevalier servant ? Non, j'ai vraiment dit _ça_?

\- Je n'ai rien inventé.

\- Et qu'avais-tu répondu ? Dis moi que tu avais dit oui ? supplia Théa en joignant ses mains sous son menton, prenant une moue de petite fille pour attendrir son ami.

\- Comment j'aurais pu refuser ? Il faut bien que quelqu'un t'accompagne pour « t'aider à survivre dans une salle pleine de serpents ».

\- J'en ai dit des conneries ce soir là, dis-moi.

\- J'aurais dû vous enregistrer.

\- Mais finalement, tu t'es rappelé que tu tenais trop à ta vie pour faire un truc pareil.

\- Ah ! Parce que c'est vrai que vous m'effrayez, les deux crevettes !

Elliott n'attendit même pas la réponse de son ami, il se protégea le visage de ses avants-bras et partit en courant, Théa à ses trousses.

\- Tu vas voir ce qu'elle va te faire, la crevette !


	7. Chapter 7

7.

L'entraînement de Quidditch s'étirait en longueur. Elliott n'avait pas l'air de vouloir les lâcher. Tous les élèves de l'équipe s'étaient encore une fois donné à fond sur le terrain, comme s'ils jouaient déjà un match. D'ailleurs, la pression commençait déjà à se faire sentir à l'approche du premier match de la saison. Les Serdaigles ouvraient le bal cette année en affrontant les Serpentards dans dix jours. Ils attendaient autant qu'ils redoutaient ce match –les Serpentards avaient pour habitude d'avoir un jeu brutal, ce que n'appréciaient que fort moyennement les Serdaigles, qui préféraient un jeu dans les règles, tout en tactique.

Théa attira l'attention de leur capitaine d'équipe et lui fit comprendre que le temps passait. Étant vendredi soir, ils devaient se dépêcher de rentrer se préparer car ils étaient attendus chez Slughorn pour huit heures. Elle le vit articuler un « Ah oui, merde » avant qu'ils ne les congédia enfin. Tout le monde s'attela à ranger le matériel puis ils évacuèrent le terrain en un clin d'œil, à croire qu'ils étaient tous pressés.

Dans la Salle Commune, avant d'abandonner Elliott pour monter prendre sa douche, Théa lui donna rendez-vous au même endroit dans une demi-heure. Ça devait être largement suffisant. Puis elle grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers montant au dortoir des filles, passa récupérer des affaires dans sa chambre et fila aux douches. Le jet d'eau chaude lui fit énormément de bien, détendant chacun de ses muscles endoloris. En sortant, elle entreprit de se maquiller. Elle n'était pas très familière avec tous ces produits de beauté, aussi resta-t-elle sobre en se contentant de relever ses cils avec du mascara, et d'apposer un rouge à lèvre rouge. Puis elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les coiffer (ne surtout pas utiliser de brosse pour ne pas créer de catastrophe) avant de les relever en un chignon. Quelque anglaises rebelles s'en échappaient, et elle renonça à essayer de les dompter.

Quand elle retourna dans sa chambre, elle y trouva Holly affalée sur leur lit, le nez plongé dans un livre. Elle releva la tête en entendant son amie arriver et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

\- Wahou Théa ! Tu es magnifique !

\- Tu trouves ? Merci, rougit la jeune sorcière.

\- Attends, approche.

La blonde s'empara d'un espèce de crayon dans une trousse et lui dit de fermer les yeux. Elle traça deux traits noirs sur ses paupières, juste à la naissance des cils. Les yeux verts de Théa n'en paraissaient que plus grand.

\- Voilà, parfait, sourit Holly. Qu'est-ce que tu vas porter ? À moins que tu n'y aille emballée dans ta serviette, s'amusa-t-elle en détaillant la façon dont elle avait enroulé sa serviette éponge autour d'elle.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je pensais à la robe verte mais, ça fait peut être un peu trop...

\- Tu rigole ! C'est parfait !

Holly fila à l'armoire et en sortit une robe émeraude. Elle la passa à Théa, qui l'enfila en deux temps, trois mouvements, avant de se détailler dans le miroir. La robe n'avait qu'une manche, était resserrée en dessous de la poitrine puis le drapé tombait librement, en flottant, jusqu'à ses genoux. Quand elle se tourna vers Holly, elle vit que celle-ci arborait un grand sourire de maman, émue de découvrir que sa petite fille n'était plus une enfant. Elle regarda l'heure puis la mit à la porte.

\- Allez, file, tu vas être en retard.

Théa lui envoya un baiser puis dévala les marches, manquant d'en louper plus d'une avec ses talons. Elliott l'attendait déjà dans la grande salle ronde, toujours en avance, comme à son habitude. Il portait un élégant costume noir sur une chemise blanche à pince et arborait un nœud papillon blanc, qui se fondait à merveille avec sa tenue. Théa avait du mal à comprendre comment un garçon comme lui pouvait encore être célibataire –mais, comme elle le connaissait, elle savait que c'était parce qu'il était surtout concentré sur ses études. Il n'avait pas été envoyé à Serdaigle sans raison ! Quand il la vit débarquer, sa bouche s'ouvrit comme un four.

\- Théa tu es... magnifique !

\- Tu as l'air surpris, rigola-t-elle pour cacher sa gêne.

\- Tu l'es toujours voyons. C'est qu'on a pas l'habitude de te voir comme ça. Ça te va à ravir.

\- C'est la robe que ta mère m'avait offert à Noël passé.

\- Ma mère a toujours eu l'œil pour ça. On y va ? fit-il en lui offrant son bras.

Elle s'y cramponna plus qu'autre chose, se servant de cet appui pour garder l'équilibre, le temps de s'habituer aux talons de ses escarpins noirs.

Il leur fallut bien dix minutes pour rejoindre les cachots où Slughorn tenait ses petites soirées privées. Le maître des potions les fit entrer et s'extasia à son tour sur Théa et sa tenue qui lui allait comme un gant. Encore un autre compliment et la jeune fille risquait de virer rouge tomate, ses joues rougissant à chacun d'eux.

\- Tu ne m'abandonne pas surtout ! glissa Théa à l'oreille du blond.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais nulle part. Il faut bien qu'on se soutienne en tant que seuls Serdaigles, ajouta-t-il après avoir regardé tout autour de lui.

\- Je t'avais dit que ça allait grouiller de Serpen...

La jeune fille s'était arrêtée avant de finir sa phrase. Elliott fronça les sourcils et la dévisagea. En remarquant que l'attention de son amie était attirée un peu plus loin, il suivit son regard qui était fixé sur un groupe de garçons de Serpentards. Tous arboraient des costumes qui paraissaient aussi coûteux les uns que les autres. La main de Théa s'était refermée sur son bras, ses ongles étaient plantés dans la manche de sa veste. Elle avait la mâchoire serrée et les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Théa, ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta le blond.

Elle mit quelque seconde à revenir à elle puis tourna la tête vers son ami. Elle lui sourit finalement avant de secouer la tête :

\- Rien. Il n'y a rien.

\- Théa. Je te connais depuis que tu es haute comme ça, lui rappela-t-il en mettant sa main à hauteur de sa hanche. Je ne pense pas m'avancer en disant que je te connais par cœur. Je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas.

La sorcière se mordit la lèvre. Elle hésitait à raconter à Elliott ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule avec des Serpentards. Il la fixait de ses yeux bleus. Tel qu'elle le connaissait, il n'allait pas abandonner. Elle soupira puis lui raconta.

\- Je savais que tu avais pleuré quand je t'ai trouvé dans ce couloir ! grogna-t-il. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit à ce moment ?

\- Exactement pour ça, souffla-t-elle en attrapant dans sa main le poing serré d'Elliott. Ça ne servirait à rien de les taper, Elliott. Ils n'en valent pas la peine.

\- Ils t'ont blessé et t'ont fait pleurer. Pour moi, ça en vaut la peine.

\- Si tu m'aimes, tu ne feras pas ça.

Le garçon ferma les yeux un moment, puis expira fort et sa main se détendit.

\- D'accord, mais il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, la prévint-il.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ensemble, tous les deux.

Les deux amis se retournèrent vers la voix traînante qui les avait abordé. C'était un des amis de Regulus, Callum. Celui-là même qui avait traité Théa de Sang de bourbe.

\- McMillan, je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler que tu viens d'une grande lignée pure. On te serait tous grée de ne pas gâcher ton héritage.

La mâchoire d'Elliott se contracta si violemment que Théa crut entendre ses dents s'entrechoquer. Elle ne connaissait pas ce Callum mais il devait vraiment être bête pour venir se pavaner et balancer des trucs pareils directement au nez d'Elliott. Théa avait déjà eu du mal à l'empêcher d'aller lui foutre son poing dans la figure avant alors maintenant. Elle attrapa le bras d'Elliott et sentit que les muscles de son bras étaient bandés, comme un arc prêt à tirer.

\- Elliott, s'il te plaît, implora-t-elle. C'est ce qu'il veut, ne le laisse pas gagner.

\- C'est bien, tu écoutes ta chérie, railla Callum.

\- On est ami. Non, en fait, Elliott est comme mon frère. Et, contrairement à toi et tes Sangs Purs, l'inceste, ce n'est pas tout à fait notre délire, susurra Théa, un grand sourire hypocrite plaqué sur les lèvres.

Les narines du Serpentard frémirent mais il ne trouva rien à dire. Il préféra finalement tourner les talons et aller se chercher une nouvelle victime. Un bruit, à moitié entre le rire et le soupir, fusa à côté d'eux. Regulus avait l'air amusé par la saynète qui venait d'avoir lieu. Il s'approcha d'eux pour les saluer.

\- Théa. On a sûrement dû te le dire dix fois déjà mais tu es magnifique.

Ses yeux bleus-gris la détaillèrent des pieds à la tête. Il la dévorait littéralement du regard, sans chercher à s'en cacher. Théa eut tellement chaud qu'elle s'attendait presque à ce que de la vapeur s'échappe par ses oreilles. Elle essaya de se reprendre. Après tout, s'il la regardait, il n'y avait pas de raisons pour qu'elle n'en fasse pas autant. Elle le détailla alors à son tour : son visage était, comme à l'accoutumée, parfait. Ses yeux bleus-gris encadrés des ces cils noirs, qui semblaient la défier, ses cheveux relevés vers l'arrière, sans qu'aucune mèche rebelle ne vint casser le tableau blanc parfait de son front. Il avait passé un costume noir sur une chemise blanche mais portait une cravate émeraude, sûrement un rappel de sa maison. Une cravate émeraude. Une _cravate émeraude_. Exactement du même vert que sa robe –et ses yeux. Il sourit beaucoup plus largement quand il sut qu'elle avait compris. Ses joues étaient tellement brûlantes qu'elles lui faisaient presque mal. Maintenant qu'il avait fait son petit effet, il pouvait partir. Avant de se retourner, il salua tout de même Elliott.

\- Cousin.

Elliott lui adressa un sourire contrit. Théa en oublia immédiatement sa gêne et se tourna vers son ami, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction.

\- Viens avec moi sur le balcon, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, dit-elle en le tirant par le bras à sa suite.

Une fois seuls sur le balcon, elle s'exclama :

\- Cousin ?! Depuis quand Regulus Black fait-il parti de ta famille ?

\- Depuis que son grand-père a épousé la sœur de mon grand-père. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon cousin. Enfin, ce n'est pas mon cousin germain mais plutôt un cousin au... troisième degré.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

\- Pourquoi je l'aurais fait ? Je ne savais pas que tu le connaissais. Assez bien d'ailleurs, d'après ce que j'ai vu.

\- N'essaie pas de changer de sujet !

\- Je ne change pas de sujet on parle toujours de Regulus Black si je ne m'abuse. C'est quoi le truc entre vous deux ?

\- Il n'y a rien. Je t'assure, appuya-t-elle sa parole face au regard « Je-n'en-crois-pas-un-mot » du blond.

\- Il n'y a peut être rien –pour le moment- mais lui aimerait bien.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- J'ai bien vu la façon dont il te regardait. Et crois le ou pas mais je suis aussi un garçon. Je comprends exactement la signification de ce regard.

\- Et que veut-il donc dire, ô grand Maître des regards ?

\- Tu n'es quand même pas si innocente ? Il veut coucher avec toi.

Théa ouvrit la bouche pour protester, avant de la refermer. Et de répéter le processus. Voilà qu'elle s'était transformée en poisson maintenant ! Malgré la fraîcheur agréable du dehors, ses joues la brûlaient à nouveau. Elle n'avait jamais abordé un sujet pareil avec Elliott. D'ailleurs, avec personne d'autre que Holly. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être gênée ou prétendre que tout était normal.

\- Théa, ça va ?

Elliott semblait à moitié inquiet, à moitié mort de rire.

\- Ça va ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu venais de me dire qu'il... enfin qu'il voulait... enfin que...

\- Je crois que le mot que tu cherches est « couché avec toi ».

\- Elliott ! s'indigna Théa en frappant son ami, qui rigolait franchement à présent. Arrête de répéter ça ! C'est ultra gênant !

\- Pardon, pardon, rendit-il les armes, paumes levées en signe de reddition. Mais il fallait voir ta tête !

\- Ça n'arrivera pas.

\- De quoi ?

\- Il ne couchera pas avec moi.

\- Hé ! Tu n'as pas à te justifier de quoi que ce soit auprès de moi. Jamais je ne te jugerais.

\- Oui, mais quand même.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, pour montrer son obstination, ce qui refit rire Elliott.

\- Allez viens, on va danser.

Et il réussit à l'entraîner à l'intérieur, d'où une musique s'élevait et ils se fondirent parmi les élèves qui s'étaient déjà lancés.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :D ; il permet de découvrir un peu plus Elliott.

Vos remarques/commentaires/critiques sont toujours les bienvenues ;)


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Le premier match de Quidditch de l'année allait débuter dans dix minutes. Toute l'équipe de Serdaigle était réunie autour de son capitaine, qui distribuait des conseils de dernières minutes. Les joueurs avaient l'air stressés, mais ils savaient tous que le stress s'effacerait à la seconde où ils s'élanceraient sur leur balais et que le match commencerait. Ce match était important pour toute la maison, mais surtout pour Elliott, qui faisait ses premiers pas en tant que capitaine d'équipe. Il allait devoir faire ses preuves. Même si, jusque là, il n'avait jamais reçu que des compliments de la part de ses joueurs, qui saluaient son dévouement. Une fois son discours d'avant match finit, il prit Théa à part.

\- Théa. On va donner tout ce qu'on a mais, sans te mettre la pression, tu sais que la fin du match repose sur toi.

\- Tu as raison, je n'ai pas du tout la pression, rigola nerveusement Théa.

Elle réajusta sa cape bleue. Elliott lui attrapa les épaules et lui sourit.

\- Fais ce que tu as toujours fait et ce sera parfait. Allez, on y va !

Ils attrapèrent leur balais et, suivis des trois poursuiveurs et des deux batteurs, entrèrent sur le terrain. La foule les acclama. Les matchs de Quidditch étaient toujours un événement à Poudlard. Théa regarda en l'air vers les tribunes et de voir une foule bleue les soutenir la gonfla à bloc. Leur maison comptait sur eux, ils ne devaient pas les décevoir.

Les deux équipes se rejoignirent au milieu du terrain puis enfourchèrent leur balais. Au signal de départ, les quatorze joueurs ainsi que les balles –les deux cognards et le Vif d'Or- s'élevèrent dans les airs. Puis le professeur Bibine envoya le Souafle et le jeu démarra. Théa prit immédiatement de l'altitude, pour ne pas se retrouver dans les pattes des joueurs de son équipe et gêner leur progression. Elle s'immobilisa au milieu du terrain, plusieurs mètres au dessus de l'endroit où se disputait déjà férocement le match. Pour l'instant, le Souafle était en possession de l'équipe adverse, ce qui la fit grincer des dents. Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle, pour surveiller, même si elle savait que le Vif d'Or ne réapparaîtrait pas de sitôt.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit un joueur vert s'élever à sa hauteur et se rapprocher suffisamment d'elle pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre parler. Évidemment, c'était Black, l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard. Ce qui donnait à Théa une raison de plus d'attraper le Vif d'Or. Il n'était pas question qu'elle perde contre Regulus.

\- On profite de la vue ? hurla-t-il pour se faire entendre malgré le vent qui sifflait à leur oreille.

\- Je cherchais le meilleur endroit pour vous voir perdre.

\- Ça c'est ce qu'on va voir !

Au même moment, la voix fluette d'une Gryffondor de troisième année –celle qui s'occupait de commenter le match- se fit entendre au travers du vacarme du vent : « Et ce sont les Serpentards qui ouvrent le score en marquant dix points ! ». Théa n'accorda même pas un regard à Black à côté d'elle, elle savait qu'il devait être en train de jubiler.

La jeune sorcière suivit le match d'un regard concentré, en décrivant des cercles de diamètres différents autour du terrain. Les Serpentards avaient encore marqué mais les Serdaigles avaient fini par les rattraper et étaient même en tête, maintenant. Le match battait son plein, le vent soufflait toujours autant, faisant fouetter violemment les capes des joueurs contre leurs bottes. Parfois, certains joueurs perdaient l'équilibre quand ils devaient s'élancer à contre-vent mais heureusement, personne n'était encore tombé. Adrian et Frankie, les deux batteurs de Serdaigle, faisaient du bon boulot et tenaient les cognards éloignés des membres de leur équipe. Mais Serpentard se défendait très bien, évitant eux aussi les cognards qu'ils pouvaient leur envoyer. Le match était serré.

Finalement, les tactiques brutes des Verts et Argent eurent raison d'un joueur de Serdaigle, qui tomba de son balais après s'être reçu un cognard en plein tibia. Vu l'horrible craquement qui avait résonné, il y avait fort à parier que l'os était cassé. Les Serdaigles étaient contrariés, ils avaient perdu un poursuiveurs, et un bon ! Théa priait pour que ça ne leur porte pas préjudice. En attendant, le score était de 50 à 30 pour les Serdaigles mais, le temps que les résultats soient annoncés à voix haute, Serpentard avait déjà réduit l'écart qui séparait les deux équipes à dix points.

Du coin de l'œil, Théa aperçut un éclat doré. Le Vif d'or, enfin ! Regulus, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du terrain, avait aussi remarqué quelque chose car il s'était lancé dans sa direction. Théa n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et partit à la poursuite de la noix dorée et ailée. Elle entendit vaguement le commentaire de la Gryffondor sur le fait que le Vif d'Or avait été repéré. Elle était trop concentré sur sa cible pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Regulus était arrivé à sa hauteur et ils volaient à présent au coude à coude. La petite balle en or n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et trimbalait les deux Attrapeurs sur toute la longueur du terrain, en haut, en bas, à gauche, à droite. Avec le Vif d'Or, tout était une question de stabilité, d'adresse et surtout, de vitesse. C'était sur ce point précis que Théa comptait battre son adversaire. Étant plus petite et plus légère que le sorcier, elle pouvait compter sur cela pour le distancer. Mais seulement quand le moment serait venu, pour ne pas ni perdre ses forces, ni lui laisser entrevoir qu'elle pouvait avoir un avantage quelconque sur lui.

Après une nouvelle feinte du Vif d'Or, elle sut que c'était le moment de se lancer. Elle accéléra, dépassant le Serpentard qui fut déstabilisé pendant une fraction de seconde. Elle était maintenant tout proche du Vif. Ses ailes battaient si vite qu'elles en étaient invisibles. Théa s'approcha encore un peu et s'avança sur son balai, jusqu'à se retrouver tout au bord. Elle prenait des risques mais elle s'en fichait du moment qu'elle attrapait cette fichue noix volante. Elle était tellement concentrée sur son but qu'elle ne faisait plus attention à rien, même pas à son nom hurlé et encore moins au cognard qui fonçait droit sur elle, lancé par un poursuiveur Serpentard énervé de voir qu'ils allaient perdre. La balle en fer s'écrasa sur sa tempe droite avec un craquement qui dû résonner à travers l'école entière. La vision de la jeune fille devint noire et elle perdit instantanément connaissance avant de basculer par-dessus son balais. Le Vif d'Or la suivit dans sa chute.

...

Albus était installé dans une chaise à côté du lit de Théa, à l'infirmerie. Il l'avait veillé toute la soirée. Il avait compris trop tard que le cognard fonçait droit sur elle et allait la percuter de plein fouet, il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'arrêter. Il avait eu si peur en la voyant basculer dans le vide. Une peur qui l'avait tétanisé, le pétrifiant totalement sur place, comme s'il avait été sous le sort d'un _petrificus totalus_. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait s'il devait arriver malheur à sa fille. Mme Pomfresh se dirigea vers lui timidement, comme si elle avait peur d'interrompre.

\- Monsieur, des jeunes gens sont là pour voir Miss McArthur –encore.

\- Laissez les entrer, Pompom.

Quelques secondes plus tard, trois élèves de Serdaigles –deux blonds et un brun- se présentaient timidement au directeur. Holly avait les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda finalement Elliott.

\- Elle ne se réveillera pas tout de suite à cause de la potion que Mme Pomfresh lui a administré mais elle va bien. Le pire a été évité.

Les trois Serdaigles soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils n'avaient pas été autorisé à venir la voir immédiatement après son admission à l'infirmerie et ils avaient passé la fin de l'après-midi à roder dans le couloir devant la demeure de Mme Pomfresh, venant la voir toutes les demi-heure pour demander à voir leur amie. Mais l'infirmière leur avait gentiment mais fermement fait comprendre que, pour le moment, aucune visite n'était autorisée. Dumbledore mis à part.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre et tous tournèrent la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Robbie et Elliott jetèrent un regard noir à la cravate vert et argent qu'arborait Regulus. C'était à cause d'un Serpentard que leur amie se trouvait à l'infirmerie dans cet état, une affreuse marque rouge vif s'étendant sur tout le côté droit de son visage.

\- Je voulais juste savoir comment elle allait mais je repasserai, fit le Serpentard, gêné.

\- Non, vous pouvez rester Monsieur Black, l'interpella Albus alors qu'il faisait demi-tour. Elle ira bien. Rien que notre très chère Pompom ne puisse guérir, même s'il faudra un peu de temps.

Le soulagement détendit brièvement les traits de Regulus. Il ne se sentait quand même pas à l'aise dans cette pièce, avec tout ces Serdaigles qui le dévisageaient, certains avec les yeux rouges. Sans compter l'infirmière et le directeur. Il repasserait voir Théa plus tard, quand elle serait seule. Il s'excusa donc et prit congé. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il entendit qu'on l'appelait.

\- Regulus !

C'était la blonde, Holly. Il se retourna et elle lui sauta dans les bras. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il resta les bras ballants, tendu comme un ressort, les yeux et la bouche ouverte de stupeur. Plus encore, il était à présent atrocement gêné.

\- Euh... souffla-t-il.

\- Merci, dit Holly en resserrant son étreinte autour de son cou. Sans toi, elle ne s'en serait certainement pas sortie.

\- De... De rien. C'est... Normal.

Il tapota maladroitement le dos de la blonde, priant intérieurement pour qu'elle le lâche vite. Quand elle s'écarta elle lui sourit sourire qu'il essaya de lui rendre, à sa façon. Elliott et Robbie s'étaient approché aussi et lui serrèrent la main. C'en était trop pour lui, il partit avant qu'il ne vint l'idée à Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh d'en faire de même.

Quand il avait vu le cognard frapper Théa en pleine tête, son cœur avait manqué un battement. Le bruit qui avait alors résonné l'avait glacé. Son instinct premier aurait été de sortir sa baguette pour foudroyer l'imbécile qui avait osé faire ça. Mais, en voyant le corps de la jeune fille basculer dans le vide, il avait juste foncé. Si elle s'écrasait en bas, même les meilleurs médecins sorciers de St Mangouste ne pourraient rien faire pour elle. Elle serait... partie. Pour toujours. Et ça, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas.

Regulus était un très bon attrapeur mais le corps inconscient d'un être humain n'avait définitivement rien à voir avec le petit Vif d'Or. Il avait cependant réussi à prendre suffisamment de vitesse pour se placer sous la trajectoire de Théa et la réceptionner. À quelques mètres du sol. Heureusement, car le poids de la sorcière dans ses bras lui avait fait perdre ses appuis sur son balais et il était à son tour tombé. Il s'était enroulé autour d'elle et son corps avait fait rempart entre elle et le sol, accusant le coup.

Au final, il s'en sortait avec seulement un bleu. Et elle était en vie. Il avait eu le plus grand mal à ne pas aller chercher le poursuiveur de son équipe qui avait renvoyé le cognard sur Théa mais il s'était résolu en voyant que McGonagall le traînait déjà en direction du bureau du principal. Il allait être lourdement sanctionné, peut être même renvoyé. Il avait manqué de tuer une élève, après tout, c'était justifié. Et puis, mieux valait pour lui qu'il ne recroise jamais la route de Black.

...

Quand Théa ouvrit enfin les yeux, l'infirmerie était plongée dans le noir et il n'y avait pas un bruit. Elle essaya de se redresser contre son oreiller mais une douleur tenace à la tête la força à rester allongée. Elle tourna alors doucement la tête sur sa droite. Robbie était sur une chaise, à moitié avachi sur son lit. En sentant du mouvement, il se redressa immédiatement, en clignant des yeux étourdis. Il s'était endormi. Il se frotta les paupières et vit que son amie était réveillée. Il lui sourit largement.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Un peu sonnée, mais ça peut aller.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Théa réfléchit. Son dernier souvenir remontait au match de Quidditch qu'ils disputaient contre les Serpentards.

\- Hum. J'étais sur le point d'attraper le Vif d'Or quand... un truc très dur m'a cogné la tête et... plus rien.

\- C'était Hawthorne, un des poursuiveurs de Serpentard. Quand il a compris que tu allais avoir le Vif d'Or et que le match était fini, il a juste pris la batte d'un batteur et il a envoyé ce cognard droit sur toi. La balle t'a touché en pleine tête, et tu es tombée de ton balais. On a eu tellement peur ! Tout s'est passé si vite que personne n'a eu le temps de réagir. Et tu tombais et si Black ne t'avais pas rattrapée à temps... Je préfère ne même pas y penser.

Théa réceptionna le flot d'informations que venait de lui livrer le brun. Son cerveau essaya de les traiter, mais il fonctionnait très lentement, à cause de la douleur. Dû au cognard qui lui avait percuté le crâne donc. Elle avait très certainement une commotion cérébrale. Heureusement qu'elle était entre les mains de Mme Pomfresh. Robbie avait dit autre chose aussi.

\- Tu as dit que Regulus m'avait rattrapé ?

\- Oui. Quand tu es tombée, il a juste foncé sur son balais. Il t'a récupéré à quelques mètres du sol à peine. Je crois qu'on a entendu le soupir de soulagement des gradins jusqu'au fin fond de la forêt interdite.

Donc comme ça, c'était Regulus qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle lui était redevable. Elle était curieuse de savoir comment cela allait se présenter. Autre chose la tracassait.

\- J'étais à deux doigt d'avoir le Vif d'Or. Je crois même l'avoir senti dans ma main avant de perdre connaissance. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on a gagné ou pas ?

Robbie se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gêné.

\- Techniquement, tu avais attrapé le Vif. Donc techniquement, Serdaigle a gagné. Mais Dumbledore a décrété que le match ne compterait pas, au vu de ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Non, t'es pas sérieux ?! s'exclama Théa, dont la voix résonna dans sa propre tête. Il ne peut pas me faire ça !

Robbie haussa les épaules, vraiment désolé. Tous les Serdaigles avaient protesté la décision du directeur, mais personne n'avait pu obtenir gain de cause. Seule une aurait pu, et elle se trouvait à ce moment à l'infirmerie, inconsciente. Théa soupira. Cela ne servait à rien de bouder, ça n'allait rien changer à l'histoire. Maintenant, s'ils voulaient gagner la Coupe, ils avaient intérêt à battre Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. Son regard dévia et elle regarda la porte, derrière Robbie. Il se tourna pour voir ce qu'elle fixait.

\- Les autres ne pouvaient pas rester, expliqua-t-il en pensant qu'elle devait s'interroger sur l'absence de Holly et Elliott. À vrai dire, Mme Pomfresh voulait tous nous mettre dehors mais aucun de nous ne voulait que tu sois seule si tu te réveillais. Donc on a insisté et j'ai pu rester.

Théa lui attrapa la main et la serra fort. Elle articula un _merci_ et un _je vous aime tous très fort_ avant que ses paupières lourdes ne se referment. Elle n'entendit pas la réponse de Robbie.

...

Le lendemain midi, après une longue nuit de sommeil et une sieste, Théa se sentait un peu mieux. Holly, Robbie (le pauvre n'avait pas beaucoup dormi) et Elliott étaient passés la voir après le petit déjeuner. Ils étaient heureux de voir qu'elle se remettait, même si à leur goût, c'était trop long. Surtout pour Holly, qui avait dû dormir seule cette nuit. Elle l'informa qu'elle avait demandé à Mme Pomfresh quand elle pourrait sortir et que, d'après l'infirmière, Théa serait dehors juste à temps pour la première sortie à Préaulard. Holly lui avait annoncé ça en sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre, déjà toute excitée par cette sortie. La connaissant, elle avait déjà prévu tout un programme à réaliser une fois là-bas.

Ses amis ne s'étaient pas attardés, ils devaient filer en cours. Ils lui avaient d'ailleurs promis de repasser à la fin de la journée lui apporter tout ce qu'ils auraient fait dans la journée, pour ne pas qu'elle prenne de retard, bien qu'étant évidemment excusée par les professeurs. Serdaigle un jour, Serdaigle toujours.

Aux alentours de midi, un visiteur surprise passa la voir. Théa ne s'y attendait tellement pas qu'elle se redressa dans son lit comme un ressort, avant de le regretter amèrement. Elle se tint la tête et serra fort les paupières le temps que les points qui dansaient devant ses yeux se calmèrent. Le jeune Gryffondor se précipita au pied du lit, hésitant fortement sur la marche à suivre : devait-il appeler Mme Pomfresh ou attendre ?

\- Euh... ça va ? s'inquiéta Caleb.

\- Juste un petit étourdissement, répondit la sorcière, qui se remettait progressivement. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. Non pas que ce soit un reproche, au contraire !

\- Je t'avoue que j'ai hésité à venir. Je ne savais pas si ça serait malvenu. Mais je voulais voir comment tu allais, même si Holly nous a fait un rapport détaillé tout à l'heure.

\- Connaissant Holly, elle n'a rien dû oublier.

\- Comme je constate que tu porte bien un T-shirt rouge avec écrit « J'aime les chocogrenouilles ! », je dirais que non, elle n'a rien oublié.

Sa phrase arracha un rire à Théa, mais cela ressembla plus à un gémissement de douleur. Caleb dévisageait sa tempe droite avec une grimace peinée. Théa se rendit seulement compte alors qu'elle devait avoir une marque laissé par son ami le cognard.

\- Tu pourrais me rendre un service et essayer de me trouver un miroir ? demanda-t-elle au Gryffondor.

\- Euh, bien sûr.

Il revint moins de deux minutes plus tard et lui tendit l'objet réfléchissant, une moue contrite sur les lèvres.

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux voir ça ?

\- Vu la tête que tu as faite en me regardant, ça ne doit vraiment pas être beau. Mais il faut que je sache.

Elle s'observa et ouvrit grands les yeux. Le côté droit de son visage était gonflé, tuméfié. Mais pire encore, il était rougi et avait commencé à bleuir au centre de l'hématome. Elle faisait vraiment peur à voir. Ah ça ! Pas besoin de se déguiser pour Halloween si, dans moins de deux semaines, elle ressemblait encore à ça.

\- Bah merde alors, souffla-t-elle. Je suis ignoble.

\- Mais non. Tu as juste une blessure ignoble. Mais toi, tu restes belle.

Théa rougit d'une joue, l'autre ne pouvant décemment pas être plus rouge que ce qu'elle était déjà. Le garçon resta encore un moment avec elle, et ils parlèrent vraiment pour la première fois, de tout et de rien. Elle l'appréciait déjà. Il était sympa, mignon et surtout, ne se prenait pas la tête. Lui et Elijah se ressemblaient beaucoup, en fait. Pas besoin de demander à Holly ce qui lui plaisait chez lui, Théa le comprenait parfaitement en parlant avec son meilleur ami. Finalement, il dut partir : lui n'était pas exempté de cours. Il lui promit de repasser.

Après son départ, Mme Pomfresh apporta à Théa des potions ainsi qu'une serviette froide pour sa joue. Le contact du tissu, gelé en comparaison de sa peau, lui fit mal au départ mais ne tarda pas à la soulager. Elle se rallongea dans son lit, se calant contre ses oreillers. Le temps lui parut si long qu'elle en vint à quémander des livres pour étudier. Au moins comme ça, elle ne se sentait pas trop inutile.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire ; après tout, qui n'a jamais rêvé d'enfourcher un balais et de s'élancer dans les airs après une des trois balles du Quidditch, même si la chute était plutôt remarquable... !

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions (et merci beaucoup aux précédentes reviews, ça m'aide beaucoup de savoir ce que vous pensez !)

Bon week end ! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien, avec ce beau temps (en espérant que ça dure !)

Comme prévu, voici le chapitre de cette semaine. On pourra notamment y découvrir un côté un peu plus sombre et la psychologie assez complexe de Regulus. Et de lancer les premières investigations sur les origines de Théa.

En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

9.

Théa se trouvait à une table au fond des Trois Balais, le pub de Mme Rosmerta, qu'elle avait été garder en attendant qu'Holly aille chercher leurs consommations au bar. Comme c'était le cas à chacune de leur sortie à Préaulard, le pub grouillait d'élèves de la célèbre école de magie, qui se donnaient tous rendez-vous ici pour déguster les fameuses Bièraubeurres.

La jeune sorcière avait eu l'autorisation de sortir de l'infirmerie la veille, et elle ne se l'était pas fait dire deux fois avant de prendre ses affaires et décamper. Depuis presque une semaine qu'elle traînait là-bas, ce n'était pas trop tôt. Elle se sentait parfaitement bien, n'avait plus de maux de tête, ni de vertiges ou d'envie de vomir. Son visage avait dégonflé et retrouvé sa forme normale mais malgré toutes les potions de Mme Pomfresh, le côté droit présentait encore un dégradé de couleurs allant du bleu au jaune. Ce n'était douloureux que si elle appuyait dessus. Ce qui lui arrivait souvent car, oubliant sa blessure, elle posait souvent sa tête sur sa main quand elle était attablée, ravivant à coup sûr la douleur.

Théa releva la tête en voyant du mouvement à côté d'elle. Un garçon brun aux traits réguliers et aux yeux bleus-gris portant une cravate verte et argent se tenait juste devant sa table. Elle fit semblant de ne pas reconnaître Regulus, avant de prendre un air étonné.

\- Tiens, serait-ce mon sauveur ? Je ne suis pas trop sûre parce que j'ai pris un méchant coup sur la tête et comme ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu...

\- Je suis passé te voir à l'infirmerie. Une ou deux fois, répondit Black, qui avait tout de suite compris le reproche de Théa.

\- Le coup a dû être plus fort que ce que je croyais parce que je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu.

\- Tu dormais...

\- Bien sûr. Et repasser à un autre moment, peut être quand je ne dormais pas ?

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Tu sais quoi je te remercie de m'avoir rattrapé et de m'avoir sauvé. Mais maintenant laisse-moi tranquille. Retourne avec tes amis au sang pur et tout sera plus simple pour tout le monde.

Regulus la dévisagea, d'un air dur. Il serra la mâchoire, comme s'il se retenait de lui répondre. Théa ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris, après tout il lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais en le voyant et en lui parlant, elle avait de nouveau pensé à son accident et la colère était montée d'un coup. Elle était énervée, en colère contre ce qui lui était arrivé, contre les Serpentards qui se pensaient supérieur à tous, contre ces fichus statuts du sang. Et aussi contre Regulus, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Pourquoi continuait-il à venir vers elle si au fond de lui il la méprisait parce que son sang n'était pas pur. Il rendait les choses compliquées tout seul.

Elle soutint son regard, histoire de montrer qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle disait, qu'elle voulait qu'il la laissa tranquille. Holly arriva à ce moment. En voyant Black, elle s'exclama :

\- Regulus ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais là ! Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

\- Non, j'allais partir, répondit le Serpentard d'une voix froide. Mes _amis_ m'attendent.

Il tourna immédiatement les talons et disparu au milieu de la foule. Holly se retourna vers Théa, surprise. Cette dernière haussa les épaules.

\- Ces Serpentards, ils sont vraiment bizarres, fit Holly en glissant sur la table trois Bièraubeurres et un sirop de cerise-soda avec une boule de glace, que s'empressa d'attraper Théa.

C'était Flitwick qui lui avait un jour montré cette boisson et la jeune fille en était tombée raide dingue. Depuis, elle prenait toujours son sirop de cerise-soda chaque fois qu'ils se rendaient aux Trois Balais, quand tous ces amis prenaient tout le temps des Bièraubeurres.

\- Je croyais qu'on rejoignait Elliott et Robbie à Honeydukes après ? zozota Théa avec la paille dans la bouche.

\- Oui, c'est le cas.

\- Alors tu compte boire trois Bièraubeurres à toi toute seule ?

\- Non, celles-ci sont pour Elijah et Caleb, qui ne devraient plus tarder. Ah, quand on parle des loups !

Holly fit signe aux deux Gryffondors qui les rejoignirent en se frayant un chemin à travers la foule à coup de coude. Théa jeta un regard en coin à la blonde. Toute la semaine, elle l'avait tenue au courant des avancées de l'opération Sédulijah. Apparemment, les choses avançaient plutôt bien. Le métisse avait d'ailleurs demandé à Holly d'être sa cavalière pour le bal d'Halloween, le week-end prochain. Ce qui rappela à la brunette qu'elle n'avait toujours pas de cavalier. Elle pourrait toujours y aller avec Elliott, à moins que ce dernier n'eut déjà un rendez-vous, bien qu'elle en douta fort –ça ne ressemblait pas à son ami.

Les quatre sorciers parlèrent, rirent et Caleb offrit même une seconde tournée. Quand l'heure de leur rendez-vous avec les garçons Serdaigles approcha, elles proposèrent à Caleb et Elijah de les accompagner mais ils avaient déjà autre chose de prévu. Ils se séparèrent donc à la porte du pub.

\- Ils sont cool, hein, fit Holly qui était complètement sous le charme des Gryffondors. Tu imagines, si je sortais avec Elijah et toi avec Caleb !

\- Tu as enfin abandonné ton ancienne opération ?

\- Oh non. Mais comme ça tu auras deux garçons qui se battront rien que pour toi ! Le rêve de toutes les filles...

\- Pas le mien. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de voir Caleb et Black se battre.

\- Je suis sûre que Caleb se défendrait très bien. Mais Regulus... je crois que c'est à cause de son côté sombre mais je pense que c'est lui qui gagnerait.

\- Allez, arrête de raconter des conneries et achète moi des bonbons ! rit Théa en poussant la porte de la boutique Honeydukes, où les attendaient déjà leurs amis.

...

Le cours de potion venait de se finir et Théa ne s'était pas attardée en classe. Le cours lui avait paru durer une éternité, elle et Black ne s'étaient parlé que quand la situation l'exigeait : une consigne pour la potion, un ingrédient qu'elle ne trouvait pas. L'ambiance était pesante, et elle savait que c'était en grande partie de sa faute mais elle refusait de s'excuser.

Il la rattrapa au coin d'un couloir et la tira à l'écart. Elle dégagea son bras et se planta face à lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir prendre un air froid.

\- Sérieusement ?! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas juste me laisser tranquille ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Je n'en ai pas envie, c'est tout.

\- Et bien moi, si !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? grogna-t-il, énervé.

\- Non, vraiment ? Pour commencer, je crois me souvenir de cette fois où tes amis m'ont très clairement fait comprendre que je n'étais qu'une moins que rien, que je ne valais pas la peine que tu perde ton temps avec moi puisque je ne suis qu'une « possible Sang de Bourbe ». Il ne me semble pas t'avoir entendu broncher. Ensuite, tu ne passe pas me voir à l'infirmerie parce que c'est « compliqué »...

\- Tu ne comprends pas. C'est _vraiment_ compliqué. Je n'ai rien dit à Callum et Evan parce qu'ils n'ont pas tord on ne sait pas ce que tu es.

\- On ne sait pas ce que je suis ? s'écria Théa, sa voix s'élevant dans les aigus. Non mais tu t'entends parler des fois ? Je suis un être humain, comme toi, comme tes amis. Bien que pour vous parfois, j'ai de sérieux doutes.

\- Alors maintenant, je n'ai pas le droit de dire le mot « Sang de Bourbe » sous peine de passer pour quelqu'un d'horrible mais toi tu as le droit de dire ce genre de chose et tu restes la parfaite petite fille sage et humaine ?

La poitrine de Regulus se soulevait et s'abaissait très rapidement, dans une vaine tentative de garder son calme –calme qu'il avait, de toutes façons, déjà perdu. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'engueulaient, il avait avancé vers la sorcière qui, du coup, avait reculé sans s'en rendre compte. Elle fit un pas supplémentaire en arrière et se retrouva dos au mur. Elle ne laissa rien paraître de sa surprise. Au lieu de quoi, elle continua, en reprenant les mots que le Serpentard avait utilisé plus tôt :

\- Tu ne comprends pas c'est compliqué mais, au fond, je n'ai pas tort.

\- Donc je ne serais pas humain.

\- Au sens moral du terme, évidemment. Mais j'ai simplement dit que j'avais de sérieux dou...

Regulus abattit ses poings serrés sur le mur, des deux côtés de la tête de Théa qui se plaqua contre la pierre.

\- Retire tes mains, ordonna la brune.

\- Quoi, je t'aurais fais peur ? prit-il un air innocent.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, répondit-elle alors même que son cœur battait à cent à l'heure dans sa cage thoracique.

\- Peut être que tu devrais. Tu l'as dit, tu doute de mon humanité.

\- Quoi, parce que en plus tu es un psychopathe ?

Sa mâchoire se contracta puis il répondit, en détachant bien chaque mot :

\- Tu ne sais pas qui je suis.

\- Et tu ne sais pas qui je suis non plus.

\- Ah, parce que toi, tu le sais ? lâcha-t-il avec un air dédaigneux. Tu ne sais même pas qui sont tes parents.

Théa ne réfléchit même pas avant de lui balancer une énorme claque. Regulus recula, plus choqué que sonné (bien que la jeune fille y avait mis le plus de force qu'elle avait pu). Elle avait tout de même réussi à le faire saigner au niveau de la lèvre inférieure. Il essuya le sang d'un revers de main avant de reposer sur elle son regard glacé. Mais il ne l'intimidait absolument pas, elle était beaucoup trop remontée pour ça. Il s'était aventuré sur un sujet qu'il ne fallait pas.

\- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas.

Elle n'avait pas crié, au contraire. Sa voix était posée, basse, presque effrayante pour qui avait l'habitude de côtoyer la jeune fille.

\- Estime toi heureux de connaître les tiens, ta famille. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est.

\- Parce qu'évidemment, tu sais ce que c'est que d'avoir ma famille. Comme tu as l'air de tout savoir.

\- Non, je ne sais pas, mais au moins, ils ne t'ont pas abandonné !

\- Parfois j'aurais préféré.

Ses paroles choquèrent Théa. Elle qui avait réellement été abandonné par ses parents biologiques ne souhaiterait à personne ce sentiment et ces sensations qu'ils entraînaient immanquablement.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

\- Et toi, tu ne connais pas ma famille. Tu ne sais pas qui sont mes parents. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ils sont névrosés. Ni que c'est moi qui ai du essuyé chaque pots cassés, chaque reproche dès que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que c'est sur moi que reposent tous leurs foutus espoirs de descendance pure. Pur. Pur. Toujours ce mot depuis ma naissance. Tu te demandes pourquoi on est comme ça, nous les descendants cinglés des lignées pures ? Tu as ta réponse.

Il reprit son souffle avant de secouer la tête et de tourner les talons, comme si ça l'avait épuisé. Théa, bien que toujours en colère, sentit tout de même une pointe de culpabilité. Elle l'avait repoussé dans ses retranchements, le forçant à lui confesser des choses sur lui qu'il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de dire.

\- Regulus, attends, fit-elle.

\- Quoi ? Si c'est pour me dire que je ne suis qu'un malade, je t'en prie, fais la queue.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je... ton frère, alors ? il...

Le Serpentard fit volte face et plongea ses yeux gris glacés dans ceux de la jeune fille, qui resta pétrifiée sur place. Il serra les poing si fort que ses veines saillirent, contracta la mâchoire et respira fort, comme s'il se retenait de frapper à nouveau le mur en pierre.

\- Je n'ai pas de frère. Je n'en ai plus eu dès l'instant où il a franchi la porte de notre manoir en me laissant seul avec _eux_.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle.

Elle le dévisagea. Il avait un mélange de colère, de tristesse et peut être même une petite (toute petite) pointe de vulnérabilité peints sur son visage. Elle le trouva encore plus beau que d'habitude, même si elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une telle chose fut possible.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Je t'assure que si tu as pitié de moi...

\- Non. La pitié est bien la dernière chose que je pourrais ressentir pour toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais ressentir d'autre alors ?

Son regard avait changé, il n'était plus glaçant, au contraire. Théa sentit ses joues rougir.

\- Quoi ? Rien. (Puis, pour changer au plus vite de sujet : ) Qu'est-il arrivé à l'autre Regulus ?

\- L'autre Regulus ?

\- Le gars froid, énervé, qui prend les gens de haut.

Il pinça les lèvres avant de répondre :

\- Il s'est dit qu'il avait assez gueulé pour aujourd'hui.

\- Je vois.

Il laissa passer un moment, puis allait tourner les talons mais finalement, se reprit et lança, du tac au tac, changeant de sujet –et d'humeur- comme lui seul savait le faire :

\- Ça va sûrement te paraître bizarre mais, tu as déjà cherché à savoir qui étaient –ou sont- tes parents biologiques ?

\- Non, j'attendais justement que quelqu'un comme toi me le suggère avant de m'y mettre ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé toute seule ! ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ironiser en se frappant le front.

\- J'ai souvent de très bonnes idées. Si jamais un jour tu as besoin d'aide pour chercher, fais moi signe.

\- Je … Je veux bien, lâcha-t-elle au moment où il tournait les talons. Que tu m'aides. Peut être que tu auras plus de chance que moi pour trouver quelque chose.

\- Vingt et une heure à la bibliothèque.

\- Oui maître, à vos ordres maître.

Il la regarda en haussant les sourcils, d'un air mi-hautain, mi-amusé. Théa se reprit et se força à sourire, sourire qui parut à peine forcé.

\- J'y serais.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et finalement, s'éloigna enfin.

...

Regulus et Théa étaient assis à une table tout au fond de la bibliothèque, complètement à l'écart d'éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes –qui n'étaient plus très nombreuse à cette heure-ci. Ils avaient une heure avant la fermeture des lieux.

\- Pourquoi la bibliothèque, au fait ? demanda-t-elle à Black, debout à côté de la table –pour une raison mystérieuse, il ne s'était pas encore assis.

\- Je me suis dit que si on avait besoin de consulter un document quelconque, un registre ou autre, la bibliothèque était l'endroit le plus avisé.

\- Pas faux. Par où on commence ?

\- Par le début. Tu as été adoptée, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as déjà interrogé tes parents ? Ils doivent bien savoir quelque chose.

\- Il n'y a que mon père et moi et, oui, je l'ai déjà interrogé mais il ne sait rien. Il m'a trouvé devant le portail de son … euh, sa maison.

\- Devant son portail ? Ce n'est certainement pas une coïncidence. Tu ne dépose pas un bébé devant le portail de n'importe qui. Pourquoi lui ? Tes parents biologiques devaient forcément le connaître.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, on ne dépose tout simplement pas un bébé devant un portail, qu'on connaisse ou non la personne. Mais oui, ils devaient certainement le connaître parce que mon père est … disons, un grand sorcier. Assez connu.

\- McArthur... réfléchit Regulus. C'est marrant, ça ne me dit rien.

Théa hésita un instant, se tritura l'ongle du pouce, puis se décida à lui avouer la vérité.

\- Comme tu vas m'aider, je suppose qu'il serait utile que je te dise la vérité... McArthur, c'est mon nom d'usage mais ce n'est pas mon _vrai_ nom.

\- Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi alors ? Pourquoi as-tu changé ?

\- Pour ne pas qu'on fasse le lien entre moi et mon père, ici, à l'école. Je m'appelle Théa Dumbledore.

\- Dumbledore comme... comme _Dumbledore_ Dumbledore ? fit le Serpentard, choqué.

\- Comme Dumbledore le directeur de cette école, oui. Tu comprends pourquoi il fallait que je change.

\- Et on t'a déposé devant chez lui ?

Il avait l'air sonné. Et un peu effrayé.

\- Non, devant Poudlard.

\- Mais il y a pleins de professeurs dans cette école, tu aurais aussi bien pu être trouvé par lui que McGonagall ou même Chourave.

\- J'étais emballée dans une couverture avec un mot qui spécifiait « Prenez soin de moi, Albus ».

\- Ça réduit en effet les possibilités. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tous les prof t'adorent. Il faut bien chouchouter la fifille du patron.

\- Ne sois pas jaloux, s'ils m'aiment bien, c'est parce que j'ai de très bons résultats. Et éventuellement parce qu'ils m'ont vu grandir .

\- Moi, jaloux ? Ça ne risque pas. Et, tu veux dire que tu habite ici, à Poudlard ?

\- Les professeurs habitent ici à l'année, Dumbledore ne déroge pas à cette règle donc oui, Poudlard est ma maison. De toutes façons, on habite tous un peu ici.

\- Mouais. Pour en revenir à nos recherches, si tu as été déposée ici à l'attention de Dumbledore –ça fait vraiment trop bizarre- peut être que ta mère ou ton père ou même les deux ont été élèves ici.

\- Peut être mais ça nous avancerait à quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si on allait les trouver en consultant un registre d'anciens élèves. D'ailleurs, ça existe ça ?

\- Certainement et, vu l'âge de l'école, ça doit remonter loin ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à arpenter les étagères de la bibliothèque, voir si on trouve quelque chose. Je prends le côté gauche !

À contre-cœur, la jeune fille décolla ses fesses de sa chaise. Elle avait eu son deuxième cours de transplanage ce matin et les courbatures se faisaient déjà ressentir. Elle parcourut le côté droit de la bibliothèque –elle était persuadée qu'il contenait plus de livres et grimoires que le gauche et elle soupçonnait Black de le lui avoir laissé exprès. Les étagères de la bibliothèque de Poudlard étaient vraiment remplies de tout et n'importe quoi : des livres de sorts –pour certains tellement anciens qu'ils n'avaient presque plus de reliure-, de métamorphose, d'histoires pour enfants, de romans... Mais rien qui ne pouvait s'apparenter de près ou de loin à un registre. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si Dumbledore auraient laissé traîner ce genre de document à la portée des élèves.

Elle s'arrêta de déchiffrer les arrêtes des livres cinq minutes pour se frotter les yeux : elle commençait à voir tout flou. Elle en profita pour jeter un œil au brun à sa gauche. Il était concentré sur sa tâche. Théa ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'aidait comme ça. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait vraiment des chances qu'ils découvrirent qu'elle était en fait une Sang Pur –pourquoi ses parents l'auraient-ils abandonné sinon ? Non, le scénario le plus probable, selon elle, c'était que l'un de ses parents était un Sang Pur qui avait fricoter avec un Moldu et qui avait donc, par honte, décidé d'abandonner le bébé.

Elle reporta son regard sur les étagères qui s'étalaient devant elle et poussa un soupir. Tant pis, elle en avait assez pour ce soir. Elle se glissa à pas de velours vers le brun, toujours autant absorber par ses livres.

\- Tu trouves quelque chose ? chuchota la sorcière juste derrière le Serpentard qui sursauta.

\- Tu m'as fait peur. Non, rien. Et toi ?

\- Rien du tout. Et j'ai faim.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

\- Tiens ! Regulus 1, ça faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de l'attraper par le poignet et de la tirer derrière lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte de la bibliothèque. La jeune fille protesta et planta les talons dans le sol, en vain. Il avait beaucoup plus de force qu'elle.

\- Je t'emmène en cuisine, on va voir si les elfes te trouvent quelque chose.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour, bonjour ! Je tenais à m'excuser de ne pas avoir pu être au rendez-vous ce week end et poster ce nouveau chapitre mais période de partiels obligeait :( !

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que le précédent chapitre vous a plu et que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant, voire même plus, pourquoi pas :p

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions/remarques/commentaires/critiques, je prends tout avec le même sourire !

Sur ce, bonne lecture :D

* * *

10.

La pause du midi fut une échappatoire bienvenue à la matinée de cours qui avait semblé ne jamais vouloir finir. Avant la fin du cours de défense contre les forces du mal, chaque élève avait bâillé au moins une bonne dizaine de fois. La fatigue accumulée dans la semaine se faisait très fortement ressentir. Holly avait profité de chaque minutes de leur quatre heures de cours pour interroger Théa sur sa fin de soirée passée avec Regulus.

\- Donc, l'opération est en marche, si je comprends bien, s'était enthousiasmée la blonde.

\- Ne te fais pas trop d'idées. N'oublie pas que nous, les moins que rien au sang impur, ne pouvons fréquenter la très haute sphère des ô combien respectables Sang Pur.

\- Au pire, ce n'est pas comme si vous deviez vous marier. Ce qui se passe a Poudlard, reste à Poudlard, avait-elle répété son mantra.

Ils se trouvaient à présent à table, mangeant avec appétit. Holly continuait de cuisiner Théa, au grand amusement d'Elliott et Robbie. Ce dernier lui vint tout de même en aide, en interrompant la blonde :

\- Au fait, tu as découvert quelque chose hier ?

\- Le seul truc que j'ai découvert, c'est que les elfes font un crumble dé-li-cieux mais que, bizarrement, on n'y a jamais eu le droit. Je te parie qu'ils ne le servent qu'aux profs.

\- Quelle injustice, rigola Elliott.

\- Oui ! C'est une injustice pour nos estomacs !

\- Ne vous aventurez pas sur cette conversation, vous savez à quel point la nourriture est sacrée pour elle ! intervint Holly.

\- Enfin quelqu'un de bonne parole, soupira Théa, en riant.

\- Je sais. Mais je suis désolée, ta prophétesse doit s'en aller.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je te raconterais, fit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

\- Tu vois Elliott, je t'avais dit qu'on n'était jamais convié aux conversations de filles, fit semblant de bouder Robbie.

\- Oh ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, la prochaine fois, vous vous joindrez à nous et on se mettra tous du vernis à ongles en parlant des plus beaux garçons de l'école !

\- Merci, je suis tellement touché. J'ai hâte.

Sur ce petit échange, Holly se leva et quitta la Grande Salle. Théa aperçut Elijah s'éclipser à son tour. La cachottière ! Elle allait en effet avoir des choses à lui raconter. Théa finit son repas et s'excusa auprès des garçons : il fallait qu'elle passa aux toilettes avant son prochain cours.

Dans le hall, quelqu'un la rattrapa et lui tapota l'épaule. En se retournant, elle eut le plaisir de découvrir la tête souriante de Caleb.

\- Salut ! fit-il. Euh... Je me demandais si tu n'avais toujours pas de cavalier, pour demain ?

\- Non, toujours pas, sourit Théa.

Avec tout ce qui c'était passé, elle en avait complètement oublié cette histoire de bal costumé.

\- Je sais que c'est un peu tard pour te demander, je voulais te le demander plus tôt en fait mais comme tu étais à l'infirmerie et que je voulais attendre que tu ailles mieux, enfin bref, s'arrêta-t-il finalement pour reprendre son souffle. Si ça te dit on pourrait y aller ensemble.

\- Bien sûr que ça me dit !

\- Génial ! Euh, il faut que je file mais on a qu'à se donner rendez-vous en bas de l'escalier disons un quart d'heure avant le début ?

\- Ça me semble parfait.

Le jeune homme se balança sur ses pieds une ou deux secondes, semblant hésiter. Puis finalement, il se lança et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Théa. Dans son empressement, il avait manqué de peu ses lèvres, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire rougir. En désignant une destination au hasard avec son pouce par dessus son épaule, il s'excusa :

\- Euh, il faut que j'y aille.

Et il ne demanda pas son reste avant de s'enfuir. À sa démarche, on comprenait facilement qu'il devait être en train de mentalement s'invectiver. Ce qui redoubla le sourire de la sorcière. Du coup, elle avait oublié pourquoi elle était sortie de la Grande Salle avec autant d'empressement. Ah oui ! Elle devait aller aux toilettes ! Elle reprit donc le chemin des WC pour fille quand elle fut à nouveau interrompu.

\- C'était quoi, ça ?

Théa pivota, surprise, vers Regulus qui se trouvait appuyé contre le mur du couloir. Ses cheveux étaient aujourd'hui en bataille, comme s'il les avait laissé tels qu'ils étaient à la sortie du lit. Sa cravate verte et argent était mal nouée et ses manches de chemise relevée. Théa se secoua mentalement : elle devait arrêter de le mater chaque fois qu'il apparaissait dans son champ de vision !

\- De quoi, _ça_?

\- Il t'a embrassé.

\- Parce que maintenant, tu m'espionnes ?

\- Si passer au même endroit que toi, quasiment au même moment c'est t'espionner alors je ferais mieux de me convertir tout de suite en agent secret.

\- Il m'a juste invité au... Mais attends, je ne suis quand même pas en train de me justifier là ? parla-t-elle pour elle-même. Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Mais il t'a quand même embrassé.

\- Non, il ne m'a pas embrassé. Et puis, même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? J'embrasse qui je veux, quand je veux.

Elle s'approcha de Black et, se soulevant légèrement sur ses pointes de pieds, déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis s'éloigna sans demander son reste : elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris et préférait ne pas rester dans les parages. Elle ne vit pas que Regulus mit plusieurs secondes à réagir : il resta d'abord tout raide, les yeux arrondis par la surprise. Puis il pivota légèrement pour la regarder, se demandant certainement ce qui lui était arrivé. Enfin, il secoua la tête et partit dans la direction opposée.

...

Holly et Théa venaient de rejoindre Elijah et Caleb, en bas des escaliers du grand hall. Elijah avait choisi de se déguiser en un héros de BD, un certain Captain America, d'après Holly. Son costume rouge et bleu lui allait comme un gant. Caleb, quand à lui, s'était peint le visage de telle façon qu'il était à peine reconnaissable sous son maquillage : le visage blanc, une bouche rouge au sourire démentiel, des yeux cernés de noir, il avait même été jusqu'à colorer ses cheveux en vert ! Théa reconnut le Joker, un autre personnage de bande dessinée qu'Holly lui avait fait lire. C'était en tout cas très réussi, Caleb faisait froid dans le dos.

À leur arrivée, les filles aussi avaient crée leur petit effet. Surtout Holly, à vrai dire. La jeune fille avait décidé de frapper un grand coup et s'était déguisée en danseuse orientale. Son ensemble rouge et or dévoilait la totalité de son ventre plat, et elle avait bouclé ses long cheveux qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Théa crut bien que les yeux d'Elijah allaient sortir de leur orbite quand il aperçut la jeune fille. La brune, quand à elle, avait choisi d'incarné Cléopâtre, la très connue reine d'Egypte. Elle portait donc une robe blanche tombant jusqu'au sol, marquée à la taille par une ceinture doré décorée de hiéroglyphes, ainsi qu'un large tour de cou, cachant le haut de la robe. Elle arborait également un diadème à tête de serpent et Holly l'avait parfaitement maquillée et coiffée.

Après avoir échangé plusieurs compliments sur chacun des déguisements, ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la Grande Salle qui, pour l'occasion, avait été complètement réaménagée : les longues tables des maisons avaient disparu pour libérer l'espace et ménager une piste de danse. La lumière était très basse et une forte musique résonnait, sur laquelle une bonne centaine d'étudiant se déhanchaient déjà. Des tables le long des murs étaient recouvertes de toute sorte de mets qui paraissaient plus délicieux les uns que les autres, et l'estomac de Théa se réveilla rien qu'à la vue d'une tourte de viande. Elle prévint ses amis que, s'ils la cherchaient, elle serait au buffet puis s'éclipsa. Une fois devant l'immensité des choix qui s'offrait à elle, elle ne sut pas par quoi commencer.

\- La tarte à la citrouille est délicieuse, si tu veux mon avis.

Théa entendit à peine la voix qui venait de lui parler, à travers le vacarme de la musique. Elle fit volte face pour se retrouver face à Regulus, qui la fixait intensément de ses yeux bleus-gris.

\- Mais, je manque à tous mes devoirs, je devrais certainement m'incliner devant notre Reine, ironisa-t-il en réalisant une courbette.

Théa se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Elle fit un pas en arrière pour pouvoir détailler le costume de Black : une armure noire de gladiateur, qui le mettait vraiment en valeur. Surtout le bracelet de cuir qui faisait le tour de son biceps droit. Théa eut du mal à ne pas le fixer bêtement. Au lieu de quoi, elle reporta les yeux sur son visage, qu'il avait astucieusement sali pour faire croire qu'il sortait vainqueur d'un combat de l'arène. Comme elle restait sans rien dire, il eut un sourire en coin et s'approcha de son oreille, pour parler sans avoir à crier :

\- En tout cas, ça te va très bien.

Puis il disparu dans la foule. Théa se mordit la joue pour redescendre sur terre. Certes, il était très –très- beau, mais c'était Regulus Black. Il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux.

\- Jamais, répéta Théa à voix haute.

Elle se retourna vers le buffet et se servit une part de quiche. Tant pis pour la tarte à la citrouille. Elle retrouva ensuite ses amis, son assiette à la main. Elliott et Robbie les avaient rejoints. Les deux garçons avaient tenu à garder secret leur déguisement et Théa put enfin les découvrir. Le blond avait drapé un grand linge blanc autour de sa taille et sur une épaule. Il portait également sur son dos un arc doré ainsi qu'un carquois. Tout égocentrique qu'il était, son ami avait choisi de se déguiser en Apollon, le dieu grec du Soleil et des arts. Aussi réputé pour être la référence en matière de beauté. Rien que ça. Théa éclata de rire en l'attrapant dans ses bras. Elliott ne la décevait jamais.

Elle détailla ensuite Robbie. Le garçon portait une grande robe de sorcier bordeaux, ainsi que le chapeau assorti. Sur son nez étaient juchées des lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Théa haussa les sourcils.

\- Robbie ! appela-t-elle en criant pour se faire entendre.

\- Plaît-il ? fit ce dernier en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Mon cher Robert. Dis moi que tu ne t'es quand même pas déguisé en Albus Dumbledore ?

\- Tu trouves que je lui ressemble ? Ce compliment me va droit au cœur, feignit-il l'émotion en plaquant une main sur sa poitrine.

Pour toute réponse, Théa lui administra une claque sur l'arrière de la tête avant de s'enfuir en riant, Robbie sur les talons. Elle s'empêtra dans sa robe longue et aurait fini par terre, au milieu des danseurs, une part de quiche sur le visage, si son ami ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Du coup, il en oublia sa revanche. Au lieu de quoi, ils entraînèrent le reste de leur groupe sur la piste de danse. Ils s'amusèrent comme des fous, dansèrent, chantèrent. Théa et Holly prirent même le temps de commenter les costumes des autres élèves.

\- Regarde celui-là ! cria Théa.

\- Avec sa grande cape noire ? Tu crois qu'il est déguisé en quoi ? En Grande Faucheuse ? Oh non ! Je sais ! En Mage Noir !

\- Pff ce n'est même pas un déguisement ça, il l'est déjà à moitié, râla Théa en découvrant qu'Evan Rosier se cachait derrière la capuche noire.

\- D'ailleurs, il a certainement dû emprunter la cape de son père. Regarde celui-là, Théa ! Super sexy le costume de gladiateur.

Théa se mordit très fort la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle allait dire à Holly que c'était Regulus, mais elle le découvrit toute seule quand il se retourna. Elle lança alors un regard entendu à Théa.

\- J'aurais dû me douter que c'était Regugu. Dès que le mot « sexy » est impliqué, il n'est jamais bien loin !

\- Holly ! la reprit Théa, bien qu'elle souriait.

\- Et d'ailleurs, s'il avait choisi un autre romain –je ne sais pas moi, disons _Jules César_ \- vous auriez été parfaitement accordés !

\- On aurait été des amants historiques ! se moqua Théa en entrant dans le jeu de la blonde. Dommage qu'il ait choisi de n'être qu'un esclave et pas un empereur.

\- N'empêche qu'il porte bien l'armure. Et la robe de sorcier.

\- Et certainement aussi le kilt écossais pendant qu'on y est !

\- Il doit surtout très bien porter le fait de ne rien porter, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Holly ponctua sa phrase de ses éternels mouvements de sourcils suggestifs et les deux filles éclatèrent de rire.

\- Tu es vraiment une perverse !

\- Les filles, regardez celle-là ! se catapulta Robbie dans leur conversation en désignant une fille dans un costume orange –qui devait sûrement être une citrouille.

\- La pauvre, ne vous moquez pas ! geignit Holly avec une petite moue. Elle a l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire de son costume, il prend tellement de place !

Finalement, elle fut la première à éclater de rire. C'était si communicatif que tous les autres suivirent. Dumbledore passa au loin et remarqua le costume de Robbie, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'amuser, rendant ce dernier très fier.

La soirée passa en un clin d'œil et très vite, il était déjà temps de se dire bonne nuit et de rejoindre ses quartiers. Quand ils eurent rejoint la tour Serdaigle, la fatigue leur tomba dessus sans prévenir et ils se couchèrent tous sans même prendre la peine de se débarrasser de leur costume.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)

Milles excuses pour ce petit (bon, d'accord, GROS) retard de publication, j'ai pas eu une seule minute pour me poser devant l'ordi :'(

Promis, je me rattraperai en essayant de publier le prochain chapitre rapidement !

En tout cas, bonne lecture (je l'espère) ! ;)

* * *

11.

Théa était installée à une table dans la salle commune des Serdaigles. Elle était penchée sur un devoir de botanique qui lui donnait du fil à retordre. Mme Chourave n'avait pas été sympa, sur ce coup là.

Elle avait la chance d'avoir la pièce pour elle toute seule, ce qui n'était finalement pas si rare que cela, les Serdaigles préférant squatter la bibliothèque pour être sûrs de pouvoir travailler au calme. La sorcière était tellement concentrée sur sa tâche qu'elle sursauta violemment en entendant quelqu'un crier son nom.

\- McArthur !

Elle se retourna vers la porte du couloir qui reliait la salle au reste du château et écarquilla les yeux. Si elle n'avait pas été assise, elle en serait tombée à la renverse. Qu'est-ce que foutait Regulus Black dans la salle commune des Serdaigles ? Avait-il des pulsions suicidaires ? Car si un de leur camarade le trouvait là, il était cuit.

\- J'ai trouvé quelque chose !

\- Regulus, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! Et d'abord, comment es-tu entré ? s'exclama-t-elle en ignorant ce qu'il lui disait.

\- J'ai résolu l'énigme de votre foutu heurtoir à tête d'aigle, voilà comment, répondit le brun comme si cela tombait sous le sens. Mais on s'en fiche, ce n'est pas le sujet. J'ai trouvé quelque chose .

\- Non, on ne s'en fiche pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici, si quelqu'un rentre et te vois là...

\- Ah ! Que quelqu'un essaie de me toucher, j'aimerais bien voir ça !

\- Moi je n'aimerais pas ! Bon sang Regulus, sors d'ici !

Elle s'était levée de sa chaise et avait abattu ses paumes de main sur la table, pour mieux souligner son ordre. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour cacher le fait qu'elle s'était fait mal et tenter de rester crédible. Regulus s'était approché de l'autre côté de la table et, à son tour, y abattit les poings, faisant vibrer le bois. L'effet était beaucoup plus impressionnant avec lui qu'avec elle.

\- Putain Théa ! perdit-il son calme. Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit ! Tu crois que je me suis cassé le cul à venir jusqu'ici et résoudre une putain d'énigme juste pour visiter vos quartiers ? Ça, je m'en fou, j'ai la même chose en bas. Je suis venu parce que j'ai _trouvé quelque chose_.

\- Tu critiques notre heurtoir mais toi aussi tu t'exprime en énigmes. De quoi tu parles, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

\- Je m'ennuyais alors je suis allé faire un tour à la bibliothèque. J'ai continué à chercher quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à trouver tes parents mais j'ai réalisé qu'on ne trouverait rien là-bas. Alors je suis allé dans la bibliothèque interdite...

\- Regulus ! le coupa-t-elle. Si ça s'appelle bibliothèque _interdite_ ce n'est pas pour rien...

\- Ne me coupe pas la parole ! Et surtout pas pour me faire la morale. Sinon, je pars maintenant et tu ne sauras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé.

\- Excuse-moi, bougonna-t-elle. Quand tu auras enfin fini ton petit suspense, tu pourras peut être partager.

\- Ta mère.

\- Quoi ?

Théa ne fut pas sûre d'avoir compris. Disait-il cela comme une sorte d'insulte parce qu'elle l'avait énervée ou avait-il réellement trouvé quelque chose sur sa mère biologique ? Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils cherchaient et ne trouvaient rien. Elle recommençait à désespérer, même à lâcher l'affaire.

\- Enfin, j'ai trouvé ça.

Le Serpentard déposa sur la table un papier ressemblant à une photo et, posant deux doigts dessus, la fit glisser vers Théa.

\- Comment tu sais que... fit-elle en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

\- Regarde, tu comprendras.

Elle prit la photo d'une main tremblante et la regarda. Sept jeunes qui semblaient avoir entre treize et dix-sept ans se tenaient dessus, tout sourire, brandissant leur balais. Bien que l'image fut en noir et blanc, Théa reconnut le blason de sa maison. C'était une photo de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, plusieurs années auparavant : vingt, peut-être un peu plus.

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration avant de détailler les visages des joueurs. La photo était vieille et pas d'une très bonne qualité mais on pouvait tout de même distinguer le plus gros de leurs traits. Son regard s'arrêta immédiatement sur une jeune fille et elle hoqueta de stupeur. Cette fille sur la photo, c'était elle ! Ou plutôt, quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait tellement qu'elles auraient pu être sœurs. Ou alors, mère et fille.

\- Tu lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, au départ, j'ai même cru que c'était toi ! Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

\- Non. C'est elle.

\- Le problème, c'est qu'on n'a rien de plus pour l'identifier. Pas de nom, rien.

\- Je sais exactement où avoir des réponses maintenant, lâcha Théa en serrant la photo et en se levant.

\- Dumbledore ?

\- Il ne pourra pas me mentir cette fois. Pas avec ça.

\- S'il te demande où tu l'as eu...

\- Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans, ne t'inquiète pas.

La jeune fille avait le dos raide et des larmes aux yeux. Voir cette photo lui avait fait un choc, mais pas aussi violent que de réaliser que Dumbledore, l'homme qui l'avait élevée, son père, lui avait menti pendant tout ce temps en lui assurant ne pas connaître ses parents. Alors que sa mère avait été l'une de ses élèves. L'heure des explications avait sonné.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Parfaitement. Tu m'excuseras, il faut que j'aille voir mon père.

Théa sortit de la salle commune en empruntant le couloir et déboucha au pied d'un escalier. Elle le prit sans une hésitation. Avoir grandi ici avait ses avantages : elle ne s'était jamais perdue dans le château, elle en connaissait chaque recoin. Les escaliers enchantés, qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête et s'amusaient à désorienter les élèves n'avaient jamais réussi à la piéger –juste à lui faire perdre un peu de temps. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle mit plusieurs minutes à réaliser que Regulus la suivait. Elle pila et se tourna vers le Serpentard :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je t'accompagne.

\- Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi.

\- Je sais, je t'accompagne simplement jusqu'à son bureau.

\- Je suis une grande fille, je sais où se trouve le bureau de mon père, je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou.

Sur ces mots, elle reprit son chemin. Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'elle s'arrêta à nouveau, pivotant vers Regulus, qui était toujours là.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis encore ?

\- Je t'ai dit que je t'accompagnais.

\- Et je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine.

\- Et depuis quand je fais ce que tu me dis ?

\- Peut importe, fais ce que tu veux, céda Théa –elle n'avait pas le temps de se battre avec lui maintenant.

\- C'est bien ce que je comptais faire, répliqua Regulus.

Ils rejoignirent le bureau du directeur de l'école en cinq minutes, la jeune fille ayant un rythme de marche très soutenu. Une fois face à la gargouille gardant l'entrée du sanctuaire, Théa regarda Regulus :

\- C'est ici qu'on se sépare.

\- Tu sais, je suis peut être mal placé pour donner mon avis mais... ne lui en veut pas trop. Il avait sûrement ses raisons de ne rien te dire. Je sais reconnaître quand des parents aiment leur enfant et il fait parti de cette catégorie, c'est sûr.

Théa haussa les épaules et resta plantée devant la gargouille, à regarder s'éloigner Regulus. Quand elle pensait qu'il ne pourrait pas la surprendre d'avantage, il trouvait la phrase, le moyen de le faire. Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis se décida à monter.

Elle trouva Dumbledore assis derrière son bureau, comme à son habitude. Il fut surpris de la voir, et l'accueilli d'un large sourire. Théa essaya de ne pas se laisser attendrir. Elle gardait en tête ce que Regulus lui avait dit mais pour le moment, elle avait besoin de réponses. Elle posa la photo sur le bureau.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as menti ?

Le front d'Albus se plissa quand il attrapa la photo.

\- Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

\- On s'en fiche, ce n'est pas la question. C'était ton élève. Même si tu ne savais pas au départ, tu as forcément dû te rendre compte de la ressemblance à un moment donné. Pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu ne la connaissais pas ?

\- Oh, Théa, soupira-t-il en se laissant aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Je voulais simplement te protéger. Je vois bien à quel point tu souffres du fait d'avoir été abandonnée. J'ai longtemps espéré te suffire, pouvoir combler à moi seul le vide laissé par deux parents. Alors, quand tu as commencé à me poser des questions sur tes parents biologiques, même si j'avais effectivement commencé à faire le lien avec cette élève, je ne t'ai rien dit. J'ai pensé que si tu mettais un visage et un nom sur ta mère biologique, elle n'en serait que plus réelle et que ça n'apaiserait pas ta souffrance, au contraire. Tu voudrais savoir qui elle était, pourquoi elle avait décidé de te laisser et ça, tu ne le sauras probablement jamais.

\- Je … je sais, je suis désolée, fit-elle, des larmes roulant sur ses joues roses. Tu me suffis, je t'assure. Tu es le seul parents dont j'aurais jamais besoin, le seul qui m'ait élevé, le seul qui aura jamais mon amour inconditionnel. Je ne cherche pas des parents, juste... je ne sais pas, moi, des gênes ? J'ai besoin de savoir. Je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir t'expliquer pourquoi.

\- Elle s'appelait Mariann. Je ne me souviens plus de son nom de famille. Je n'étais pas directeur à cette époque, mais professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. C'était il y a un peu plus de vingt-cinq ans, je ne me rappelle pas grand-chose, juste d'une élève sérieuse, une très bonne sorcière avec d'excellents résultats. Tu dois certainement tenir ça d'elle.

\- Et mon père ? Tu sais qui il était ? S'il était lui aussi élève ici ?

\- Je ne saurais pas te dire, Théa, je n'en sais pas plus. Je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. C'est déjà plus que ce que je n'aurais jamais espérer trouver. Merci.

Théa alla étreindre son père. Elle avait voulu, en découvrant la photo, lui en vouloir mais elle ne pouvait pas. Il n'était pour rien là-dedans, après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute si sa mère l'avait abandonné. Il avait toujours tout fait pour qu'elle ne manque de rien et surtout pas d'amour. Elle resta encore un moment avec lui, boire une tisane et parler un peu. Elle rougit quand il lui demanda à propos de Regulus Black et elle essaya d'être évasive : elle n'était même pas sûre qu'elle put parler de lui comme d'un ami. Leur relation était tout sauf conventionnelle. La jeune fille réussit à faire dévier le sujet sur autre chose.

\- Tu es toujours d'accord pour que j'aille passer les premiers jours des vacances de Noël avec Elliott et Holly chez Robbie, au fait ? Ses parents ont promis qu'ils nous emmèneraient au zoo –c'est un endroit où ils gardent des animaux enfermés dans des enclos apparemment.

\- Tant qu'on passe Noël ensemble, je n'y vois toujours pas d'inconvénients.

\- Génial ! Merci.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de s'éclipser. Arrivée dans leur chambre, elle trouva Holly assise en tailleur sur le lit, qui lisait un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Les temps n'allaient pas forts, dehors. C'était comme si une guerre se préparait, lentement mais sûrement, entre les Sangs Purs et les autres. Théa essayait de ne pas y penser car c'était effrayant. Elle rejoignit Holly et lui retira le journal des mains, lui arrachant une protestation.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te raconter.

\- Sur Regulus ?!

\- En quelque sorte. Il a retrouvé ma mère.

Holly ouvrit de grands yeux et Théa lui raconta en détails tout ce qui c'était passé ces dernières heures.


	12. Chapter 12

Bon, j'aurais encore mis un peu de temps à publier celui-ci, milles excuses ! Mais bon, j'espère qu'il en vaudra la peine :D

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et de bonnes vacances aux chanceux qui sont concernés !

* * *

12.

Holly était assise sur le dossier d'un banc dans la cours du château, malgré le froid de mi-novembre. Elle était emmitouflée dans son écharpe bleu et bronze, et frottait ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas le garçon approcher derrière elle. Il plaqua ses mains gantées sur les yeux de la jeune fille, qui manqua de tomber à la renverse en sursautant. Elijah la redressa en riant avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, sur le banc. Il resta un instant à fixer le lac devant lui, attendant que la blonde prenne la parole –ce qu'elle ne manquait jamais de faire. Mais pas cette fois. Elle resta silencieuse, le regard perdu dans le paysage.

\- Tu as l'air bien pensive, finit-il par dire en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

\- Hein quoi ?

\- À quoi tu penses comme ça ?

\- Oh, désolée. C'est juste un truc que Théa m'a raconté, je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Mais pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici, au fait ?

\- J'avais juste envie de te voir.

\- Mais pourquoi dehors alors qu'il doit bien faire moins dix degré ?

\- Pour qu'on soit tranquille.

Holly dévisagea le métisse les yeux plissés. Il avait un sourire en coin adorable et avait calé ses mains dans ses poches de pantalon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête, toi ?

\- Moi ? Mais rien voyons.

Les deux jeunes gens se tournaient autour depuis presque deux mois maintenant, mais aucun des deux n'avait encore osé tenter quelque chose. Et Holly était bien trop timide de ce point de vu pour faire le premier pas. Alors elle attendait qu'Elijah se décide enfin à le faire. Même si elle commençait à s'impatienter.

Elle entendit du bruit au loin et se retourna pour voir. Les quelques élèves qui avaient été assez courageux (ou fous ?) pour sortir dehors rentraient. Le prochain cours n'allait pas tarder. Holly sauta sur ses pieds et se planta face à Elijah. Tant pis, elle allait prendre les devants, quelqu'un devait bien le faire. Théa serait fière d'elle. Le sorcier se leva à son tour, la surplombant d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres, bien que la jeune fille ne fut pourtant pas petite. Tout le courage qu'elle avait réussi à réunir s'enfuit aussi rapidement que l'air d'un ballon de baudruche qu'on aurait lâché avant de fermer.

\- Bon, faut que j'aille en cours, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Attends.

Elle releva la tête vers lui au moment où il baissait la sienne. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et Holly retint son souffle avant de se laisser aller et l'embrasser. Elijah posa ses mains au creux des reins de la jeune fille pour la rapprocher. Quand ils s'écartèrent, les deux jeunes gens avaient un grand sourire.

\- Enfin, le taquina Holly.

\- Hé ! Je voulais être galant et attendre de te connaître !

\- C'est ton excuse pour couvrir le fait que tu es un grand timide ?

\- Moi ? Timide ? Tu vas voir ça !

La jeune fille s'enfuit et il l'a rattrapa aisément. Les deux jeunes reprirent le chemin du château en se poussant et en chahutant.

...

Holly déboula en trombe au cours de potion. Elle repéra Théa, installée à sa paillasse et occupée à sortir ses affaires. Heureusement, Regulus n'était pas encore là. La blonde en profita et se précipita vers sa meilleure amie. Elle lui tomba presque dessus.

\- Théa ! Théa !

\- Holly, Holly ! s'amusa à répéter la brunette en écho à son amie.

\- Je l'ai embrassé ! Enfin, il m'a embrassé ! Enfin, on s'est embrassé !

Elle essayait de garder la voix basse et de ne pas crier, mais elle avait du mal à se retenir. Théa regarda son amie et, les yeux grands ouverts, fit un « Noooooooooon ! » muet, auquel Holly répondit en agitant la tête de haut en bas, faisant voleter ses longs cheveux dorés. Les deux filles se prirent les mains et se mirent à sauter sur place. Le binôme de Théa arriva à ce moment. Il posa son sac sur la table et s'y appuya pour observer les filles, les bras croisé sur la poitrine. Il avait du mal à réprimer un air amusé.

Holly fut la première à remarquer la présence du Serpentard et s'arrêta net avant de se racler la gorge. Théa se stoppa à son tour et se retourna à demi. Elle adressa un sourire gêné à Regulus avant de regarder Holly. Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire. Elles eurent du mal à s'en remettre, même après que Slughorn eut rejoint la salle, demandant aux élèves de retrouver leur place et leur binôme respectif. À contre-cœur, les deux amies se séparèrent et Holly rejoignit Evan Rosier. À son arrivée, le blond la regarda avec un regard à moitié étonné, à moitié dégoûté (après tout, Holly n'était qu'une Sang Mêlée). La blonde le lui rendit bien en le regardant de haut avec cette expression hautaine qu'elle seule savait prendre. Théa lui aurait bien sauté dans les bras.

\- Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que je n'essaie pas de comprendre, fit Regulus, ramenant l'attention de Théa à leur table.

\- Non, en effet, il ne vaut mieux pas, sourit-elle.

\- Au fait, comment ça c'est passé avec D ?

\- Pas trop mal. Même si j'aurais aimé avoir plus de réponses.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Théa fit un rapide résumé à Black. Après tout, il l'avait aidé, il avait bien le droit de savoir.

\- Tu crois qu'il y a une chance que son nom ait été McArthur ?

\- Mariann McArthur ? Pourquoi pas, c'est un nom assez répandu. Je chercherais, voir si je trouve quelque chose.

\- Oh, tu n'as pas… Enfin, tu n'es pas obligé de continuer à m'aider.

\- Non, je n'y suis pas obligé. Mais j'en ai envie.

Il haussa les épaules et se concentra sur ce que disait le professeur. Théa sourit et souffla un merci si bas qu'elle ne fut pas sûre qu'il l'eut entendu. Mais elle vit le coin de la bouche de Regulus se relever légèrement. Il l'avait entendu. Théa dévisagea le côté droit de son visage. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il l'aidait comme ça, mais elle n'allait pas se plaindre ; lui au moins obtenait des résultats.

...

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent très vite et, à l'occasion des fêtes, Poudlard avait été entièrement décoré de sapins de Noël, de rubans rouges et blancs, de sucres d'orge et autres bonhommes de pain d'épices géants. De la fausse neige tombait même en permanence du faux ciel de la Grande Salle. Théa adorait l'ambiance des fêtes de fin d'année.

Les élèves n'eurent même pas le temps de voir le mois de décembre passer. Les Serdaigles avaient joué leur second match une semaine plus tôt contre Poufsouffle, qu'ils avaient remporté –notamment grâce à Théa, qui avait attrapé le Vif d'Or assez tôt dans le match, comme une revanche sur le match précédent. Avant de remonter sur son balais, elle avait tout de même eu un moment d'hésitation, le souvenir du cognard étant toujours bien imprimé dans sa mémoire. Mais ses amis (surtout Elliott) l'avaient poussé – Regulus lui avait même dit qu'il s'assurerait qu'aucun cognard ne s'approche d'elle- et elle s'était lancée. Elle était heureuse qu'ils l'aient poussé et ne regrettait pas, le Quidditch lui avait manqué.

Holly et Théa faisaient à présent leur valise pour partir chez Robbie. Ils allaient y rester quelques jours avant de se rendre chez Holly chez qui Théa fêterait Noël –les parents d'Holly avaient invité Dumbledore. Les filles étaient toutes excitées : depuis qu'elles étaient à Poudlard, elles avaient passé tous leurs réveillons ensemble à l'excepté de celui de leur première année ; Holly ne savait pas encore les liens qui unissaient Dumbledore à Théa à ce moment (bien qu'il eut été très difficile pour la fillette qu'elle était à l'époque de garder le secret). Elle avait finalement fini par révéler son secret à ses trois meilleurs amis, ceux avec qui elle passait tout son temps – et avec qui elle comptait en passer encore beaucoup. Ils avaient été quelque peu choqués, mais s'en étaient vite remis et avaient même trouvé cela "plutôt cool".

Une fois prêtes, elles descendirent dans le Grand Hall où les attendaient déjà Robbie et Elliott. Les yeux du blond sortirent de leurs orbites quand il aperçut la taille de la valise d'Holly.

\- Tu sais que tu ne vas rester que quelques jours chez Robbie et que, ensuite, tu rentres chez toi.

\- Je sais. Mais je t'assure que je vais utiliser _tout_ ce qu'il y a dans cette valise.

Elliott leva les yeux au ciel avant d'attraper la poignée de la valise de Théa de sa main libre.

\- Je te laisse l'honneur de trimbaler celle d'Holly, rigola ce dernier. Après tout, c'est toi l'hôte.

\- Vous me faites un tel honneur ! s'exclama Robbie, qui, en gentleman, prit tout de même la valise de son amie.

En la soulevant, il tira une tête qui voulait tout dire, arrachant des éclats de rire à ses trois amis. Holly aperçut Elijah et fit signe au jeune homme de venir les rejoindre. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de saluer les autres. Théa s'amusa à embêter le Gryffondor en agitant les sourcils : le garçon était encore un peu mal à l'aise avec les démonstrations d'affection publique, bien qu'Holly et lui furent ensemble depuis un mois maintenant. Pour toute réponse, il lui balança son écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor à la figure. Il rigola ensuite en voyant Robbie s'échiner à soulever la valise de sa petite amie. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et récita en l'agitant:

\- Wingardium Leviosa.

Robbie lâcha la poignée d'un coup, étonné, déclenchant le fou rire de ses amis. Elliott lui attrapa l'épaule et lui dit :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras toujours la porter dans le monde Moldu.

Dumbledore apparut dans le hall pour leur signaler que les calèches étaient prêtes. Le flot d'élèves qui attendait massés dans la grande salle se déversa par les grandes portes de bois jusque dans la cours. En passant à côté du directeur, Théa lui adressa un grand sourire c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire sans attirer l'attention des autres. Elle avait passé cinq ans et demi à Poudlard sans que son secret ne fut dévoilé, et elle comptait bien finir sa scolarité ainsi.

Bientôt, ils furent dans le Poudlard Express, qui les ramenaient à King's Cross station, où les attendraient le père de Robbie. Les cinq sorciers avaient réussi à trouver un compartiment vide où ils avaient élu domicile. Caleb les rejoignit cinq minutes après le départ du train. Depuis que Holly et Elijah étaient officiellement ensemble, les quatre Serdaigles et les deux Gryffondors étaient tout le temps fourrés ensemble : Elliott et Robbie s'étaient trouvé deux très bons amis, une fois ensemble, plus personne ne pouvait les arrêter.

Théa quitta leur loge pour chercher la dame qui vendait des confiseries : elle avait une folle envie de chocogrenouilles. Dans les couloirs étroits, elle s'écrasa plusieurs fois contre les parois du trains chaque fois que ce dernier entamait un virage un peu serré. Elle finit par mettre la main sur la vieille dame qu'elle cherchait et lui acheta plusieurs sac de confiseries. En se retournant, elle percuta de plein fouet le torse d'un garçon. Ce dernier lui attrapa les avant-bras, lui évitant ainsi la chute. Elle avait reconnu Regulus avant même de l'avoir vu : déjà, parce que la seule personne qu'elle percutait de cette façon était toujours le Serpentard, ensuite parce qu'elle commençait à bien le connaître.

\- Tu vas où avec tous ces bonbons ? s'amusa-t-il.

\- M'exploser le bide ! C'est Noël après tout, si je grossis, j'aurais une bonne excuse.

\- À d'autres. Tu peux manger ce que tu veux sans grossir.

\- Et comment tu saurais ça, toi ?

\- J'ai des yeux et parfois, je m'en sers pour observer.

\- Pour _m_ 'observer.

\- Tu ne restes pas à Poudlard pour les fêtes ? changea-t-il de sujet.

\- Non, je vais chez Robbie...

À la façon dont il pinça la bouche, elle comprit tout de suite ce qu'il pensait. Les parents de Robbie n'étaient pas des sorciers mais des Moldus. Et Regulus, malgré le fait qu'il le montrait moins que d'autres Serpentards, méprisait tout de même les Moldus.

\- Oui, je vais passer mes vacances chez des Moldus. Que toi tu ne les aimes pas, ça te regarde. À moi, ils ne m'ont rien fait.

Elle tourna les talons et rejoignit sa cabine sans même attendre de réponse ; elle n'en avait pas besoin.


	13. Chapter 13

Amis du soir, bonsoir !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour cette _si_ longue absence (les partiels puis les vacances étant passées par là..), j'espère être pardonnée avec ce chapitre et qui sait, peut être un prochain qui suivrait dans pas longtemps.

A ceux qui ont rejoint cette histoire entre temps, je vous souhaite la bienvenue et vous remercie infiiiiiniment des commentaires que vous pourriez laisser (et même si vous n'en laissez pas, je vous remercie tout simplement de lire :p)

En espérant que la suite vous plaise ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! :D

* * *

13.

Sur la plate-forme 9 ¾, les Serdaigles dirent au revoir aux deux Gryffondors, avant de rejoindre le père de Robbie. Mr Stewart donna une grande accolade à son fils et serra la main de ses trois amis. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les parents de Robbie invitaient les jeunes gens à venir passer quelques jours chez eux : ils étaient vraiment très accueillants et sympas, à l'instar de leur fils.

La famille Stewart habitaient à Londres, dans la Cité de Westminster. Théa observa le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre : elle n'avait pas tant l'habitude que ça de quitter le monde sorcier et chaque fois qu'elle se rendait dans le monde Moldu, elle était admirative de tout ce qu'ils accomplissaient sans magie. Mr Stewart se gara devant une maison à la devanture blanche et à peine sortis, ils furent accueillis par une femme brune au traits fins et qui portait un tablier par dessus ses vêtements. À ses côtés se tenaient un garçon brun qui ressemblait énormément à Robbie il affichait un immense sourire. Holly se pencha vers Robbie et chuchota :

\- Quel âge il a, au fait, ton frère ?

\- Euh, quinze ans. Pourquoi ?

\- Non, comme ça.

Robbie la regarda avec un air suspicieux, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder car son frère lui sautait déjà dans les bras.

\- Tu m'as manqué, frérot !

\- Toi aussi Willy !

\- Si tu ne veux pas que je t'appelle Robert, ne m'appelle pas Willy, s'esclaffa son frère en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Will ! s'exclama Elliott quand ce dernier s'approcha pour le saluer et les deux garçon se donnèrent une grande accolade.

Il embrassa ensuite les filles et entraîna les quatre sorciers à l'intérieur –qui saluèrent la mère des garçons au passage. Cette dernière rayonnait de revoir son fils aîné et avait l'air extrêmement heureuse de recevoir ses amis. Une délicieuse odeur de cake flottait dans la maison, décorée avec goût, dans des tons clairs et chaleureux.

\- Comme d'habitude, les filles, vous dormirez dans la chambre d'amis. Elliott et toi, Robbie, dans ta chambre. Je vous laisse monter vos affaires, et après vous viendrez manger un morceau, vous devez avoir faim après ce long voyage !

\- Merci, Mrs Adams ! firent en cœur Elliott, Holly et Théa.

Ils attrapèrent leur valise et se précipitèrent à l'étage, en riant et chahutant, comme à leur habitude. Une fois seules dans la chambre d'amis, Théa fit face à Holly, les mains sur les hanches :

\- Dites donc Mademoiselle. C'était quoi cette interrogation sur Will ? Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez un copain ?

\- Mais non ! C'était pour toi, idiote ! ria Holly en lui tapant le bout du nez de l'index. Quoi ? fit-elle face au regard que lui jeta sa meilleure amie. Il est devenu drôlement mignon ! Et il n'a qu'un an de moins.

\- Si je t'écoutais, je serais déjà mariée dix fois à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Oh dix, tu exagères !

\- Il faut vraiment que tu arrête de vouloir me caser avec chaque garçon que tu trouves mignons !

\- Tu n'as qu'à te bouger les fesses pour faire avancer les choses avec Regugu alors !

\- Tu veux dire, comme tu as bougé les tiennes pour Elijah ? ria Théa.

\- Exactement !

\- S'il ne t'avait pas embrassé, vous seriez encore en train de vous tourner autour.

\- Hum, il va falloir que j'aille parler à Black alors...

\- Tu ne feras rien de tel !

\- Essaie de m'en empêcher !

Théa se jeta sur son amie et l'attaqua à coup de chatouille. Elles basculèrent sur le lit, et Holly s'empara d'un oreiller pour contre-attaquer. Les filles luttèrent elles riaient tellement qu'elles durent s'arrêter car elles n'avaient plus de souffle. Les garçons firent irruption dans la chambre, sans même demander la permission comme à leur habitude.

\- Quoi ? Ça fait une bataille d'oreiller dans MA maison, et ça ne m'invite même pas ? bouda Robbie.

\- On n'oubliera pas de t'envoyer une invitation pour la prochaine, lui fit Théa avec un clin d'œil.

Les filles réarrangèrent leur cheveux puis ils descendirent rejoindre la mère de Robbie qui les attendait.

...

Le lendemain, comme promis, le père de Robbie les amena au Zoo de Londres, un des plus vieux zoo du monde, d'après ce qu'il leur raconta. Une fois à l'intérieur, il laissa les jeunes aller visiter de leur côté. Il y eut un grand débat pour savoir par quoi ils devaient commencer : les filles voulaient aller voir les tigres, les garçons insistaient pour commencer par les singes. Elles finirent par leur céder et les suivirent.

Robbie et Will s'étaient improvisés guides touristiques et s'amusaient à ponctuer chacun de leurs arrêts devant les cages de petits commentaires et anecdotes qui amusaient beaucoup les trois autres. Elliott et Théa, qui avaient tous deux été entièrement élevés dans le monde sorcier, posaient pas mal de question sur les animaux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Certaines de leurs interrogations déstabilisaient Will ; le frère de Robbie n'avait pas l'habitude de côtoyer des sorciers et oubliait parfois que ces derniers ne connaissaient pas bien leur monde.

Finalement, la journée passa si vite que le soir était déjà tombé lorsqu'ils regagnèrent la maison des Stewart où les attendait un somptueux repas préparé par la mère de Robbie. Les parents de ce derniers se donnaient vraiment beaucoup de mal pour que les sorciers se plaisent et passent un agréable séjour et ces derniers essayaient de le leur rendre en aidant au maximum aux tâches ménagèrent qui, pour Théa, relevaient souvent plus de l'amusement que de l'obligation ; elle qui n'avait jamais vu la vaisselle se faire autrement que grâce à un sortilège lancé en deux secondes.

Elle se coucha ce soir-là la tête encore pleine des images de tous les animaux découverts dans la journée. Et peut être, pensera-t-elle le lendemain, que c'était leur visite du vivarium qui avait entraîné l'étrange et dérangeant rêve qu'elle fit cette nuit-là.

 _Elle marchait dans un des couloirs de Poudlard, celui du deuxième étage elle le reconnaissait aux armures exposées le long du mur droit et aux tableaux toujours vides de leurs occupants qui préféraient aller fureter chez leurs comparses du troisième._

 _Il était tard et il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, rendant l'atmosphère lugubre, même pour la jeune sorcière qui adorait pourtant se balader dans le château de nuit, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Et il y faisait si froid que chacune de ses respirations engendrait un nuage de vapeur. Se frottant les bras dans une vaine tentative pour se réchauffer, elle poursuivait tout de même son ascension du couloir. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait ici qu'avait-elle bien pu venir chercher ? Et ce froid qui ne la quittait pas... Elle savait cependant qu'elle devait continuer, comme un étrange pressentiment au fond de sa poitrine._

 _Un bruit soudain attira son attention. Ténu, presque inaudible, cela tenait plus du chuchotement. Elle tourna sur elle-même, à la recherche de l'origine. Mais c'était comme s'il avait émané de partout. Il reprit, de plus en plus fort, et elle continuait de tourner jusqu'à se stopper. Elle venait enfin de trouver l'origine. Cela venait du bout du couloir. Le ventre tordu par l'angoisse, elle farfouilla ses poches à la recherche de sa baguette et, la brandissant, avança._

 _Là, enfin, posé au beau milieu du couloir, se trouvait un serpent. Très long et fin, son corps recouvert d'écailles noires et rouges enroulé sur lui-même, et sa langue effectuant de rapide va et vient, il semblait siffloter. La narguer._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que... balbutia-t-elle, interloquée._

 _Le serpent se déroula d'un coup, souple, et s'enfuit dans le couloir avant de tourner au coin à gauche._

 _\- Non, attends, cria Théa qui, sans comprendre pourquoi elle le faisait, se rua sur sa trace._

 _Lorsqu'elle tourna au coin où il avait disparu, elle s'arrêta nette, hors d'haleine et pétrifiée. Le reptile était là, posant fièrement devant un amoncellement de cadavres. La poitrine soulevée de spasmes, la jeune fille réprima un cri. D'où sortait ces gens et que leur était-il arrivé ? Puis elle reconnu parmi eux la tignasse brune de Robbie, celle de Caleb et encore d'autres élèves de l'école. Tout ceux qu'elle reconnaissait avait un point en commun : ils étaient ou bien nés Moldus ou bien issus d'un couple métissé._

 _\- Ils mourront tous, siffla soudainement le serpent. Tel est leur destin._

Alors Théa hurla. À plein poumon et à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Et elle n'arrêta que lorsqu'elle vit la mine inquiète d'Holly penchée sur elle, la secouant frénétiquement.

\- Théa, Théa ! disait-elle. Tu as fait un cauchemar. Chut, ce n'est rien, la berçait-elle alors que des larmes coulaient le long des joues de son amie.

\- C'était horrible, il a dit, hoqueta la brune, il a dit qu'ils allaient tous mourir.

\- Personne ne va mourir, la rassura Holly. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Théa se laissa aller contre son amie et laissa la main d'Holly aller et venir dans ses boucles brunes, dans une tentative pour l'apaiser. Elle se calma peu à peu, reprenant une respiration normale.

\- Tu as raison, soupira-t-elle alors. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Les serpents, ça ne parle pas.

...

Deux jours plus tard, à peine Holly et Théa eurent-elles posé leur valise dans l'entrée de la maison des Jacobs qu'Helena, la mère d'Holly, leur sautait dessus pour les accueillir.

\- Vous m'avez tellement manqué !

\- Toi aussi, tu nous as manqué maman.

Holly déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère avant de se lancer dans le couloir, à la recherche de son grand frère de vingt ans, Isaac.

\- ISAAC RAMÈNE TES GROSSES FESSES ICI, LA PRINCESSE EST RENTRÉE !

\- Elle a hérité de l'élégance et la raffinerie de son père ! souleva Helena, faisant pouffer Théa.

\- Princesse de mon cul, oui, gueula le garçon à l'étage.

\- ISAAC ! le réprimanda sa mère. Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, se désola-t-elle.

\- Salut, Isaac, cria Théa dans la cage d'escalier.

\- Oh, Théa est là !

Moins de deux secondes plus tard, il avait dévalé l'escalier et étreignait la brune, sous le regard ébahi de sa sœur.

\- Pour moi, tu n'aurais même pas bouger un orteil.

\- Tu es trop mignonne, quand tu es jalouse, fit le blond avant d'attraper dans ses bras sa sœur qui tentait de s'enfuir.

Isaac adorait embêter Holly, c'était son activité favorite. Quand il était encore à Poudlard, il ne manquait jamais une occasion. Mais il était aussi très protecteur envers sa sœur et jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un lui faire du tort. Avec le temps, il avait étendu ses attentions à la meilleure amie d'Holly, qu'ils considéraient tous deux comme leur sœur. D'ailleurs, la famille Jacobs entière avait adopté Théa, qui passait quasiment tous ses étés avec eux, ainsi que certaines vacances de Noël, comme c'était le cas cette année.

Helena entraîna ses trois enfants à la cuisine, où elle avait préparé des gâteaux de Noël en tout genre. Elle les obligea à manger pour « prendre des forces » car ils devaient aller chercher le sapin. Ils s'y prenaient certes un peu tard, mais elle avait insisté pour attendre l'arrivée des filles, tenant tête à son mari et son fils qui voulaient absolument installer l'arbre plus tôt. Pour Helena, toute la magie des fêtes de fin d'année résidait surtout dans toutes ces petites tâches que l'on pouvait accomplir en famille et qui perdaient donc de leur sens si un membre était absent. Isaac emmena donc les filles choisir le sapin.

Trois heures plus tard, ils revenaient avec un magnifique épicéa, qu'ils installèrent dans un coin de la pièce principale. Helena et Richard, qui venaient de les rejoindre, leur avaient préparé les décorations et ils s'affairèrent tous à décorer l'arbre vert, l'entourant de guirlandes, accrochant des boules sur ses branches. Tout cela sous la supervision de Holly, qui s'était reconvertie pour l'occasion en décoratrice d'intérieur et qui _savait mieux qu'eux ce qui allait donner un bon rendu ou pas_. Ce à quoi Isaac et Théa répondirent, après s'être concertés du coin de l'œil, en saucissonnant la jeune patronne à l'aide de guirlandes qui restaient en rab. Tout le monde rigolait et finalement, ils héritèrent tous d'une guirlande en guise d'écharpe ou de boules de Noël comme boucles d'oreilles. Ils finirent de décorer la maison, qui s'était en quelques heures à peine, imprégnée de la magie de Noël. C'était le genre de magie qu'adorait par dessus tout Théa.

...

Holly venait de rejoindre son amie dans leur lit la blonde se jeta comme un poids mort sur le matelas, déclenchant le rire de la brune.

\- Je suis lessivée ! Mais j'ai tellement hâte que ce soit Noël !

\- Moi aussi. Plus que deux jours à tenir !

Holly se glissa sous la couette et constata avec une mine réjouie que sa meilleure amie, ce radiateur ambulant, avait déjà réchauffé l'espace. C'était pour cette raison que la blonde était toujours la dernière à se coucher : elle attendait en fait que Théa, en bonne bouillotte qu'elle était, chauffe le lit froid avant de rentrer à son tour dedans. Elle poussa un « Ah ! » de confort avant de souhaiter une bonne nuit à sa meilleure amie. Puis, dès les lumières éteintes, elle colla ses pieds sur les mollets de la brune, lui arrachant un cri.

\- Holly ! Retire tout de suite tes pieds gelés !

\- Mais attends, je les réchauffe ! ria-t-elle.

Pour se protéger, Théa s'enroula dans la couette, rendant impossible l'accès à ses mollets.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, fit Holly en faisant semblant de renifler. Et puis je te préviens : si tu voles toute la couverture cette nuit, je te pique ton oreiller !

\- Comme je dors sans, je t'en pries, fais donc, répondit Théa avec un rire machiavélique. Allez, on a une journée chargée demain. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

Le silence s'installa et Théa commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil quand Holly reprit la parole :

\- Théa, est-ce que tu es heureuse ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit la brune, un peu déboussolée par la question de son amie. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- C'est juste que, comme tu cherches tes parents biologiques, je ne sais pas, je me demandais si c'était parce que tu n'étais pas heureuse, qu'il y avait peut être un manque.

\- Oh. Non, ce n'est pas ça. Pas du tout, même. Tu sais, je ne cherche pas des parents. Parce que, selon moi, les parents ce sont les personnes qui t'ont élevé, qui t'ont aimé dès la seconde où tu es entré dans leur vie et qui t'aimeront jusqu'à la fin. Albus est mon père, je ne cherche ni à le remplacer, ni à « compléter » quoi que ce soit. Et puis, il y a toi, ton frère, tes parents, Robbie et Elliott. C'est vous ma famille. Si je cherche mes parents biologiques c'est parce que... je ne sais pas trop comment formuler ça mais j'ai juste besoin de savoir qui ils étaient, en tant que personne pour peut être comprendre un peu mieux qui je suis. Parce que, on peut dire ce qu'on veut, mais la génétique joue quand même un rôle très important sur ce qu'on est.

\- Je comprends. J'espère que tu trouveras. Qui qu'ils aient été, ils ont fait une fille géniale. C'est eux qui ont tout perdu à ne pas te connaître.

Théa sourit dans le noir et, à tâtons, trouva la main de son amie qu'elle serra fort. Elle espérait, à travers ce geste, lui communiquer à quel point elle l'aimait.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour, bonjour ! Je vous poste le chapitre 14 avec plus de retard que prévu, je m'en excuse !

En espérant qu'il vous plaira et que je serais pardonnée :p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

14.

Albus était arrivé le lendemain et les fêtes de Noël étaient passées à la vitesse de l'éclair. Les filles n'avaient pas eu une minute pour se poser : Helena les avait réquisitionné pour l'aider en cuisine –elle avait tenu à tout faire maison, refusant l'offre d'Isaac de l'aider avec un petit coup de baguette magique. Les Jacobs avaient été adorables avec Dumbledore, bien qu'Isaac soutenait que c'était étrange d'avoir à sa table le directeur de l'école et un aussi grand sorcier que lui. Il l'avait bien caché mais les filles avaient remarqué qu'il était impressionné. Le repas de Noël ressembla fort à un repas de famille, malgré le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas apparentés.

...

Les élèves furent de retour à Poudlard plus vite qu'il ne fallait de temps pour dire _Supercalifragilisticexpialidosious_ (un mot très étrange que la mère d'Holly s'était amusée à leur apprendre pendant les vacances). Théa n'avait pas reparlé de son étrange rêve, bien qu'elle y pensa souvent. Elle avait beau se répéter que ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar, elle avait du mal à s'en persuader. Elle redoutait plus que tout l'avertissement du serpent. Et puis, pourquoi, parmi autant d'animaux, un serpent ?

Alors qu'elle remontait le couloir pour rejoindre la tour des Serdaigles, une voix familière qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis un moment l'interpella :

\- Hé McArthur !

\- Hé Black !

Il s'approcha d'elle et voulut lui attraper le bras mais elle se déroba. Elle n'avait pas oublié la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé, dans le Poudlard Express.

\- Attention, tu oublis que j'ai passé plusieurs jours chez les Moldus je suis certainement contaminée.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant un « N'importe quoi » et réussit à attraper son avant bras. Il la tira à sa suite jusque dans un couloir désert, un peu à l'écart.

\- Hé ! protesta-t-elle. Je vois que tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi délicat.

\- Et tu n'as pas changé non plus, toujours aussi chiante !

\- Si c'est pour me dire ça que tu m'as tiré ici, il ne fallait pas te donner tant de mal.

\- Oh, j'ai passé de supers fêtes de fin d'année, merci. Et toi, c'était comment ?

\- Très bien. (Puis, soupirant : ) Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je t'avais dit que je ferais quelques recherches. Pour ta mère, précisa-t-il.

Théa s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir été désagréable avec lui alors qu'il avait pris le temps de chercher des renseignements sur sa mère –quand elle-même n'y avait même pas passé une seule minute ! De nouveau, son cauchemar lui revint. Peut être pourrait-elle en parler à Regulus. Et, si le garçon lui disait que c'était ridicule, alors elle le prendrait au mot et n'y repenserait plus. Malgré les sentiments contradictoires qu'elle avait à son égard, elle lui faisait tout de même confiance. Après tout, tout ce qu'elle avait découvert sur sa famille biologique jusqu'ici, c'était grâce à lui.

\- J'ai mis un moment à trouver quelque chose parce que je cherchais à Mariann McArthur. Mais en fait, elle s'appelait Mariann Prescott.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé sur elle ? demanda impatiemment Théa.

\- Sur ta mère en tant que personne, pas grand-chose. Ça devait être quelqu'un de discret. Elle a fait sa scolarité à Poudlard, à Serdaigle, ce qu'on savait déjà. Elle a eu son diplôme et après ça, on ne trouve plus rien. Comme disparue de la circulation.

\- Parce qu'elle est très certainement morte.

\- Certainement, oui. Désolé, fit-il avec une moue contrite. Par contre, j'ai trouvé des choses sur les Prescott. C'était une très grande famille de Sang Pur, Théa. Du genre comme une « famille fondatrice ». Ta mère était la seule héritière de Gina et Graham Prescott. Avec la disparition de Mariann, tout le monde pensait que la lignée s'était éteinte avec eux.

\- Mouais, soupira Théa. Je les retrouve pour me rendre compte qu'ils sont tous morts... enfin, je m'y attendais un peu. (La jeune fille laissa passer un moment, les yeux perdus dans le vide, toujours à peser le pour et le contre quand à s'épancher sur son rêve. Maintenant qu'elle s'apprêtait à en parler à haute voix, elle se trouvait bien ridicule. Finalement, elle se lança tout de même : ) Euh, d'ailleurs Regulus, il y a quelque chose dont... enfin, un truc bizarre dont j'aurais aimé te parler.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

La fin de sa phrase fut engloutie par une grimace de douleur. Théa put voir, même à travers sa robe de sorcier, que son bras droit s'était compulsivement contracté, comme si la douleur avait émané de là. Il se massa discrètement l'avant bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-elle précautionneusement.

\- Je n'ai rien.

\- Si tu n'as pas envie de me dire que tu as mal au bras, dis simplement « Je n'ai pas envie de te le dire » au lieu de mentir.

\- Très bien. Je n'ai pas envie de te le dire.

\- Comme tu voudras.

Théa soutint le regard bleus-gris du Serpentard avant de commencer à reculer pour rejoindre sa maison.

\- Hé attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me raconter ?

\- Hum, fit-elle en pinçant les lèvres, le visage contrit. Finalement, je n'ai pas envie de te le dire.

Elle se retourna puis commença à avancer. Elle entendit Regulus grogner derrière elle.

\- Fais chier !

Il la rattrapa en deux foulés et s'empara de son bras, la forçant à se retourner pour lui faire face. Sa mâchoire était contractée, dans un effort visible de garder son calme.

\- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? interrogea le Serpentard.

\- Oh mais je ne fais que réagir comme toi. Tu vois comme c'est frustrant.

\- Tu es frustrée parce que je ne veux pas te dire pourquoi j'ai mal au bras alors tu refuses de me dire ce que tu as découvert. Pour te venger.

\- C'est à peut près ça, oui.

\- Tu es vraiment puérile. Et insupportable. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi chiant que...

Elle ne le laissa pas finir et lui donna une claque de sa main libre –l'autre étant encore prisonnière de la poigne de Black. Il ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, les narines frémissantes.

\- Redis encore une fois que je suis chiante, le défia-t-elle.

\- Ou alors quoi ? C'est la deuxième fois, il me semble, que tu me frappes. C'étaient deux fois de trop. Essaie de recommencer et ça ira très mal, menaça-t-il, la voix grondante.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, hein ?

Il resserra sa prise autour de son poignet. La jeune fille fléchit légèrement avant de se reprendre et de serrer les dents. Il lui avait fait mal, mais elle ne voulait pas le lui laisser voir.

\- Je pourrais te faire très mal, si je le voulais.

\- Si tu le voulais. Mais tu ne le veux pas.

\- Je suis sérieusement en train de revoir mes positions.

Théa essayait de garder son calme et de ne pas paniquer. Elle l'avait cherché, alors maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre de l'avoir trouvé. Mais Regulus savait quand même être plutôt effrayant.

\- Parce que, bon, c'est vrai que tu es _vraiment_ ch...

Là, c'était clair, il la cherchait. Sans réfléchir plus avant, Théa releva sa main. Elle l'avait prévenu, il n'avait qu'à appliquer sa menace après, tant pis. En un battement de cil, Regulus l'avait arrêté en attrapant son bras levé. La jeune fille cligna des yeux en retenant son souffle. Elle tira sur ses bras pour essayer de se libérer de son emprise mais il la maintenait fermement. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre qu'elle pouvait voir la poitrine du Serpentard se soulever et s'abaisser à chacune de ses respirations. Aussi, elle ne pouvait sentir autre chose que son parfum comme s'il était partout autour d'elle, entêtant. Elle releva légèrement la tête il la fixait d'une telle façon qu'elle sentit ses joues la brûler. Il avait l'air d'être en plein débat intérieur. Il finit par fermer les yeux, contracta plusieurs fois la mâchoire puis la lâcha et s'éloigna de quelques pas. La brune s'appuya contre le mur, les jambes en coton. Elle avait été si près de lui qu'il lui aurait suffit d'avancer légèrement la tête pour l'embrasser. Théa se secoua en réalisant ce à quoi elle pensait. Embrasser Regulus Black, et puis quoi encore !

\- Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai au bras ?

\- Non, finalement, je ne veux pas.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ?

\- Tu veux me montrer juste pour que je te raconte mon truc en retour.

\- Et alors ? Tout le monde est gagnant dans cette équation, il me semble.

\- Bon. Mais ça a intérêt à être intéressant, sinon je me garde le droit de revenir sur ma partie de l'accord.

\- D'une certaine façon, ça l'est.

Il souleva alors la manche de sa robe de sorcier. Sur la face intérieure de son avant-bras s'étalait une tâche noire, plutôt volumineuse.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es fait un tatouage ! s'exclama la sorcière en se rapprochant. En plus, c'est moche, ajouta-t-elle sans contrôler son élan d'honnêteté.

Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'empara de l'avant-bras du garçon pour l'examiner de plus près. Un crâne crachait par la bouche un serpent, qui formait un huit de son corps. En y regardant mieux, Théa crut voir le serpent onduler légèrement, arrachant un froncement de sourcil au garçon.

\- Attends. Ce n'est pas un tatouage. C'est... une _marque_.

La jeune fille releva la tête vers le brun et planta son regard dans le sien. Si elle ne le connaissait pas, elle n'aurait pas pu dire qu'il paraissait légèrement gêné. Il hésita à lui expliquer mais se lança tout de même :

\- Tu as entendu parler de ce sorcier, ce mage noir, qui monte en popularité parmi les Sangs Purs en ce moment.

\- Comment n'en aurais-je pas entendu parler. Il a tué de nombreux sorciers. C'est _sa_ marque, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, soupira-t-il. Il l'impose à tous ses …

\- Lèches-cul ? proposa-t-elle, la voix dure.

\- Partisans. Écoute, ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle lâchait d'un coup son bras. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Mes parents lui ont prêté allégeance. Je devais en faire de même.

\- C'est un meurtrier.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Le monde n'est pas ou tout noir, ou tout blanc.

\- Alors quoi, il vous promet de tuer tous les sorciers nés moldus et vous, vous lui sautez dans les bras.

\- Je ne te demande pas d'approuver.

\- Encore heureux.

\- Tu m'en veux, remarqua-t-il. Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis libre de faire ce que je veux.

\- Bien sûr que tu es libre ! Je pensais juste que... Laisse tomber.

Elle soupira et lui tourna le dos, prête à partir. Elle se ravisa au dernier moment, juste le temps d'ajouter :

\- Au fait, je tiens quand même ma part du marché : j'ai fait ce rêve étrange qui continue de me hanter. Un _serpent_ m'annonçait la mort de tous les Né Moldus de l'école. Alors tu comprendras que je ne sois pas à l'aise avec vos idéologies.

Puis elle partit, pour de bon cette fois. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'elle fut à l'abri derrière la porte de la tour Serdaigle. Pourquoi était-elle à ce point déçue ? C'était de Regulus Black qu'il s'agissait, elle n'aurait pas dû en attendre moins de sa part. Elle aurait simplement dû s'éloigner de lui dès le départ. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait peur de commencer à avoir des sentiments pour lui, chose qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle pouvait s'en sortir avec l'attirance physique mais les sentiments, c'était une autre affaire...


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Holly et Théa bavardaient alors qu'elles se rendaient à leur premier cours de potion de ce nouveau semestre. C'était l'anniversaire de Holly, aujourd'hui. C'était également un vendredi 13. Ce qui ne réjouissait pas la jeune fille, qui était persuadée que cela allait lui porter malheur, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et ce malgré le petit déjeuner surprise contenant tout ce qu'elle aimait le plus et que Théa, Elliott et Robbie avaient réussi à lui préparer en s'arrangeant avec les elfes de Maison la veille.

\- J'ai tellement hâte de me débarrasser de Rosier ! cria Holly, faisant se retourner sur son passage plusieurs troisièmes années interloqués. Quoi, on n'a plus le droit de s'exprimer ? leur lança-t-elle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, ce matin à la fin ? Tu ne vas pas laisser une superstition gâcher ta journée !

\- Sauf que ce n'est pas qu'une simple superstition. Regarde, ce matin, il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude. J'ai dû prendre une douche froide, pesta la blonde. Ensuite j'ai trébuché dans les escaliers, j'ai failli descendre deux étages sur les fesses. Et ça ne fait que commencer. Mais, et toi alors, c'est quoi ton excuse pour cette mine affreuse ?

\- Je te remercie ! s'offusqua la brune. J'ai juste mal dormi.

\- Tu étais triste de savoir que tu n'allais plus avoir Regugu comme partenaire, c'est pour ça que tu as mal dormi.

Holly et ses psychanalyses toujours très fines. Elle ne perdait jamais le Nord.

\- Au contraire, si ça n'avait été que ça, j'aurais dormi comme un bébé. À mon avis, il y a de grandes chances pour que Slughorn s'amuse à refaire des binômes ça a eu l'air de lui plaire. Ce n'est pas cette année qu'on va pouvoir refaire des potions ensemble.

\- C'est un tel gâchis, empêcher un partenariat tel que le nôtre ! On faisait des merveilles, ensemble. Quoi qu'il en soit, ne m'en veux pas mais je prendrais n'importe quel partenaire, tant que je n'ai plus à être avec ce psychopathe de Rosier. Ce sera mon cadeau d'anniversaire !

En entrant dans la salle, les filles virent qu'un attroupement d'élèves s'était fait au milieu de la salle, personne ne savait si le professeur allait reformer lui-même les groupes ou s'ils étaient cette fois libre de choisir. Slughorn ne laissa pas la place au suspense. À peine entré dans la salle, il regarda avec étonnement les élèves avant de se taper la tête d'une main et d'énoncer:

\- On reprend exactement les mêmes groupes qu'au premier semestre. Ils avaient si bien marché !

Des soupirs de déception s'élevèrent du centre de la salle et les élèves rejoignirent, en traînant des pieds, la place qu'ils avaient occupés pendant la première partie de l'année scolaire.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Holly ! s'exclama la blonde, dépitée. Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit : vendredi 13 !

Théa adressa une moue désolée à son amie et se rendit à sa paillasse à reculons. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir prouver à Holly que cette journée allait bien se passer mais finalement, c'était Holly qui avait finit par la convaincre qu'elle avait certainement raison de croire en ces superstitions. Après tout, elle allait encore avoir à faire à Regulus tout un semestre. Et, au vu des récents événements, elle cherchait plutôt à l'éviter. Quand il arriva à hauteur de leur place, elle ne releva pas la tête.

\- Tu vas m'en vouloir longtemps ? Tu ne peux pas continuer à bouder comme ça.

\- Ah oui ? Regarde bien.

Et elle ne lui décrocha pas un mot pendant les deux heures de cours.

...

La jeune sorcière s'était rendue directement à la bibliothèque après son cours. Elle s'était enfin décidée à faire des recherches sur les significations des rêves et comment décrypter les siens. Elle parcourut les rayons, ne sachant pas exactement où chercher. Dans le doute, elle prit plusieurs livres, dont certains même concernant les serpents et le monde magique. Elle avait décidé de ratisser large. Elle s'installa à une table puis commença à feuilleter les bouquins.

Elle ne trouva pas grand-chose dans les premiers. Beaucoup comportait des analyses de professeurs de divination qui devaient être à peu près aussi perchés que leur professeur, Mrs Jackleski. Elle ne se découragea pas et continua ses recherches. Finalement, faute de mieux, elle dériva sur la communication entre les animaux et les humains. Elle trouva quelques passages abordant les Animagi, ces sorciers capables de se transformer en un animal spécifique et qui pourraient (ou ne pourraient pas, l'article était assez flou) communiquer avec d'autres animaux. En s'intéressant plus particulièrement aux serpents, elle tomba sur un petit passage qui abordait le Fourchelang c'était le nom qui avait été donné pour désigner la langue des serpents.

« _Ce fut le grand potioniste Paracelse qui, au Moyen-Âge, découvrit ce qu'il nomma par la suite le Fourchelang : le langage des serpents quelque chose qui, à l'oreille, s'apparenterait à un sifflement continu. Il lui fallut plusieurs années de recherches pour se rendre compte que certains sorciers étaient doués de cette capacité étrange de communiquer avec les serpents. Il nomma alors également ces sorciers Fourchelangs, le mot désignant ainsi la langue et les sorciers la parlant. Mais la capacité de parler fourchelang est extrêmement rare. Si rare que, selon lui, ce serait une capacité héréditaire._ »

Théa reposa sans conviction le livre. Pouvait-on considérer _qu'une phrase_ prononcée par _un serpent une fois_ dans _un rêve_ pouvait faire d'elle une Fourchelang ? Elle rit intérieurement. Probablement que non. Et puis, une capacité héréditaire ? Comment pourrait-elle savoir un jour si les Prescott avaient compté parmi leurs membres des Fourchelang, étant tous décédés ?

Elle soupira. Plus elle réfléchissait à sa famille biologique et plus elle se persuadait que son père avait dû être un Moldu. Ce schéma lui paraissait logique : sa mère venait d'une grande famille de Sang Pur, elle en était même l'unique héritière. Malheureusement pour eux, elle était tombée amoureuse d'un Moldu, ce que sa famille avait dû fortement sanctionner, la forçant à se séparer de son père et à abandonner le bébé. Elle s'était rejoué ce film tellement de fois depuis l'annonce de Regulus sur les Prescott qu'elle finissait par croire que c'était vrai.

Théa soupira et abandonna l'idée de décrypter son rêve. Pour aujourd'hui, du moins. Mais tant qu'elle était là, et si elle voulait des réponses sur sa famille, elle allait devoir se pencher plus en avant sur les Prescott. Mais où chercher ? Par où commencer ?

Elle alla ranger les livres qu'elle avait sorti puis repartit en vadrouille dans les étales de la bibliothèque. Elle revint à sa table avec un livre ou deux et quelques anciens exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier, tous ceux où elle avait trouvé le nom Prescott. Elle sortit une feuille de parchemin et sa plume et entreprit de dessiner un arbre généalogique. Elle inscrivit à la génération une les noms que lui avait donné Regulus : _Graham Prescott et Gina Prescott_. Elle relia les deux noms d'un trait horizontal puis traça un trait vertical avant d'écrire dessous _Mariann Prescott_. Elle répéta le même schéma, inscrivant un point d'interrogation à l'endroit où devait figurer le nom de son père, puis son nom à elle en dessous. Si elle voulait trouver quelque chose, il fallait certes qu'elle cherche des informations sur les Prescott mais, pour être vraiment complète, il lui aurait aussi fallu chercher des informations sur la famille d'où venait sa grand-mère. Or, sans son nom de jeune fille, c'était une mission impossible. Elle soupira et feuilleta les journaux. De vieux articles sur des bals caritatifs organisés par la famille Prescott. Leur nom dans la rubrique nécrologique. Mais oui ! Il y avait une rubrique pour les décès mais aussi pour les naissances et les mariages. Peut être qu'elle trouverait le nom de jeune fille de sa grand-mère de cette façon.

Elle commença par fouiller et lire chacune des rubriques mariage de la Gazette du Sorcier mais elle ne tarda pas à loucher, voir flou et inverser des lettres. Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne la regardait, sortit sa baguette et récita un sort. Un journal s'agita dans une des piles puis réussit à s'extirper pour venir dans ses mains. Elle regarda avidement la page concernée et les trouva : _Union de Graham Prescott et Gina Parkinson_. Elle avait enfin trouvé quelque chose par elle-même. Elle retourna à son parchemin et, au dessus du nom de sa grand-mère, inscrivit _Famille Parkinson_. Elle fixait son parchemin quand quelqu'un derrière elle trébucha sur un livre qu'elle avait oublié de ranger et grogna : « C'est quoi ce bordel ! ». En découvrant Callum Yaxley derrière elle, elle se dépêcha de rouler le parchemin et le rangea dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

\- À quoi tu joues, McArthur ? Tu cherches _papa et maman_ ?

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, lâcha-t-elle, amère, en rassemblant les journaux éparpillés sur la table.

Elle se leva, les rangea et, après un regard de défit au Serpentard, se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais Yaxley l'avait vu ranger précipitamment le parchemin sur lequel elle écrivait, il était donc très curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait bien pu y noter. Il le vit dépasser légèrement de sa poche et sortit sa baguette. Un simple petit sortilège d'Accio et il le tenait entre ses mains, sans que la Serdaigle ne remarqua quoi que ce soit. Il eut un petit sourire suffisant, fier de lui et attendit qu'elle eut quitté la bibliothèque pour dérouler le morceau de papier. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller faire des recherches sur ses parents –il avait remarqué que c'était un sujet sensible pour elle- et fronça les sourcils en découvrant les noms : Prescott, Parkinson. C'étaient des noms qu'il connaissait car c'étaient tous deux des familles de Sangs Purs. Il fourra le parchemin dans sa poche juste au moment où la brune revint en courant dans la bibliothèque, l'air paniqué. Il passa à côté d'elle sans même un regard et reprit tranquillement le chemin de la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

...

\- Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que je viens d'apprendre ! fit Callum à Regulus et Evan, à peine arrivé dans la salle.

\- Qu'as-tu trouvé ? soupira Regulus, sans levé les yeux de son livre.

\- McArthur, l'orpheline. Elle pense qu'elle aurait des liens de parenté avec les Prescott !

Black releva la tête d'un coup et planta son regard dans les yeux gris de Yaxley. Comment pouvait-il être au courant ? Il garda son ton blasé, pour répondre, sarcastique :

\- Et bien sûr, elle a simplement décidé de venir se confier à toi, son _meilleur ami_ ?

\- Non, elle l'a écrit, répondit-il en agitant un morceau de parchemin roulé sous leur nez.

\- Mais les Prescott étaient une grande famille de Sang Pur ! souleva inutilement Evan.

\- D'où mon visage incrédule, rétorqua Callum.

\- Où as-tu trouvé ça ? les coupa Regulus.

\- À la bibliothèque. Enfin, je le lui ai volé.

Regulus se leva du canapé, le visage dur. Qu'elle lui fasse encore la tête ou pas, il allait devoir parler avec Théa. Il s'approcha de Callum, qui tenait toujours le papier tendu, comme un trophée et le lui arracha des mains.

\- Hé ! protesta le Serpentard. C'est à moi.

\- Ça n'a jamais été à toi, tu l'as volé. Et pour ce qui est des Prescott, c'est juste des spéculations, il n'y a aucune preuve. Je n'y croirais pas trop, si j'étais vous.

Il sortit de la Salle Commune des Serpentards, laissant derrière lui un Yaxley plutôt déçu. Il allait attendre l'heure du repas pour trouver Théa et lui parler.

...

Elliott, Holly, Robbie et Théa étaient installés à la table des Serdaigles pour le dîner. Théa était préoccupée car elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à remettre la main sur son arbre généalogique. Il n'avait quand même pas pu s'évaporer, il devait forcément se trouver quelque part ! Elle se força néanmoins à mettre ses préoccupation de côté, pour Holly. Après tout, c'était sa journée, celle de sa majorité. La jeune fille semblait d'ailleurs s'être un peu calmée et semblait même avoir apprécié son après midi (on devait certainement remercier Elijah pour cela). Elle avait été ravie par le cadeau de ses amis : un ensemble de livres traitant des Aurores, le métier qu'elle rêvait de faire.

\- Black vient dans ta direction, fit Robbie, surpris.

\- Je suppose que si je me cachais maintenant sous la table, il me verrait quand même, soupira-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous pour que tu l'évites comme ça, tout à coup ? questionna Holly.

\- J'ai juste cru qu'il pourrait être différent mais au final, il reste un Serpentard.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé, fit Robbie.

\- Il n'est pas si terrible, le défendit Elliott.

\- Oh, tu ne savais pas qu'ils étaient cousins ? lâcha Théa face au regard surpris que Robbie lançait à Elliott.

\- Son _cousin_ ? Comment ça se fait que j'ai loupé ça ? Finalement, je vais peut être devoir réévaluer notre amitié, ria le brun, ce qui lui valut un coup dans l'épaule de la part du blond.

\- Holly sort avec un Gryffondor et pourtant je ne lui en ai pas tenu rigueur. Pire que ça, je suis même devenu ami avec des Gryffondors à cause d'elle.

Holly posa sa main sur le dos de celle d'Elliott et fit une moue compatissante.

\- Je sais à quel point ça a dû être dur. Ça signifie énormément pour moi.

Même si elle se moquait de lui, Théa sentit qu'il y avait tout de même une part de vérité derrière.

\- Si Elliott a pu le faire, ça devrait aller pour toi Robbie.

\- Théa, je peux te parler ? fit la voix de Regulus qui venait d'arriver derrière elle.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, je te faisais toujours la tête donc, non, tu ne peux pas me parler. Enfin, si, techniquement, tu peux mais je ne peux pas te promettre que j'écouterais.

Elle jeta un regard noir à Elliott qui avait levé les yeux au ciel et se retint de lui balancer également un coup de pied dans le genou. Regulus abattit bruyamment sa main sur la table, faisant sursauter les quatre amis. Robbie s'était à moitié levé sur son banc, prêt à en découdre mais d'une main sur l'épaule, Elliott freina son élan. Théa vit que Black avait déposé quelque chose sur la table. Un morceau de parchemin qu'elle reconnaissait bien. Son arbre généalogique. Elle ouvrit la bouche, outrée.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il, la voix dure.

\- Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

Elle le dévisagea et, pour toute réponse, il indiqua la porte d'un léger signe de tête. La brune rangea le parchemin dans sa poche sans attendre et se leva. Elle jeta un regard vers Holly, qui comprit que Théa ne voulait pas la laisser mais elle l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

\- Ne m'attendez pas, prévint-elle alors ses amis avant d'emboîter le pas à Black, qui avait déjà avancé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer, au juste ? fit Robbie, interdit.

\- Des histoires entre eux, ne cherche pas, répondit Holly.

La blonde savait qu'elle aurait des explications dès que son amie mettrait les pieds dans leur chambre, ce soir.

...

Regulus entraîna la jeune fille vers des escaliers qui descendaient. Elle se stoppa nette et protesta :

\- Tu compte aller où, là ?

\- Dans un endroit où on ne sera pas dérangé.

\- Pas besoin d'aller dans les cachots pour ça. J'y vais pour le cours de potion parce que je n'ai pas le choix mais en dehors de ça, c'est hors de question que j'y mette les pieds.

\- Où veux-tu aller, alors ? soupira le brun, exaspéré.

\- Suis moi.

Théa conduisit le Serpentard jusqu'au septième étage du château. Elle l'entendait râler derrière elle, ce qui la fit sourire : tant mieux s'il n'était pas content. Elle s'arrêta devant une tapisserie immonde qui représentait Barnabas le Follet essayant d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls.

\- Théa, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

\- Chut !

Elle visualisa dans sa tête une pièce neutre, où ils pourraient « parler tranquillement » (si tant était que les deux sorciers en furent capables) et passa trois fois devant la tapisserie. Une porte apparut dans le mur opposé, faisant sursauter le garçon, qui fit deux pas en arrière.

\- Ho ! C'est quoi ça ?

\- La Salle sur Demande.

\- Mais c'est quoi exactement ? Il n'y avait pas de porte ici.

\- C'est une pièce magique qui n'apparaît que quand on en a besoin. Et si on sait qu'elle existe, évidemment. Je n'ai pas besoin de te demander de garder son existence secrète, n'est-ce pas ?

Il secoua la tête et suivit Théa à l'intérieur. C'était presque exactement ce que la fille avait visualisé dans sa tête. Elle observa du coin de l'œil la réaction de son camarade. Son visage dépeignait un mélange de surprise et d'étonnement. Il semblait aussi un peu admiratif et elle apprécia de le voir comme cela : il perdait alors son air dur qu'il arborait toujours et ses traits se détendaient. Mais cela ne dura pas. Dès qu'il eut fini d'inspecter les lieux et décrété qu'ils seraient au calme ici, il reprit son air froid et remonté.

\- À quoi tu pensais en écrivant sur ce parchemin ? commença-t-il, la voix sourde.

\- Je faisais juste des recherches.

\- Tu aurais pu mentionner le Fourchelang dessus aussi pendant que tu y étais !

\- Je ne vois pas ce... Et d'abord, comment tu...

Elle cria d'exaspération. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se mette à bégayer et à ne plus trouver ses mots maintenant ? Elle préféra recentrer vers un sujet qui l'intéressait d'autant plus.

\- D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as pas dit où tu l'avais trouvé.

\- Ce n'est pas la question, Théa ! Ça, entre de mauvaises mains, et ça pourrait être dangereux pour toi.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

\- C'est bien ça le problème ! s'énerva Regulus. Ton ignorance et ton innocence sont relativement mignonnes en règle générale mais là, ça ne l'est plus. Ta famille était une des plus grandes familles de sorciers. Ils ont laissé derrière eux un héritage que, faute d'héritiers vivants, se sont partagés les familles de Sangs Purs. Un héritage qui t'appartient. Tu deviendrais un objet de convoitise sans même que tu ne t'en rende compte.

\- Je ferais plus attention, la prochaine fois. Je n'en veux même pas, de cet héritage. Ce n'est pas si grave.

Regulus ferma les yeux et serra les paupières, en expirant pour se calmer. Il se retenait d'attraper la sorcière par les épaules pour la secouer et lui remettre les idées en place. Il se retenait vraiment. Il savait qu'elle n'y était pour rien, mais ça l'énervait quand même. Elle avait grandi dans une bulle protectrice, à l'écart de tout ce que ce monde pouvait contenir de mal. Pour elle, il n'y avait pas de gris, juste du noir ou du blanc. Malheureusement, le Mage Noir et ses Mangemorts ne se situaient pas dans la partie blanche du monde. Tout comme le Fourchelang, et elle n'en avait aucune idée.

\- Si, c'est grave. Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur le Fourchelang ? À part que c'est la langue des serpents ?

\- Que c'est une habilité rare, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Et comment tu sais que j'ai fais des recherches dessus ?

\- Parce que je te connais, lâcha-t-il et la jeune fille piqua un fard. Et que, depuis que tu as mentionné à la volée ce « rêve » que tu as fait, je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser alors j'ai fait des recherches aussi, de mon côté.

\- Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que... ça n'a beau être un rêve, ce n'est vraiment pas commun. Autant sur la signification que sur le fait que tu ai pu parler avec un serpent.

\- Mais c'était un rêve ! Un rêve qui ne voulait certainement rien dire. Ça ne fait pas de moi une Fourchelang.

\- Ça, on n'en sait rien. Tu as essayé de recommuniquer avec un serpent, depuis ?

\- Eurk, certainement pas.

Regulus soupira.

\- Si tu l'étais... c'est que, ce n'est pas seulement rare, Théa. C'est _extrêmement_ rare. Un seul sorcier était connu pour l'être. _Un_ _seul_. Salazar Serpentard.

Théa frissonna à l'entente du nom du quatrième fondateur de l'école Poudlard. Elle savait qu'avoir peur d'un nom était ridicule, mais tout ce qu'elle avait pu lire sur cet homme lui avait fait froid dans le dos.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Tu connais l'histoire de Rowena Serdaigle, je suppose ? Je connais celle de Salazar Serpentard. Tout le monde connais l'histoire du fondateur de sa maison.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça impliquerait, que Serpentard ait été Fourchelang ?

\- Le Fourchelang est une capacité héréditaire. Si tu l'étais, on pourrait penser que tu es sa descendante.

Elle ne put retenir un éclat de rire, qui lui valut un regard courroucé du brun.

\- Pardon, mais c'est ridicule. Tu ne crois pas que, si ça avait été le cas, je n'aurais pas plutôt été envoyé chez Serpentard ?

\- Ce n'est pas faux mais... Regarde Sirius. Il a bien été envoyé chez Gryffondor. Alors que c'était une _tradition familiale_ , chez les Black, d'aller chez Serpentard.

\- Écoute, je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Ce ne sont que des spéculations basées sur une conversation dans un rêve.

Elle laissa passer un moment, pensive, puis reprit :

\- En mettant que le rêve n'était pas un simple rêve -mais je préfère croire qu'il l'était car je n'ai pas l'intention de voir la fin du rêve se réaliser.

\- Mais s'il disait vrai ? la poussa à poursuivre Regulus.

\- S'il disait vrai, alors... ça pourrait peut être venir des Prescott. Peut être que, parmi leurs ancêtres, il y avait une ou plusieurs personnes capables de communiquer avec les serpents.

\- Non. Il n'y avait aucun Fourchelang chez les Prescott. Vu la notoriété de la famille, ça se serait su si ça avait été le cas. Ça viendrait forcément du côté de ton père.

\- Mon père était un Moldu.

\- Ah oui ? Et comment tu saurais ça ?

\- Je le sais par... déduction. Un pressentiment.

\- Moi je suis plutôt d'avis que c'était un sorcier. Mais les sorciers Fourchelangs n'ont pas vraiment une bonne réputation...

\- Alors quoi, maintenant ? Toute cette conversation parce que tu voudrais me faire croire que mon père pratiquait la magie noire ?

La colère était montée en elle d'un coup mais ce furent des larmes qui jaillirent de ses yeux verts. Elle se laissa tomber sur un canapé en tissu rouge, à bout de force. Regulus soupira en la voyant avachie. Il avait l'air encore remonté, bien qu'il se garda de lui crier dessus.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Parce que. J'en ai marre ! Tout ce que j'ai découvert, ça ne m'a rien apporté du tout ! Je n'aurais jamais dû chercher... je pensais que ça m'aiderait à découvrir qui je suis mais c'est tout le contraire.

\- Tu ne pense pas ce que tu dis. Tu es toujours la même, ça n'a pas changé. D'accord, tu n'apprécie peut être pas ce que tu découvre mais d'une certaine façon, c'est un mal pour un bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

\- J'entends que tu as vécu dans ta tour d'ivoire pendant presque dix-sept ans, Théa et qu'il serait temps que tu en descendes ! Je suis désolé d'être celui qui te ramène à la réalité mais le monde du dehors ne ressemble pas à ça !

Il écarta les bras pour englober la pièce, et le château dans son ensemble.

\- Tu penses que je ne suis qu'une petite princesse qui a été trop dorlotée.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça, mais c'est l'idée, oui.

La poitrine de la jeune fille se soulevait très vite sous le coup de la colère. Elle avait très envie de frapper Regulus mais se força à se calmer. Elle se redressa, passa ses mains sur ses joues puis se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Où tu vas, comme ça ?

\- J'ai finis de parler avec toi j'en ai assez entendu. Je n'ai pas bes…

\- Tu refuses de voir la vérité !

\- Non, je la vois la vérité, Regulus. La vérité c'est que, oui, j'ai grandi dans une bulle protectrice. Mais devine quoi ? Comme la quasi totalité des enfants. C'est _normal_ pour des parents de protéger l'innocence de leurs enfants. Je ne pense pas avoir été plus protégée que d'autres juste parce que je ne savais pas ce qu'était un Fourchelang.

\- Le problème, c'est qu'arrivé un certain âge et surtout par les temps qui courent, ce n'est plus de l'innocence mais de l'ignorance. Ça te met en danger, et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Tu me trouves dur, mais moi au moins je veille sur toi.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire.

\- Je crois que si, au contraire. Si je n'avais pas récupéré ton parchemin, à l'heure qu'il est, toute l'école serait au courant.

\- Alors c'est ça, tu m'en veux parce que je ne t'ai pas remercié ?

\- Putain !

Le sorcier perdit son sang froid et, attrapant les bras de la jeune fille, la plaqua le dos au mur. Il avait l'impression de parler dans le vide depuis tout à l'heure. C'était comme si elle faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre.

\- Regulus, lâche-moi, tu me fais mal.

Ses mains étaient serrées autour de ses biceps et il dut inspirer et expirer plusieurs fois avant de réussir à desserrer son étreinte. Quelque chose céda dans son regard et il soupira :

\- Tu rends ça tellement difficile de tenir à toi.

\- Tu tiens à moi ? souffla-t-elle, surprise.

Il la lâcha et s'écarta d'elle. Il lui désigna la porte, en lui disant, comme s'il lui disait au revoir :

\- Ne parle de tout ça _à personne_.

Elle resta figée quelque instant, à le fixer. Les mots avaient du mal à faire leur chemin dans son cerveau. Finalement, elle réussit à bouger et, doucement, quitta la salle comme elle quittait un rêve après un sommeil agité. Que venait-il de se passer ?


	16. Chapter 16

Bonsoir, bonsoir !

Un petit mot pour remercier grandement les deux dernières reviews qui ont été laissé. Ça fait toujours très plaisir de lire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire et de son évolution. En espérant que ça continue à vous plaire ; bonne lecture et bonne soirée ;)

* * *

16.

Quatre jours plus tard, les Serdaigles recevaient leur avant dernier cours de transplanage. À cause de la météo très peu clémente de ce mois de janvier écossais, le cours se déroulait dans une salle du château, suffisamment vaste pour que tous les élèves puissent s'entraîner sans se gêner.

Holly et Théa arrivèrent parmi les premières et la bune se stoppa net sur le pas de la porte. Holly, qui lui racontait sa soirée avec Elijah, ne remarqua pas que son amie avait arrêté de l'écouter. Un garçon blond, de trois ans leur aîné, se dirigea vers elles, tout sourire.

\- Isaac ! s'écria Théa en sautant dans les bras du garçon.

Holly était restée pétrifiée à l'entente du prénom de son frère. Elle le regardait la bouche grande ouverte, stupéfiée.

\- Isaac Richard Jacobs ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu as obtenu ton diplôme il y a trois ans, tu n'as rien à faire là !

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, petite sœur. Mais je préfère de loin l'accueil de Théa ! Je t'avais dit que j'allais t'adopter en tant que sœur, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de la sus-nommée.

\- Ne te méprend pas, je suis super contente que tu sois là mais... Holly a soulevé une question intéressante : qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de transplanage ! fit-il en se désignant du pouce.

\- C'est une blague ? couina la blonde. C'est un cauchemar dont je ne vais pas tarder à me réveiller. AÏE-heu !

Robbie venait d'arriver derrière elle et en avait profiter pour lui pincer le bras. Il rigola et lui dit :

\- Non, tu es belle et bien réveillée. Désolé, mais ce n'est pas un cauchemar. Isaac ! Ça fait longtemps !

Les deux garçons se donnèrent une accolade, et le frère d'Holly répéta le même procédé avec Elliott.

\- Allez Holly, ce n'est pas si terrible, fit Théa en lui frottant affectueusement le dos. Il ne nous reste que deux cours de transplanage, tu vas pouvoir surmonter ça.

\- Mais il ne va pas partir après ces deux cours, il va rester là et traîner sur l'école. Il va _m'espionner_.

\- Ton frère n'est pas un agent secret, pourquoi t'espionnerait-il ?

\- Parce que c'est un agent _double_ envoyé par mes parents. Il est trop protecteur, s'il apprend pour Elijah, il est cuit.

\- Peut être qu'il va l'apprécier.

\- Tu connais mon frère depuis aussi longtemps que tu me connais moi. Personne n'est assez bien pour sa petite sœur. D'ailleurs, il te considère aussi comme sa sœur alors tu devrais faire attention, avec Regugu. J'ai peur pour Elijah alors que c'est un garçon adorable alors je n'ose même pas imaginer pour Regulus.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir peur, puisque je ne sors pas avec lui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, si on doit en arriver à de telles mesures, je plaiderais la cause d'Elijah. D'ailleurs, tu ferais mieux de dire aux garçons de garder leur bouche fermée ils ont tendance à beaucoup parler quand ils se retrouvent entre mecs.

\- T'as raison, je vais les choper en douce. ELLIOTT, ROBBIE !

\- C'est ça, les choper en douce ? ria Théa.

\- Chut ! Vas faire diversion.

\- À vos ordres, capitaine.

Théa alla voir Isaac pendant que Holly tirait leurs deux amis sans ménagement par les bras. Isaac prit des nouvelles sur l'école et ses professeur, demanda à Théa où elle en était dans ses recherches sur ses parents : pendant les vacances de Noël, elle lui avait parlé de la photo de sa mère qu'elle avait trouvé. Théa voulait lui raconter ce qu'elle avait appris de nouveau : elle connaissait Isaac depuis qu'elle avait onze ans et, à force de passer tout son temps avec Holly et une bonne partie de ses vacances chez les Jacobs, elle s'était aussi beaucoup rapproché de son frère et se confiait très souvent à lui. Un peu moins maintenant qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, mais ils se rattrapaient sur les grandes vacances. Holly et Isaac étaient ses frères et sœurs, ceux qu'elle aurait aimé avoir. Alors oui, elle voulait se confier à lui mais l'avertissement de Regulus l'en empêchait : il y avait trop de monde ici, trop d'oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Je te raconterais une autre fois. Vous avez un cours à donner, Monsieur le professeur.

\- Heureusement que tu me le rappelle ! Je ne suis pas habitué à être de l'autre côté du bureau, je me prenais encore pour un élève ! S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! rassembla-t-il les Serdaigles. Votre ancien moniteur ne pourra malheureusement pas continuer à assurer ses cours alors le Ministère de la Magie m'envoie en remplacement. Donc, je me présente : je m'appelle Isaac Jacobs et il me semble que nous aurons, en plus de celui-ci, un deuxième et dernier cours ensemble.

\- Hé mais tu es le frère d'Holly ! s'exclama une Serdaigle en reconnaissant le nom.

\- C'est exact, s'amusa Isaac. On s'y met ?

Le cours passa en un clin d'œil. Isaac était vraiment un très bon professeur et beaucoup d'élèves firent des progrès faramineux pendant ces deux heures. Elliott avait enfin réussi à prendre le pli et il transplanait à présent très bien, ce qui le mit d'excellente humeur. Holly faisait cela aussi naturellement que son frère. Robbie devait encore revoir légèrement ses atterrissages mais, dans l'ensemble, ils étaient tous prêts à pouvoir se déplacer en transplanant. Le dernier cours leur permettrait surtout de fignoler les détails. En sortant de classe, une de leur camarade vint voir Holly et, sur le ton de la confidence, lui dit, en gardant la voix basse :

\- Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais un frère aussi canon !

Holly leva les yeux au ciel en faisant semblant de vomir, ce qui fit éclater de rire ses trois amis, qui rejoignirent la salle des Serdaigles. En chemin, Théa aperçut les cheveux noirs de Regulus et fit à ses amis :

\- Excusez-moi, il y a encore quelque chose qu'il faut que je fasse.

Elle courut pour le rattraper et, parvenue à sa hauteur, souffla :

\- Regulus, tu as cinq minutes ?

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on se parlait encore.

\- À ce propos, je sais, je suis… enfin, je te demande pardon. J'ai réagis comme une imbécile. Comment je peux t'en vouloir de me traiter de princesse quand je réagis exactement comme telle.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'en général, le mot « princesse » n'est pas une insulte.

\- Ça, ça dépend de la façon dont il est dit. Ce n'était peut être pas une insulte…

\- Mais ce n'était pas non plus un compliment. Certes. Je disais ça pour que tu ouvres les yeux.

\- Je sais. Il m'a fallu ça et du temps, mais j'ai compris. Doooonc…

\- Donc, tu attends de savoir si je te pardonne ?

La jeune fille dodelina de la tête, en se mordillant l'intérieur des joues.

\- Il va me falloir du temps et…

Théa prit un air indigné et lui tapa le bras. Pendant un instant, elle crut qu'il allait s'énerver mais il n'en fit rien.

\- Si en plus tu me tape, je vais avoir besoin de deux fois plus de temps. Je te pardonne. À condition que tu ne recommence pas et que tu fasses réellement attention, à partir de maintenant.

\- Promis. Il… Enfin, il faut que j'y aille mais, à plus tard ?

Pour toute réponse, Regulus eut un léger sourire puis reprit son chemin, comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu. Malgré tout ce qui pouvait bien se passer entre eux, finalement Théa non plus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de retourner vers lui.

...

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Isaac se présenta à sa nouvelle classe, les Gryffondors. En entendant son nom, un garçon réagit :

\- Vous avez un lien de parenté avec Holly Jacobs ?

\- Oui, c'est ma petite sœur, répondit Isaac en plissant les yeux, suspicieux. Pourquoi, tu l'as connais ?

\- Oui. Enfin, euh, c'est une amie, se justifia le métisse face au regard inquisiteur du blond.

\- Hum. C'est toujours sympa de rencontrer les amis de ma sœur, dit finalement Jacobs. Bon, les Gryffondors, c'est parti, on s'y met.

Elijah se détendit avant de hausser les épaules en réponse au regard de Caleb. Puis les garçons se mirent au boulot. Comme avec les Serdaigles, le cours se déroula très bien et le jeune professeur eut d'excellents retours sur ses compétences en tant qu'enseignant. Alors que les élèves quittaient un à un la salle, Isaac rattrapa le métisse qui avait évoqué sa sœur avant le début du cours.

\- Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas retenu ton nom.

\- Euh, c'est Elijah Johnson, monsieur.

\- Je t'en prie, appelle moi Isaac.

Le blond attrapa Elijah à l'épaule, à la naissance du cou, empoignant le trapèze du garçon.

\- Alors comme ça Johnson, ma sœur et toi êtes amis ?

\- Euh, oui, bafouilla le sorcier.

Isaac accentua sa prise sur l'épaule d'Elijah qui plia légèrement les jambes pour essayer d'échapper à la poigne de fer du frère d'Holly. Il comprit que, s'il tenait à son muscle gauche, il avait tout intérêt à ne pas révéler qu'il _sortait_ en fait avec sa sœur.

\- Enfin, on… On se connaît un peu. Pas beaucoup.

\- Ma sœur te plaît, Johnson ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! mentit le Gryffondor avec une grimace peu crédible. Enfin, elle est belle, oui, mais ce n'est pas… Enfin, JE SUIS GAY ! s'écria-t-il.

Elijah se mordit la langue. Gay ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Isaac prit quelques secondes pour considérer la dernière « révélation » d'Elijah puis il finit par le lâcher, même s'il n'y croyait pas une seconde. Au moins l'avait-il suffisamment impressionner pour qu'il lui sorte quelque chose comme ça.

Holly détestait ce côté surprotecteur de son frère mais ce dernier ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher c'était sa petite sœur, sa seule sœur. Et, par les temps qui couraient, il voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne tombe pas sur un mauvais garçon qui ne manquerait pas de la faire souffrir. Alors, tant qu'il n'aurait pas évalué cet Elijah, il allait veiller du coin de l'œil. Finalement, ce poste à Poudlard était doublement bénéfique. Avec un sourire satisfait, il laissa filer le garçon.

...

Pendant l'intercours, Elijah intercepta sa petite amie dans le couloir et la tira à l'écart.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que ton frère travaillait à Poudlard ? reprocha-t-il.

Les yeux de la blonde s'arrondirent et elle s'écria :

\- Non Elijah, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Oh, rien de bien grave, je lui ai simplement révélé mon _homosexualité_ !

\- Tu as QUOI ? s'étrangla de rire la jeune fille. Oh non, je t'en prie, il faut absolument que tu me dises comment tu en es arrivé là !

\- Comment ? J'ai vu son regard quand je lui ai dit que je te connaissais alors j'ai compris vite fait que si je tenais à rester en vie –ou au moins, à rester un homme- j'allais devoir trouver une bonne excuse pour me sortir de son _embuscade_.

\- Mais toi, gay ! Ce n'est pas crédible !

\- Justement, il va s'en rendre compte très vite et il va comprendre pourquoi j'ai menti et…

\- ELIJAH ! Calme-toi, rigola la blonde. Mon frère est juste très protecteur –OK, surprotecteur. Mais il n'est pas méchant. J'enverrai Théa lui parler, tâter le terrain. Il l'aime bien, ça devrait mieux passer avec elle. S'il se rend compte qu'elle t'apprécie, il reverra son jugement hâtif sur toi.

\- J'espère. Parce que je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de faire ça.

Il tira la jeune fille à lui et l'embrassa. Elle lui rendit son baiser avant de poser une main sur son torse et de l'éloigner.

\- On ne sait jamais, il pourrait être en train de rôder.

\- Ah ! Ça va être dur ! Dépêche toi d'envoyer Théa ou je vais affronter ton frère moi-même.

\- Ce n'est pas que je doute de tes capacités mais si je pouvais éviter de voir deux des trois hommes de ma vie s'affronter, je ne m'en porterais que mieux.

Elijah se pencha vers les lèvres d'Holly mais se stoppa à quelques centimètres à peine. Il murmura un « Envoie vite Théa » avant de sourire, se redresser et partir en direction de son prochain cours.

\- Isaac. À ce moment très précis, je te dé-tes-te, grogna la sorcière pour elle-même avant de se rendre en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal.

...

La blonde passa l'intégralité du cours à briefer sa meilleure amie de ce qu'elle devait dire à son frère jusqu'à _quand_ elle devait le dire. Théa était amusée par la réaction d'Holly.

\- Holly, tu ne crois pas que ça devrait être à toi de parler à _ton_ frère ?

\- Non, il le prendra mieux si ça vient de toi. Il saura que ce que tu dis est objectif. Alors que moi, non, puisque forcément, je prendrais la défense de mon copain.

\- Dans ce cas, fais moi confiance et laisse moi décider de ce que je vais lui dire.

\- Ma vie est entre tes mains.

\- Arrête ton mélodrame, ria Théa en frottant l'arrière du crâne de la blonde. Tu sais bien que ton bonheur est très important pour moi.

Holly lui envoya un bisou avant de se faire reprendre par le professeur, forçant les deux comparses à reporter leur attention dérivante sur l'art de la défense contre les forces du mal –matière qui prenait chaque jour de plus en plus de sens.

...

\- Isaac ! appela Théa en apercevant le jeune homme au bout du couloir.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna, surpris, cherchant du regard qui l'avait interpellé. En remarquant la brunette se diriger vers lui à grand renfort de coup de coude, il sourit et la rejoignit.

\- Théa, ça va ?

\- Oui et toi ? Ça a été avec tes autres classes ?

\- J'ai passé le test haut la main. Qui aurait cru que j'avais un don naturel pour enseigner ? Mais tu n'es pas venue me voir pour me demander ça. C'est Holly qui t'envoie, non ?

\- Non, pourquoi elle m'enverrait ? fit Théa, mine de rien.

\- Donc tu es en train de me dire qu'elle ne t'a pas envoyé plaider la cause de ce garçon, Elijah ? dit Isaac, les yeux plissés.

\- On est si prévisible que ça ? se désespéra la sorcière, faisant rire le blond.

\- Théa, n'oublies pas que je vous ai vu grandir. Je vous connais pas cœur.

\- Et toi n'oublies pas que, depuis que tu n'es plus à Poudlard, c'est moi qui ai pris le relais et surveille notre petite sœur. Elijah est vraiment un gars bien, tu sais. Et puis, il est fou amoureux d'elle ça crève les yeux.

\- S'il l'aime, je n'ai absolument rien à y redire.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Tu as l'air étonnée !

\- C'est juste que Holly m'avait fait tout un speech sur comment j'allais devoir insister pour te convaincre, rigola Théa.

\- Tu ne connais pas Holly et son sens théâtral surdimensionné ? s'esclaffa Isaac. Bien que j'avoue faire exprès d'en rajouter de mon côté pour l'embêter.

\- C'est vrai que tu ne fais rien pour aider !

La jeune fille ria mais son regard fut attiré par un point derrière Isaac. Ses lèvres mimèrent un « J'arrive » muet. Intrigué, Isaac se retourna pour voir à qui elle parlait, s'attendant presque à trouver la tête blonde de sa sœur. Mais il découvrit à la place, une tête brune, appartenant à un garçon du même âge que Théa.

\- Un Serpentard ? interrogea-t-il, son côté protecteur refaisant instinctivement surface.

\- C'est un ami et, éventuellement aussi, mon binôme en potion. Il m'a aidé à chercher mes parents, plaida-t-elle sa cause.

\- Mais il reste un Serpentard, Théa. Ces gens-là ne font rien gratuitement s'ils n'y gagnent rien, ils ne t'aideront pas.

\- Jusqu'ici, il n'y a rien gagné et ne m'a rien demandé.

\- J'espère que j'ai tord mais… ce n'est pas seulement un Serpentard, c'est Regulus Black. Les Black ne sont pas réputés pour être des gens biens et encore moins honnêtes. Fais très attention, d'accord ?

\- Promis.

\- Allez, file, tu vas être en retard pour ton cours.

Théa hésita une seconde avant de déposer un bisou sur sa joue puis de partir en direction de son cours de potion, où l'attendait ledit Regulus.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonsoir ! La suite des aventures de nos sorciers est là :)  
Merci pour vos avis, savoir que ça vous plaît est une belle motivation !

A la prochaine ;)

* * *

17.

Il était environ vingt deux heures et le couvre feu était largement dépassé. Théa resserra les pans de sa robe de sorcier pour se protéger des courants d'air qui ne manquaient pas dans ce vieux château et accéléra le pas. Si elle devait tomber sur des préfets en ronde, elle espérait que ce serait Regulus –elle n'aurait alors pas à mentir sur sa présence dans les couloirs, maintenant qu'il savait que Dumbledore était son père.

Elle connaissait le château comme sa poche mais, dès qu'il faisait nuit, ce dernier semblait changer légèrement. Il y avait beaucoup plus de recoins sombres, inquiétants, et le silence religieux qui y régnait en l'absence du flot d'élèves n'était absolument pas rassurant. Théa buta sur une dalle inégale au sol et jura en se retenant de sortir sa baguette pour éclairer le chemin à l'aide du sort Lumos. Ça attirerait à coup sûr l'attention des préfets.

Un léger bruit derrière elle la fit se retourner mais il n'y avait rien. Sûrement un chat : les élèves avaient tendance à laisser leur animaux traîner un peu partout dans l'école un jour, elle avait même trouver un crapaud dans une cuvette des toilettes du deuxième étage, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de dégoûter la jeune fille. Elle se secoua. Pourquoi était-elle à ce point sur les nerfs, ce soir ? Elle reprit tout de même son chemin en marche active, désireuse de retrouver l'univers familier et rassurant de la tour Serdaigle.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle entra en collision avec quelque chose, la faisant bondir en arrière. Son cœur manqua un battement. Le quelque chose était en fait un garçon qu'elle mit un certain temps à reconnaître dans la semi pénombre. Un Serpentard qui, comme elle, n'avait rien à faire ici à cette heure. Callum la devança et prit la parole :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dehors à cette heure-là ?

\- Ça ne te regarde en rien.

\- Tu cherches encore tes parents ? Tu as dû être énormément déçue mais, honnêtement, ricana-t-il, tu croyais vraiment que tu pouvais être de la lignée des Prescott ? Toi ?

Le sang reflua du visage de Théa. Comment savait-il ? Le seul qui aurait pu lui raconter était Regulus. Il n'avait quand même pas fait ça ? Pas après le discours qu'il lui avait fait sur l'importance de garder tout ça secret.

\- Comment es-tu au courant de ça ?

Callum ricana, un son grinçant très désagréable, ce qui ne réussit qu'à énerver la Serdaigle qui sentit la colère monter très rapidement. Mais elle était déterminée à savoir comment il avait pu apprendre ça. Elle serra sa baguette au creux de sa main, dans sa poche. Elle le fixait, concentrée sur sa colère qui faisait battre les veines à ses tempes. Soudain, quelque chose d'étrange se passa. Ce fut comme si la jeune fille avait été projeté dans une autre salle. En l'occurrence, la bibliothèque de l'école. Mais comment ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce point car elle aperçut Callum et… elle ? Elle reconnaissait ce moment, c'était le soir où elle avait perdu son parchemin avec son arbre généalogique, qui lui avait valu un sermon de la part de Regulus après qu'il l'eut retrouvé. Mais, et elle y repensait seulement, quand elle l'avait interrogé à ce sujet, il n'avait pas voulu lui dire où il avait récupéré le papier.

Elle observa alors ce qui se révélait être un souvenir du Serpentard. Elle le vit sortir sa baguette alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos et s'éloignait et, à l'aide d'un sortilège d'Accio, lui voler le parchemin qui se trouvait dans sa poche. La colère explosa en elle, coupant net le souvenir et la ramenant au moment présent. Le garçon la regardait avec un air ébahi, presque effrayé, ses yeux gris grands ouverts. Il recula d'un pas.

\- Que… Comment tu as fait ça ?

\- Tu as _volé_ mon parchemin, gronda la sorcière, ignorant sa question.

Le garçon reprit rapidement contenance et la défia du regard.

\- Oui, et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si ces fantaisies que tu avais écris avait une quelconque valeur.

\- Tu n'avais AUCUN droit de faire ça ! Tu …

Elle était tellement hors d'elle qu'elle n'arrivait plus à s'exprimer. Regulus devait forcément être au courant, pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit, laissant Callum s'en sortir indemne.

\- Oh c'est bon, ce n'est qu'un bout de papier !

La sorcière ne répondit rien, elle n'avait qu'une envie : balancer son poing dans la tête du Serpentard, pour lui faire ravaler son air suffisant. Au lieu de quoi, elle mit la main dans sa poche où ses doigts effleurèrent sa baguette magique. Cette dernière vibra au contact de sa main et l'éclair de lumière partit avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de penser à jeter un sort, touchant le garçon en pleine poitrine et le projetant plusieurs mètres en arrière.

Une exclamation de surprise s'échappa de la gorge de Théa. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle approcha de quelques pas. Callum était allongé sur le dos et gémissait. Il se releva sur ses avants-bras et lui lâcha un regard si noir qu'il la glaça sur place. Il se remit vite sur pied et la pointa d'un index rageur.

\- Tu vas regretter d'avoir fait ça. Oh, ça, tu vas le payer.

Et il avança vers elle, menaçant. Paniquée, Théa recula précipitamment, sans vraiment regarder où elle allait. Quand elle comprit que ce n'étaient pas que des menaces en l'air, elle se retourna pour s'enfuir mais se heurta à un mur. Elle fut surprise, ce simple obstacle ajouté à la panique qui grandissait en elle lui fit perdre la notion de l'espace et ses repères. Elle fit donc volte face et se retrouva presque nez à nez avec le Serpentard. Son regard était vraiment mauvais, elle l'avait mis hors de lui en le balançant à travers le couloir comme la vulgaire chaussette qu'il était.

Avant qu'elle ne comprit ce qui se passait, elle fut saisie à la gorge et soulevée légèrement, plaquée contre le mur. Son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge. Il utilisait un sort pour l'étrangler ! Instinctivement, elle porta ses mains à sa gorge mais ne put rien contre l'étreinte magique qui la tenait. Elle tenta de l'atteindre pour le griffer, se débattit mais il ne lâcha pas.

\- La prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de me lancer un sort. Pour qui tu t'es prise, Serd…

Théa crut entendre un bruit d'oiseau de _son_ oiseau. Voilà qu'elle hallucinait. L'emprise sur sa trachée se libéra d'un coup et la jeune fille tomba au sol. À quatre pattes, elle inspira de grandes goulées d'air et toussa, à cause de sa gorge irritée. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Regulus pétrifier son camarade d'un geste de sa baguette avant de se précipiter vers elle. Ambroise, son phénix, décrivait des cercles en hauteur autour d'eux. Ignorant l'oiseau, le sorcier s'accroupit à côté et la redressa légèrement.

\- Théa ! Tu vas bien ?!

La jeune fille voulut répondre mais une quinte de toux l'en empêcha. Doucement, Black souleva son menton pour regarder sa gorge. Sa mâchoire se contracta, comme chaque fois qu'il était contrarié ou énervé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Il m'a étranglé… croassa la jeune fille, la voix rauque.

Elle ne répondait pas vraiment à sa question, son regard était perdu dans le vague, choqué.

\- Je ne voulais pas vraiment lui lancer de sort, mais j'ai juste… J'étais tellement énervée, j'ai effleuré ma baguette et c'est parti.

\- Tu lui as jeté un sort ?

\- Il a volé mon parchemin !

\- Ne me dit pas qu'il est venu se pavaner et se vanter de ça devant toi ? fit le brun.

\- Non, je l'ai _vu_. J-j'ai... accidentellement jeté un sort de Legilimens, ajouta-t-elle face au froncement de sourcil du sorcier.

\- Accidentellement ? Mais Théa ce sort c'est… bien au dessus de notre niveau, même au dessus du niveau d'un sorcier lambda.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe avec moi, pourqu…

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans une grimace de douleur. Regulus pinça la bouche.

\- Viens, il faut que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. Tu commence déjà à avoir des marques.

\- Non ! se récria-t-elle.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Madame Pomfresh ira forcément prévenir Dumbledore et je ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant.

\- Théa, il était en train de t'étrangler ! Si je n'avais pas surpris ton oiseau pendant ma ronde et décidé de le suivre, il aurait pu te tuer ! Tu voudrais ne rien dire à Dumbledore et le laisser s'en tirer comme ça ?

Ambroise se posa finalement sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse et, à l'aide d'une larme, soigna sa gorge douloureuse. Théa soupira de soulagement et gratifia son phénix d'une caresse. Ces oiseaux étaient d'une loyauté inégalée.

\- Il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça.

Elle se leva et sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Elle se dirigea vers le garçon, toujours pétrifié sur le sol. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et planta sa baguette sous son menton, à la naissance de sa gorge et dit, sur un ton qui ne laissait aucune place aux négociations.

\- Si tu t'approche à nouveau de moi, tu es un homme mort. Je n'avais pas fait exprès de t'envoyer ce sort, imagine ce dont je serais capable si je le voulais. Sans oublier qu'après ce soir, il me suffirait d'aller voir Dumbledore pour que tu sois viré de l'école. À toi de voir.

Le sorcier pétrifié lui jeta un regard mauvais mais hocha tout de même la tête, autant que le lui permettait le sort duquel il était prisonnier. Théa se releva et épousseta sa robe. Elle jeta un œil à Regulus, l'air de lui dire : « Tu vois, je suis capable de régler mes problèmes toute seule ». Elle appela son oiseau, qui vint se poser sur son avant-bras qu'elle avait tendu à son intention puis commença à prendre le chemin de la volière.

Regulus ne la suivit pas immédiatement. Au lieu de quoi, il s'approcha de son « ami » et, mettant un genou au sol, lui fit :

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as pris sa menace au sérieux mais tu ferais mieux. Je m'assurerais personnellement qu'elle soit mise à exécution.

\- Il a suffit qu'elle batte des cils devant toi pour que tu deviennes son toutou. Elle doit être un sacré bon coup pour que Regulus Black en vienne à prendre sa défense.

\- Ça n'a _rien_ à voir, grinça Reg, irrité.

\- Je devrais peut être me la faire, moi aussi. Je l'apprécierais sûrement plus…

Le poing du brun s'abattit sur la figure de son camarade. Certes, le combat n'avait rien d'équitable, mais Regulus s'en fichait pas mal. Il ne se rappelait plus du jour où il avait réussit à éprouver une once de sympathie pour Callum. Pas aujourd'hui, en tout cas.

\- Regulus ! s'écria Théa derrière lui.

Le sorcier ferma les yeux pour essayer de refouler toute la colère qui était montée en lui. Peine perdue, évidemment. Le jour où il parviendrait à garder son sang froid n'était pas encore arrivé. Il tourna les talons et ne prêta même pas attention à ce que disait Yaxley ou il risquait de retourner lui casser la figure.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Une envie, comme ça.

Heureusement que la jeune fille se trouvait trop loin pour entendre ce qu'avait dit Callum. Il haussa les épaules puis prit de l'avance sur elle. Elle le rattrapa en petites foulées.

\- On le laisse pétrifié ?

\- Ça lui fera les pieds. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'on lui offre le thé ? Je ne comprends pas comment tu arrives à être aussi… enfin, tu pardonnes vraiment facilement.

\- Qui a dit quoi que ce soit à propos de pardon ? Ce mec n'est qu'un con qui mérite de pourrir en Enfer.

\- Là tu parles, sourit Reg avant de secouer la tête et reprendre son chemin.


	18. Chapter 18

18.

Le professeur Slughorn venait d'avoir une idée. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que c'était l'idée de sa carrière mais ça s'en approchait. En réfléchissant aux cours de ses sixièmes années, il s'était dit qu'il pouvait leur corser légèrement la tâche, en les incitant, par exemple, à être plus autonomes. Il attira l'attention des élèves à la fin de son cours, avant que ces derniers ne se précipitent vers la sortie :

\- S'il vous plaît !

Le brouhaha s'estompa petit à petit et les élèves s'immobilisèrent. Il reprit, une fois sûr que tout le monde l'écoutait :

\- Comme vous le savez sûrement –si vous avez prêté attention à ce que je racontais en début d'année- à votre niveau, vous devez être capable de préparer un philtre de mort vivante. Vous préparerez cette potion à notre prochain cours, qui aura lieu la semaine prochaine.

Comme il faisait une pause au milieu de sa phrase, les élèves reprirent leur conversation et certains se préparèrent même à quitter la salle.

\- Attendez, je n'ai pas fini ! Pour cette potion, l'école ne vous fournira aucun des ingrédients nécessaires.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on va faire pour préparer la potion si on n'a pas d'ingrédients, se plaignit un Gryffondor –un des seuls de sa maison à participer à ce cours d'ailleurs.

\- Eh bien vous devrez aller les acheter, pardi ! Il est temps que vous vous preniez un peu en main. Soyez débrouillard, dans un an et demi, Poudlard ne sera plus là pour vous tenir la main. Vous allez donc devoir vous débrouiller avec votre binôme.

\- Et Dumbledore va nous autoriser à quitter Poudlard comme ça, sans surveillance ? Quand on va à Préaulard, un prof n'est jamais très loin.

\- Bien sûr qu'il vous y autorise. J'ai tout vu avec lui et il a approuvé. Tant que vous vous y rendez sur le week-end.

\- Et vous m'en voyez fort étonnée, marmonna Théa, si bas que seule Holly, qui se tenait à côté d'elle, entendit sa remarque.

\- Maintenant, filez. Et surtout n'oubliez pas mardi de venir avec vos ingrédients ou alors ça comptera comme une potion ratée dans votre note finale.

Les élèves le prirent au mot et se dépêchèrent de sortir de la salle de classe. Une fois dans le couloir, le brouhaha qui régnait dans le cachot quelques minutes plus tôt se réinstalla bien vite. Chaque élève y allait de son petit commentaire quant à la nouvelle règle que leur imposait Slughorn. Les avis étaient partagés mais l'excitation emportait la grande majorité. Habituellement, les élèves restaient sur Poudlard le week-end, sauf de rares exceptions pour une urgence familiale ou bien les fameuses sorties à Préaulard. Les élèves étaient donc particulièrement excités d'être autorisés à aller seuls acheter les fournitures nécessaires à leur potion. Évidemment, chaque binôme comptait se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, où ils étaient sûrs de trouver ce qu'ils chercheraient. Et puis, ils pourraient en profiter pour se balader, manger dans un restaurant ou bien boire un coup au Chaudron Baveur. Beaucoup faisait déjà leur plan.

Théa se tourna vers son binôme, avec qui elle allait devoir aller chercher les ingrédients. Le brun avait une mine contrariée. La jeune fille plissa les yeux pour le dévisager.

\- Ça a contrarié tes plans pour le week-end ?

\- Un peu. Enfin, c'est juste que je n'étais pas censé être à Poudlard ce week-end. Pour une raison qu'eux seuls connaissent, mes parents m'ont demandé de rentrer à la maison, vendredi soir. Mais ça ne nous empêchera pas d'y aller, ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient avoir besoin de moi le week-end entier.

\- J'espère bien ! Parce qu'il est hors de question que j'y aille toute seule –ce qui reviendrait à faire le boulot toute seule- et il est évidemment encore plus hors de question qu'on n'achète pas ces ingrédients. On aura qu'à se retrouver là-bas.

\- Je préférerais qu'on parte de chez moi. On utilisera la poudre de cheminette et puis au moins, on sera sûr de se retrouver. Je sais que tu ne sors pas souvent d'ici mais le chemin de Traverse à tendance à être noir de monde à toutes heures de la journée.

La dernière phrase du garçon lui valut une claque sur le bras. Il regarda Théa avec un air de défi. Mais, contrairement à avant, il n'y avait aucune méfiance ni aucune méchanceté dans ses yeux gris. La jeune fille ne s'en était pas forcément rendu compte mais, depuis la fois où Callum l'avait agressée, l'attitude de Regulus à son égard avait imperceptiblement changée, il était devenu légèrement protecteur. Holly était la seule qui avait noté ce changement mais n'en avait touché mot à sa meilleure amie de peur qu'elle aille confronter Black à ce sujet et qu'il reprenne à nouveau ses distances. Elle aimait bien voir les deux jeunes gens se rapprocher –enfin !

\- Donc, on dit samedi à quinze heures chez moi ? Je t'enverrai un hibou si je dois changer l'heure.

Le garçon n'attendit même pas la réponse et prit la direction de son prochain cours. Théa le regarda s'éloigner, l'air sidéré.

\- J'ai le droit de donner mon avis ou je dois juste obéir ?

\- À mon avis, ce n'était pas ouvert à la discussion, s'amusa Holly derrière elle.

\- Dans quel monde Regulus donne des ordres et Théa obéit sans broncher ? rétorqua la brune.

\- Dans un monde où Théa est une élève sérieuse et fera ce qu'il a dit parce qu'elle ne veut pas rater cette potion et avoir une mauvaise note.

\- Parfois, ça craint d'être une Serdaigle, rigola-t-elle, passant bien vite sa pointe de mauvaise humeur qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas déverser sur Holly.

\- À qui le dis-tu ! La dernière fois, j'ai préféré faire –et finir !- un devoir que de passer la soirée avec Elijah.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais, une Serdaiglite aiguë.

...

Le samedi suivant, Théa et Dumbledore transplanèrent à quelques rues du manoir des Black, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Son père avait tenu à la déposer, la jeune fille n'étant pas encore officiellement autorisée à transplaner et ne le serait qu'à ses dix sept ans, quand elle deviendrait majeure.

\- Bon, surtout tu fais bien attention à toi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vais sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- En fait, je voulais dire « fais attention à toi chez les Black ». Je n'aime pas tellement l'idée que tu puisse rencontrer Walburga Black. Cette femme est vraiment… particulière.

Théa sourit. Son père ne disait jamais du mal de quelqu'un, pas de façon directe en tout cas.

\- Avec un peu de chance, je ne croiserais pas ses parents. Allez, j'y vais sinon je vais être en retard. Rappelle toi que je rentre par la poudre de cheminette, comme je ne sais pas trop vers quelle heure on va finir. Ça t'évitera d'avoir à m'attendre des heures.

\- Surtout s'il y a quoi que ce soit tu n'hésites pas à m'envoyer un hibou.

\- Papa ! Ça va aller, s'amusa la jeune sorcière. À ce soir.

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et s'élança dans la rue, avant qu'il ne la retint. Elle se retrouva bien vite dans le square Grimmaurd et se mit à détailler les numéros des maisons, se rappelant que Regulus lui avait précisé qu'il habitait au numéro 12. Elle trouva rapidement et fit face au manoir. Il s'étalait sur plusieurs étages et avait de larges fenêtres d'où ne filtrait aucune lumière. La maison était imposante et peu accueillante. Elle ne donnait, en tout cas, pas l'impression d'être habitée. Théa prit une grande inspiration et monta les quatre marches du perron puis, avant de se dégonfler, leva la main et toqua. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à réciter, comme un mantra : « S'il vous plaît, faîtes que ce soit Regulus qui ouvre, s'il vous plaît, faîtes que ce soit Regulus qui ouvre ».

Et les rouvrit d'un coup en entendant le verrou tourner. Son souhait n'avait en tout cas pas été exhaussé. Elle chercha des yeux qui lui avait ouvert avant qu'un petit raclement de gorge ne lui fit baisser le regard. Un elfe de maison lui tenait la porte, attendant visiblement qu'elle se décida à entrer. Elle le salua puis mit un pied dans le manoir, hésitante.

\- Qui est-ce, Kreattur ?

\- Une jeune fille, maîtresse.

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, les traits durs et les cheveux bruns retenus par un chignon strict, apparu dans l'entrée et s'arrêta pour détailler la sorcière. Elle fit courir sur elle son regard gris acier, de la tête aux pieds puis des pieds à la tête. Théa se retint de se dandiner sur place, mal à l'aise.

\- Euh, bonjour, Mrs Black. Je suis … une camarade de classe de Regulus.

\- Il est dans sa chambre.

Elle dit cela d'un ton froid d'où ne perçait aucune émotion puis n'ajouta rien d'autre. Elle continua à la fixer intensément, les yeux légèrement plissés. Elle avait l'air en intense réflexion. De plus en plus gênée, Théa désigna l'escalier :

\- C'est, euh… ?

\- Là-haut. Montez.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et monta presque les marches deux par deux pour échapper au plus vite au regard inquisiteur de la maîtresse des lieux. Arrivée sur le palier, elle s'arrêta un instant pour calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Elle entendit la mère de Regulus crier, en bas : « ORION ! ». Sa voix perdit en intensité au milieu du nom, comme si elle s'était éloignée en le prononçant, sûrement était-elle retournée dans le salon ou peu importait la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Théa se rendit compte que les poils de ses avant-bras étaient hérissés. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de le rejoindre chez lui, au fait ? Walburga Black faisait froid dans le dos. Elle avait l'impression d'un peu plus comprendre Regulus, maintenant qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Elle se secoua et avança le long du grand couloir qui s'étendait devant elle. De l'extérieur, le manoir ne paraissait pas aussi grand, les Black avaient sûrement fait appel à un sort pour agrandir la maison sans que cela ne se vit de l'extérieur. Elle détailla les huit portes de bois foncés qui débouchaient chacune sur une pièce à la fonction inconnue de la jeune fille. Toutes fermées, plongeant le couloir dans une semi pénombre inquiétante. Elle avança jusqu'au bout du couloir. Walburga lui avait dit « là-haut ». Avait-elle oublié qu'il y avait trois étages à son manoir ? Était-ce « là-haut, premier étage » ou « là-haut, deuxième étage » ? De la lumière filtrait sous trois des huit portes. Mais une seule des trois portait les initiales R.A.B sur le bois dur. Pour Regulus A. Black.

« Tiens, quel nom accompagne cette initiale ? » s'interrogea la sorcière, avant de se décider à toquer. Un « Quoi encore ? » blasé fusa, à peine audible à travers le bois épais de la porte. Théa hésita un quart de secondes. Devait-elle lui préciser que c'était elle ou tout simplement entrer ? Elle opta pour la deuxième option et ouvrit doucement la porte. Regulus était allongé sur son lit, et tenait un livre à bout de bras. Il était également –et surtout !- torse nu. Théa se stoppa net sur le seuil et avala sa salive de travers, ce qui la fit tousser, attirant l'attention du garçon. Il se redressa en position assise et lui sourit.

\- Tu es déjà là ? Tu es en avance, non ?

\- Techniquement, j'ai même cinq minutes de retard, mais ce n'est pas grave.

\- Qui t'a fait entrer ? s'inquiéta Regulus en se levant, une ombre passant rapidement sur son visage.

\- Votre elfe de maison. Puis ta mère m'a dit de monter. Enfin, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça me dérangerait ?

\- Ben, parce que…

Les yeux de la jeune fille glissèrent sur le torse nu de son ami, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour ne pas le reluquer mais le regarder dans les yeux. Ses abdominaux étaient finement dessinés, ainsi que ses épaules et… Théa se mordit la langue et releva vite les yeux. Qui s'ouvrirent tout ronds quand elle surprit le sourire narquois du brun, qui l'avait surprise en train de le mater. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer, signe que ces dernières devaient avoir viré cramoisies.

\- Tu as fait une liste ? questionna-t-il, l'air de rien.

\- Euh, oui. Mais je… (elle fouilla ses poches avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas sur elle.) Je l'ai oublié.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, on va la refaire.

Il se retourna pour attraper une plume sur son bureau et un morceau de parchemin, avant de se pencher vers le sol pour récupérer son manuel avancé de potion qui traînait là. De cette façon, Théa pouvait apprécier les muscles de son dos elle avait le plus grand mal à ne pas suivre chacun de ses mouvements. Et elle savait qu'il le faisait exprès et que la situation l'amusait même beaucoup. Ce qui énervait la jeune fille.

\- Bon, tu ne voudrais pas mettre un T-shirt, finit-elle par exploser.

\- Mais il fait chaud, ici, protesta-t-il mollement.

\- Mets ça ! ordonna-t-elle en lui lançant un T-shirt noir qu'elle avait trouvé au pied de son lit.

\- À vos ordres, miss !

Il prit tout de même tout son temps pour passer le tissu par dessus sa tête. Dès qu'elle ne vit plus que ses bras, Théa soupira de soulagement.

\- Je ne vous savais pas si prude, Princesse.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, se plaignit-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Moi, j'aime bien.

\- Écris cette fichue liste pour qu'on puisse y aller, répondit-elle en l'ignorant. On est déjà en retard.

Maintenant que le garçon avait passé un T-shirt, Théa pu observer librement la chambre du Serpentard. Elle devait admettre qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela : comparée à ce qui lui avait été donné de voir de la maison, la pièce était claire, propre et plutôt bien rangée, si ce n'était pour quelques livres qui s'entassaient en pile par terre à côté du bureau et quelques vêtements qui traînaient au bout du lit. La décoration restait cependant sobre : aucune photo de famille n'était accrochée sur les murs. Il y avait seulement une affiche de la dernière coupe du monde de Quidditch agrafée derrière la porte.

La sorcière reporta son attention sur son camarade, qui feuilletait tranquillement son livre de potion. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui prendre la plume des mains et d'écrire, en se penchant sur le parchemin :

« Racine de Valériane, fèves soporifiques, asphodèles, armoise ».

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi chercher dans le livre alors que tu les connais par cœur ?

\- Quand tu auras fini de râler, on pourra se mettre en route.

Elle lui tira la langue avant de lui adresser un large sourire de petite fille hypocrite, le faisant soupirer et lever les yeux au ciel. Il alla chercher un pull dans son armoire, se contorsionna ensuite pour récupérer ses chaussures sous son lit puis les enfila d'un tour de main et se planta sur le seuil de la porte, et prit un air exaspéré, comme s'il attendait là depuis un moment.

\- Certaines connexion neuronales n'ont pas dû être établies chez toi, soupira la brune en passant devant lui.

Regulus ouvrit la bouche pour riposter mais finalement ne dit rien. Au lieu de quoi, il la conduisit jusqu'en haut de l'escalier et, se tournant vers elle dans la pénombre du couloir, lui dit comme s'il s'excusait :

\- La cheminée est dans le salon, on risque sûrement de croiser mes parents.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, fit-elle même si au fond, elle priait pour ne pas retomber sur Walburga Black.

Elle suivit Regulus qui dévala l'escalier puis, une fois en bas, prit le couloir à droite. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs pièces avant d'arriver dans ce qui devait être le salon : une pièce assez sombre, très simplement meublée. Théa retint le soupir de soulagement qu'elle sentit monter en elle en découvrant que la pièce était vide. Elle s'approcha de la cheminée, que Regulus préparait pour leur voyage. Un léger craquement retentit derrière elle et la Serdaigle se retourna pour voir d'où il venait. Elle fit un bond en arrière en se retrouvant nez à nez avec un homme qui devait bien avoir 45-50 ans ses cheveux noirs étaient légèrement poivre et sel et il avait de petites rides en pattes d'oie au coin des yeux. Malgré son âge, il était encore séduisant et Théa n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer plus jeune : Sirius et Regulus lui ressemblaient énormément.

La jeune fille plaça une main sur sa poitrine, dans un geste vain pour tenter de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Orion Black pencha légèrement la tête de côté, comme s'il évaluait la jeune fillen exactement comme l'avait fait sa femme un quart d'heure plus tôt. Il fit une moue, comme s'il n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et la salua tout de même d'un laconique « Bonjour », avant de tourner les talons et de s'éclipser dans la pièce d'à côté. La confusion de la jeune fille devait fortement transparaître sur son visage. Elle se doutait que les parents Black étaient bizarres, mais elle ne s'était certainement pas figuré un tel niveau. Regulus avait stoppé son geste et lui lança un regard d'excuse. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait arrêté d'essayer de comprendre ses parents.

\- Viens, tu vas passer la première.

Théa se mit au centre de l'âtre, prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le bocal que lui tendait le Serpentard puis, tout en récitant « Chemin de Traverse », lança la poudre dans le feu. Des flammes vertes ne tardèrent pas à tourbillonner autour d'elle et elle se sentit aspirer. Les échos de la maison des Black la suivirent dans son voyage. Elle distingua, indistinctement, des voix :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu as trouvé à qui elle ressemble ?

\- Non, Walburga, je n'ai pas…

La fin fut inaudible. Quelques secondes plus tard, Théa arrivait dans la grande gare des cheminées du chemin de Traverse. Elle se dépêcha de sortir de l'âtre, pour laisser la voie libre pour Regulus. En l'attendant, elle ne put s'empêcher de se repasser le bout de conversation volée aux Black. C'était certainement pour cela que Walburga l'avait fixé de cette manière la jeune fille lui rappelait quelqu'un mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de qui. Peut être avait-elle connu sa mère quand elle était adolescente. Mais, avec le temps qui s'était écoulé, et Mariann ayant disparu de la surface de la terre, probablement morte, il était normal que la mère de Regulus l'eut oublié.

Le brun débarqua quelques secondes après et frotta ses vêtements en sortant de la cheminée. Il était en train de pester à voix basse sur Merlin savait quoi. Apparemment, il n'était pas un grand fan de la poudre de cheminette. Les deux jeunes gens débarquèrent sur le chemin de Traverse qui était, comme toujours et à toutes heures, noir de monde. Théa s'engagea dans la foule, Regulus sur ses talons. Elle le sentit attraper la manche de son manteau, pour ne pas la perdre au milieu de tous ces sorciers. Ils se rendirent tout d'abord à la Bonne Potion, où ils trouvèrent en un rien de temps tout ce qu'il leur fallait pour réaliser un philtre de mort vivante. Après une énième recommandation de la vendeuse –qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris qu'ils n'étaient encore que des étudiants et qu'un professeur allait surveiller la réalisation de leur potion- ils réussirent à s'extirper du magasin.

Ils remontèrent le chemin de Traverse et, en passant devant Chez Ollivander, Théa s'arrêta et prévint Regulus qu'elle allait faire un tour chez le fabriquant de baguette et, sans attendre, entra. Le propriétaire de la boutique sortit la tête de derrière l'étagère sur laquelle il farfouillait. Quand il reconnut la jeune fille, son regard s'illumina et il vint à sa rencontre.

\- Miss McArthur, que me vaut l'honneur ?

\- Je me trouvais sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire une course, alors j'en profite pour passer vous saluer.

\- J'apprécie qu'une jeune fille comme vous trouve le temps de passer voir le vieillard que je suis. Comment se passent vos cours ? Et qu'ont donné vos BUSE ?

\- Les cours se passent plutôt bien. Et j'ai validé toutes mes BUSE, avec presque que des Optimaux !

\- C'est bien, c'est très bien ! Vous aspirez toujours à faire de la fabrique de baguette votre métier ? Ce serait vraiment bien d'avoir une sorcière aussi douée dans nos minces rangs.

\- C'est toujours ce que je veux faire, oui.

\- Si vous avez encore des questions, n'hésitez pas… Monsieur Black, fit Ollivander en entendant la clochette de la porte sonner. Enfin décidé à changer cette baguette ?

\- Désolé, Mr Ollivander, mais toujours pas.

\- Ce n'est pas faute de lui avoir dit et répété qu'il gagnerait en puissance en prenant une baguette qui l'aurait choisi mais ces Black, ils ont toujours été têtus et bornés, dit Ollivander à Théa.

\- En fait, je venais chercher Théa. On y va ? ajouta-t-il à son intention.

\- Au revoir, Mr Ollivander. À bientôt, peut être.

\- À une prochaine, Miss McArthur.

Une fois dehors, Regulus se tourna vers la Serdaigle, un sourcil levé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez Ollivander, si tu ne compte pas acheter de baguette ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'acheter de baguette, j'ai déjà la mienne et elle me convient parfaitement. Mais j'aime bien Ollivander et sa boutique. Il m'a toujours donné des conseils sur la fabrication des baguettes, sur les matières que je dois travailler en priorité pour réussir plus tard.

\- Tu veux devenir fabricante de baguette magique ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est original.

\- Pourquoi il voulait que tu changes ta baguette pour une autre qui t'aurais choisi ? Celle-ci ne l'a pas fait ?

\- Non, c'est la baguette de mon grand-père. J'en ai hérité d'office à sa mort, c'est une sorte de vieille tradition.

\- Que tu préfères perpétuer plutôt que d'avoir _ta_ baguette à toi, qui révélerait toute ta puissance.

\- Vu ce que j'arrive à faire avec celle-ci, je dois être vraiment fort alors.

\- Et le champion du monde du lancé de fleurs, toute catégorie confondue, est : Regulus Black !

\- Je t'en prie, tu vas embarrasser mon ego.

En parlant, ils s'étaient remis à marcher et étaient quasiment arrivés à un carrefour. Théa s'arrêta, elle ne savait pas où il voulait aller ensuite. La voie était plus dégagée de ce côté-ci. Regulus regardait au loin et, d'un coup, un grand pli barra son front.

\- Merde, lâcha-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Quelqu'un que je ne veux vraiment pas croiser.

\- On n'a qu'à aller dans la direction opposée, proposa la jeune fille.

\- On n'a pas le temps, il va me voir.

Regulus se tourna vers elle et l'attrapa par la main, l'attirant d'un coup vers lui. Sans prévenir, il approcha la tête de celle de la jeune fille et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le cœur de Théa fit un vol plané dans sa cage thoracique, avant de se retrouver dans son estomac. Était-il vraiment en train de faire ce qu'elle croyait qu'il faisait ? Surprise, elle entrouvrit les lèvres et il l'embrassa. Vraiment. Profondément. Et elle l'embrassa en retour, agrippant le dos de son manteau. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité ou peut être seulement quelques secondes, il se détacha d'elle et jeta un regard autour d'eux.

\- Il est parti, souffla-t-il.

\- Hun-hun.

Théa essayait de revenir à la réalité. Si Regulus l'avait embrassé, ce n'était que pour servir de diversion. Mais si c'était simplement une diversion, il ne l'aurait tout de même pas embrassé comme ça, si ? Tout se bousculait dans la tête de la sorcière elle avait envie de le frapper pour s'être servi d'elle comme cela et d'un autre côté, elle avait simplement envie qu'il recommence. Elle sortit de ses pensées et vit qu'il avait avancé. Comme elle ne suivait pas, il se retourna et lui dit :

\- Bah alors, tu viens ?

Apparemment, Monsieur avait décidé de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Très bien, elle pouvait faire cela aussi. Elle carra les épaules et le rejoignit, la dernière trace de rouge sur ses joues disparue.

\- Je voudrais t'emmener quelque part, l'informa Regulus. Je profite que la Princesse est hors de son château.

\- Où ça ?

\- Tu verras, fit-il, avec un clin d'œil mystérieux.

Théa expira fort tout l'air de ses poumons. Décidément, cette journée était pire que les montagnes russes où avait un jour réussi à la traîner Holly.

...

\- Une patinoire ? s'exclama Théa, dubitative, en arrivant devant une grande piste de glace ovale.

\- Ta-dam, fit Regulus avec un geste exagéré de présentateur télé.

\- Mais je n'en ai jamais fait, je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir tenir debout avec ça aux pieds, se plaignit la jeune fille en soulevant les patins blancs qu'elle tenait du bout des lacets.

\- Il faut bien une première fois à tout. Allez, tu vas voir, c'est sympa.

Le Serpentard l'entraîna sur un banc et lui fit mettre les chaussures. Il avait l'air très enthousiaste, et Théa n'avait tellement pas l'habitude de le voir ainsi qu'elle devait bien avouer que c'était étrange. Mais elle pourrait s'accoutumer à ce Regulus là.

Une fois chaussée, elle se leva et tangua quelques secondes, le temps de retrouver son nouveau point d'équilibre. Puis elle suivit le brun, qui l'attendait déjà sur la glace. Théa fixa le sol gelé comme s'il allait la mordre. Ces Moldus avaient vraiment de drôles de passe-temps.

\- Allez, viens. Tu vas voir, ce n'est pas sorcier.

Pendant qu'il parlait, la sorcière s'était lancée et avait posé un premier pied sur la glace, puis le deuxième et, avant que Regulus n'eut fini sa phrase, elle avait perdu l'équilibre et finit sur les fesses. Le garçon la regardait de là haut, réprimant mal un rire qui finit par éclater et retentir à travers toute la salle. Vexée, Théa n'accepta pas la main qu'il tendait pour l'aider et se releva tant bien que mal.

\- Ne boude pas, c'est normal. Tout le monde tombe au début.

\- Si tu ne t'étais pas moqué de moi, alors peut être que je ne bouderais pas.

\- Je ne me suis pas moqué. C'était juste… Ok, c'était vraiment drôle, je ne pouvais pas ne pas rire.

\- Pour toute réponse, Théa lui assena un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

\- Allez, donne moi la main pour ne plus tomber. Je vais te montrer comment faire.

La brunette regarda la main tendue avec méfiance mais finit par la saisir, la douleur dans son coccyx encore très vive. Regulus commença par aller doucement, lui montrant à chaque fois comment bien placer ses pieds et comment se tenir pour répartir le poids de son corps et ne pas tomber. Mais au fur et à mesure, le garçon prit de la vitesse et bientôt, Théa lâcha un cri aigu.

\- Regulus ! Tu vas trop vite, ralentis, ralentis ! Tu sais quoi ? reprit-elle une fois qu'ils furent arrêtés. J'ai compris le truc donc avance devant et moi, je serais derrière.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui !

\- D'accord.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et redémarra gracieusement. Théa, qui s'était cramponnée aux barrières qui faisaient le tour de la piste, se força à les lâcher pour avancer. Elle s'efforça d'appliquer les conseils du Serpentard et réussit enfin à trouver l'équilibre. Elle n'avait pas fait dix mètres que Regulus était déjà à sa hauteur, finissant son premier tour de piste. Après s'être assuré que ça allait, il était reparti.

Théa eu du mal à ne pas loucher sur le derrière de son camarade, finement mit en valeur par les mouvements requis pour avancer. Alors forcément, elle repensa au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé un peu plus tôt. Heureusement qu'à cause du froid, ses joues étaient déjà roses. Si avant cela, elle n'était sûre de rien, maintenant, elle pouvait l'affirmer : Regulus lui plaisait vraiment et elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Mais il n'en était certainement pas de même du côté du garçon, sinon il n'aurait pas mis le fait qu'il l'avait embrassé sur le simple compte d'une diversion. Tout de même, il n'avait pas pu ne rien ressentir…

Perdue dans ses pensées, Théa ne faisait pas attention à la direction qu'elle prenait et réalisa –trop tard- qu'elle n'avait pas prit le virage et fonçait dans le panneau en face. Elle leva les mains pour se protéger et essayer de se rattraper mais s'écrasa tout de même sur la barrière en fer. Quelqu'un arriva derrière elle et s'arrêta à sa hauteur dans un dérapage contrôlé. Elle sentit qu'on la saisissait par les bras et qu'on la relevait. En se retournant, elle croisa le regard d'un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années. Il était plutôt mignon avec son bonnet gris enfoncé jusqu'à ses yeux clairs. Il lui sourit avant de s'enquérir :

\- Ça va miss ?

\- Euh, oui. Merci.

\- Je t'en prie.

\- Théa ! Ça va ?

Regulus était arrivé précipitamment, faisant fuir le garçon qui avait aidé la Serdaigle plus rapidement qu'une souris devant un chat.

\- Oui, ça va. J'ai juste… pas fait attention au virage.

\- Allez viens, je vais rester à côté.

Théa pinça les lèvres et coula un regard vers son ami. Avait-il fait exprès de faire fuir Bonnet Gris ou était-ce simplement ce que la jeune fille avait envie de croire ? Elle secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ses pensées et suivit Regulus. Ils continuèrent à patiner pendant presque une heure, alternant chute et fou rire. À la fin, sans dire qu'elle patinait bien, Théa s'était en tout cas bien améliorée. La nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu'ils rentrèrent sur Poudlard.


	19. Chapter 19

19.

À peine Théa avait-elle mis les pieds dans leur chambre la veille qu'Holly lui était tombée dessus :

\- Dites donc, vous rentrez bien tard, miss. Qu'avez-vous fait ? C'était bien ? Raconte moi tout !

Théa s'était alors lancé dans un rapide récit de son après midi, insistant bien sur l'étrange attitude de Mr et Mrs Black. Puis, à la fin seulement, elle confia à Holly que Regulus l'avait embrassé –en lui répétant quinze fois que ce n'était qu'un leurre, pour éviter de croiser quelqu'un.

\- Mouais tu ne me feras pas avaler ça, fit la blonde. Moi je dis que s'il t'a embrassé c'est qu'il en avait bien envie ! La diversion, ce n'était qu'une excuse bidon pour se défiler.

\- Tu dis ça parce que c'est ce que tu as envie de croire.

\- Parce que tu n'as pas envie de croire à ça, toi, peut être ? Sûrement même plus que moi. Allez, on ne me la fait pas à moi. Ça fait longtemps que je sais que tu craques pour lui. Je le savais bien avant que tu ne t'en rende compte toi même.

\- Parce que tu me connais par cœur ?

\- Exactement. Bon alors. Quelle va être notre stratégie à partir de là ?

 _\- Notre_ stratégie ? ria la brune.

\- Ben oui, je suis ton capitaine d'équipe. On travaille ensemble sur les plans d'action et tu t'occupes de les exécuter, expliqua Holly avec un clin d'œil.

\- Il n'y a pas de plan d'action, je vais faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et laisser le temps effacer ça.

\- Ah non, il est hors de question qu'on accepte un plan aussi nul !

\- Holly, s'il te plaît. Regulus ne sortira jamais avec moi.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Je vois plusieurs raisons évidentes. Primo, c'est un Serpentard, je suis une Serdaigle.

\- Roméo était un Montaigu et Juliette une Capulet et pourtant ça ne les a pas empêché d'être ensemble.

\- C'est bien de me citer cette œuvre qui, tu le sais mieux que moi, finit très mal pour les deux protagonistes. Tu étayes ma thèse. Secundo, ajouta Théa après qu'Holly eut levé les yeux au ciel, Regulus est un Black. Il ne pourra être qu'avec quelqu'un au sang pur. Je ne te rappelle pas mes origines plus qu'incertaines ?

\- Mais il tient à toi, ça se voit.

\- Peut être bien, admit Théa. Mais malheureusement, parfois, ce n'est pas suffisant.

\- Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse, soupira Holly avec une moue triste.

\- Et je t'aime pour ça.

Théa étreignit son amie, avant de se glisser sous la couette. Holly comprit que la conversation n'irait pas plus loin ce soir. Après s'être à son tour lovée sous les couvertures, elle éteignit la lumière.

...

\- Il faut absolument trouver quelque chose pour qu'ils se mettent ensemble ! fit Holly alors qu'Elijah se penchait pour l'embrasser.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, ria le jeune homme, qui commençait à s'habituer aux excentricités de sa petite amie. De qui parles-tu ?

\- De Théa et Regugu, évidemment !

\- Oh.

\- Oh, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Ils ont des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, c'est évident.

\- Holly, tu es sûre que tu devrais t'en mêler ? Je ne crois pas que Théa…

\- Bien sûr que je dois m'en mêler ! Théa est comme ma sœur. Elle n'hésiterait pas pour moi.

Elijah fit les gros yeux et détourna la tête ce qui, évidemment, éveilla les soupçons de la sorcière. Elle le dévisagea, ses yeux gris plissés.

\- Elijah, mon chou. Que me caches-tu ?

\- Moi ? Mais rien.

\- Tu sais, on avait établit –il me semble- que tu étais un piètre menteur le jour où tu as dit à mon frère que tu étais gay pour couvrir le fait qu'on sortait ensemble.

\- Merci de me rappeler ce douloureux moment, plaisanta le métisse. Bon, si je disais qu'il se pourrait que Théa soit, d'une façon ou d'une autre, intervenue en ta faveur auprès de moi, là je ne mentirais plus vraiment.

\- Vraiment ? Quand ça ? Comment ?

Elijah raconta à sa copine comment Théa était venu le voir, un jour, pour lui parler de cette belle blonde sur qui il avait déjà craqué mais qu'il n'aurait jamais osé approcher sans l'assurance que lui avait donné la sorcière brune. Holly paraissait émue du geste de sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu vois, ce qu'elle a fait pour moi sans jamais venir s'en attribuer le mérite, c'est à ça qu'on reconnaît les vrais amis. C'est pour ça que je voudrais pouvoir lui rendre la pareille. Mais avec Regulus, c'est tellement compliqué !

\- À qui le dis-tu !

Les deux jeunes gens, qui venaient d'arriver dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, se turent. Il y avait à présent trop d'oreilles indiscrètes pour qu'ils poursuivent leur conversation tranquillement. Ils se dirigèrent vers la table des Serdaigles où étaient déjà installés leur comparses de toujours : Robbie, Elliott et Théa. Holly, qui se sentait mal d'accaparer à ce point Elijah au dépend de son meilleur ami, alla chercher Caleb pour l'inviter à se joindre à eux. Ils n'étaient pas assis depuis plus de cinq minutes que la blonde leur sortit une de ses phrases Hollypiennes.

\- C'est fou ça ! Vous les garçons, pas besoin de Wingardium Leviosa pour faire lever votre baguette !

Chacun de ses camarades suspendit son geste Elliott arrêta sa fourchette à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, Robbie en fit tomber sa cuillère, Elijah la fixa avec des yeux ronds comme des Gallions tandis que Caleb s'étouffait. Théa, quoique habituée aux phrases improbables de son amie, ne s'y était certainement pas attendue. Elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer de rire.

\- Holly, vraiment, on admire ton sens poétique ! Quelle fut donc la source d'inspiration de ce trait d'esprit si… raffiné ? fit finalement Elliott, contenant mal le rire qui secouait sa cage thoracique.

\- Jugez par vous même, s'amusa la blonde en coulant un regard vers un garçon qui se tenait debout, de l'autre côté de la table.

Le garçon en question semblait perdu dans ses pensées et, en effet, son pantalon présentait une protubérance inhabituelle à un endroit clef.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Holly ! pleura de rire Théa.

\- Chérie, susurra Elijah. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'amuse à regarder l'entrejambe des garçons, à table de surcroît ?

\- Oh, je t'en prie, je faisais tout sauf mater. J'ai largement mieux ici. Mais il se trouve qu'il était dans mon champ de vision. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas voir ! S'il vous plaît, faites-moi publier, ma phrase était géante ! Je suis tellement géniale parfois, je m'épate moi-même !

\- Et c'est reparti, on l'a de nouveau perdue, dit Robbie en faisant semblant de lâcher un soupir exaspéré alors que des larmes de son fou rire coulaient encore sur ses joues.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'elle, rigola Elijah, dont les épaules tremblaient de son rire silencieux.

\- Ah ça mec, tu t'es embarqué là-dedans tout seul, fit Théa en lui tapotant le dos.

\- Justement à ce propos. Pas tellement tout seul, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, souligna Holly, mine de rien.

Théa fit les gros yeux à Elijah, qui haussa les épaules comme pour s'excuser. Elle avait tout de même finit par être grillée. Mais, comme cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'Elijah et elle étaient ensemble, elle n'avait pas l'air de mal prendre l'intervention de Théa. Tout était donc pour le mieux.

...

Quelques jours plus tard, Théa remontait un des couloirs du château au pas de course. Son cours de métamorphose avait lieu dans un quart d'heure mais elle voulait passer à la bibliothèque avant pour rendre des livres qu'elle avait emprunt et pour lesquels elle atteignait la date limite de retour.

Concentrée sur la pile de bouquins qu'elle constituait en les sortant un par un de son sac, elle ne vit pas le garçon débouler devant elle et se le prit de plein fouet. Regulus la rattrapa d'une main ferme mais les livres s'étalèrent sur les pavés de pierre de l'école.

\- C'est malin, grogna la jeune fille.

\- Désolé. Je voulais te voir.

\- Je suis sûre que si tu avais dit « Hé Théa ! » ça aurait tout aussi bien marché que de me foncer dessus.

\- Je n'étais pas sûr que tu me répondes si je t'appelais.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que ça fait un peu plus d'une semaine que tu ne m'as pas parlé.

De fait, la jeune fille n'avait pas vu le Serpentard depuis le samedi soir de leur sortie sur le chemin de Traverse. Non pas qu'elle eut spécialement chercher à l'éviter mais elle ne l'avait pas vraiment chercher non plus.

\- Je ne savais pas si tu me faisais la tête ou pas.

\- J'ai une raison de faire la tête ? demanda innocemment la sorcière, le regardant par dessous ses cils.

\- Non. Bien que, ajouta-t-il en souriant, après ce qu'il s'est passé…

\- Oh, ça. C'est déjà oublié. Je ne m'en souviens même plus. De quoi parle-t-on, au fait ?

\- Du truc qui c'est passé et auquel je n'arrête pas de penser. Enfin, je pense surtout à quel point j'ai envie de recommencer.

Théa prit une rapide inspiration avant que l'air ne se bloque dans ses poumons, sous le coup du choc. Elle regarda le sorcier, les yeux écarquillés : il avait l'air extrêmement sérieux, tout à coup. Regulus la fixait de ses magnifiques yeux bleus-gris, avec une telle intensité qu'elle en avait des palpitations. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre qu'en faisant un pas –un tout petit- elle se retrouverait suffisamment près de lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Euh, fit la Serdaigle. Tu ne devrais peut-être… Enfin, ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée.

\- Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir. J'en ai marre de toujours faire tout ce qu'on attend de moi.

Il franchit l'espace qui les séparait et, doucement, pencha la tête vers elle. Il posa d'abord ses lèvres à la commissure droite des siennes avant d'attraper sa lèvre inférieure. Finalement, les barrages de Théa cédèrent et elle se leva légèrement sur demi-pointe pour se rapprocher de lui. Leur baiser prit plus de profondeur Regulus posa ses mains sur ses flancs et elle s'accrocha aux pans de sa robe de sorcier.

Après avoir mit fin à leur échange, Regulus continua à fixer la jeune fille, le souffle court. Pour essayer de diminuer la tension qui régnait, elle baissa les yeux vers le sol et se rendit compte que ses livres gisaient encore par terre.

\- Mer…lin !

Elle s'agenouilla et entreprit de réunir les livres. Deux mains supplémentaires vinrent l'aider et la pile fut reconstituée en un rien de temps. En se redressant, elle évita le regard bleu-gris ou elle risquerait à nouveau d'en faire tomber ses bouquins.

\- Il faut que je… Que j'aille rendre ça à la bibliothèque.

\- Tu ne serais pas en train d'essayer de fuir, par hasard ?

\- Moi ? Fuir ? Et puis quoi encore. Disons que, continua-t-elle en relevant les yeux et en le défiant du regard, que ce n'est que partie remise.

\- Je te prends au mot.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser. Théa poussa un énorme soupir. Elle avait déjà établit qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Regulus. Et ce qui était en train de se passer ne faisait que la conforter dans cette idée. Mais une partie de son cerveau lui criait de s'éloigner, maintenant, car il était sûr que cela ne mènerait nulle part. Mais c'était aussi tellement bon que l'autre partie de son cerveau (clairement en majorité) envoyait l'autre voir ailleurs. Autant en profiter, peut importerait le temps que ça durerait. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, Théa rejoignit la bibliothèque.

...

En sortant de son cours de sortilège, Théa remontait l'aile gauche du château en direction du réfectoire quand elle se sentit happée sur sa droite, derrière une des nombreuses armures qui s'étiraient le long du couloir. Elle retint de justesse un cri de surprise et fit les gros yeux à Regulus, qui s'amusait beaucoup de la situation. Dès que la jeune fille fut hors de vue, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé de leur ébauche de relation, mais le Serpentard avait assumé que ce serait sûrement mieux s'ils gardaient cela pour eux. Et comme Théa n'avait pas l'air de se plaindre de ces rencontres secrètes et furtives, il pensait qu'elle devait être du même avis. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, la sorcière évoqua justement le sujet :

\- Je sais que c'est mieux qu'on garde notre… (elle se tut avant de prononcer un mot traître comme « relation » ou « couple », Regulus et elle n'ayant jamais rien officialisé). Enfin, _ça_ secret. Mais je vais forcément le dire à Holly. Et je voulais savoir si tu étais OK avec ça ?

Le Serpentard l'écoutait à moitié, trop occupé à embrasser le cou de la brune. La jeune fille, les yeux mi-clos, poussa un grognement avant de glisser sa main dans la tignasse brune de Regulus et de doucement tirer sa tête en arrière dans une tentative de capter son attention (et de recentrer la sienne). Le sorcier poussa un long soupir et fit la moue –ce que tenta d'ignorer Théa, pour ne pas se laisser avoir.

\- Oui, soupira-t-il à nouveau.

\- Oui, tu es d'accord ? Est-ce que tu as écouté ce que je t'ai dit, au moins ? fit-elle, suspicieuse.

\- Oui, tu peux le dire à Holly. À condition qu'elle soit discrète.

Théa partit d'un petit rire. Holly, discrète ? Ces deux mots étaient des antagonistes ! Mais peut-être que sa meilleure amie ferait un effort, si elle le lui demandait. Elle avait le droit d'espérer, non ? La jeune fille sourit à Regulus.

\- Je vais être en retard, il faut que j'y aille !

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Il la regarda, abasourdi.

\- Comment tu peux être en retard, c'est l'heure du repas ?

\- Justement, il y a une horloge là-dedans, l'informa-t-elle en tapotant son estomac de son index. Et puis, si mes amis ne me voient pas débarquer bientôt, ils risquent de lancer Rusard à ma recherche.

\- On se voit plus tard, alors.

\- Au détour d'un autre couloir.

\- Ou alors, tu seras peut être une fille chanceuse et tu auras le droit à la salle de classe vide le grand luxe !

\- Mais une princesse n'en attend pas moins, susurra-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser.

Quand elle s'installa sur le banc des Serdaigles dans la Grande Salle, ses amis ne manquèrent pas de lui faire remarquer son retard.

\- Problème de vessie, que voulez-vous que je vous dise !

\- Si tu pouvais nous épargner les détails, certains d'entre nous ont déjà commencé à manger, la taquina Elliott, auquel elle répondit en faisant mine de lui envoyer un baiser bien baveux.

Comme à leur habitude, la conversation partit dans tous les sens et leurs voisins de table leur jetaient parfois des regards soit désemparés, soit dépités, soit amusé. Mais les gens de leur maison les connaissaient bien, depuis le temps, et plus rien venant d'eux ne pouvait encore les étonnés.

\- Oh Théa, tu feras attention, tu as dû te faire piquer par un insecte ou quelque chose. Tu as une grosse trace rouge dans le cou, remarqua Robbie, très observant.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna la jeune fille en se tâtant le cou.

Puis elle se souvint des lèvres de Regulus contre sa peau. Exactement à l'endroit de la soit disant piqûre d'insecte. Il n'avait tout de même pas… « Oh, l'enflure ! Et c'est lui qui parlait de discrétion ?! » pesta Théa. Elle pria Merlin et tous les grands sorciers défunts pour ne pas devenir rouge pivoine et se trahir. Holly regarda le cou de son amie avec attention, avant de plisser les yeux, suspicieuse. Mais elle ne dit rien.

Théa pensait s'en être tirée, mais, dès qu'ils furent sortis de la Grande Salle, une tornade blonde fondit sur elle et l'attira à l'écart dans les toilettes des filles. Après avoir vérifié en dessous de chaque porte qu'il n'y avait personne, elle se tourna vers la brune :

\- Théa McArthur. Cette trace rouge dans votre cou n'est pas une piqûre d'insecte mais un _suçon_! Les garçons sont peut être dupes mais moi pas. On ne me la fait pas à moi.

\- Holly Oeil de Lynx. On ne peut rien te cacher.

\- AH ! J'en étais SÛRE ! QUI ?

\- Alors, euh… commença Théa en regardant ses index qu'elle tapotait nerveusement l'un contre l'autre. Ça tombe bien que tu demandes parce que j'allais justement t'en parler.

\- Oh, si tu me dis Regulus, je vais défaillir. Je ferais mieux de m'asseoir, ajouta-t-elle en cherchant partout autour d'elle quelque chose qui pourrait lui faire office de siège avant d'opter pour un lavabo.

\- Heureusement que tu es assise, alors, parce que c'est lui.

Théa adressa une moue à sa meilleure amie, qui bondit sur ses jambes et se mit à sauter à pieds joints en cercle autour d'elle, faisant rire la brune qui avait l'impression d'être le centre d'un étrange rite sacrificiel.

\- AAAAH ! AAAAH, je suis TROP contente ! C'est vrai ?! AAAH !

\- Holly, chut ! tenta désespérément Théa de bâillonner son amie. Tu ne dois le dire à personne, d'accord ?

\- Même pas à Robbie, Elliott et Elijah ?

La brune fit une moue contrite. Elle voulait le leur dire, mais elle préférait attendre et ne pas précipiter les choses. Au cas où ces choses, justement, n'iraient pas plus loin que ça. Même si elle espérait le contraire. Comme disait souvent Albus : « Ne mets pas la charrue avant les bœufs, Théa ».

\- Oui, bien sûr, je comprends, ajouta précipitamment Holly. Oh, je suis tellement contente. Viens-là !

Elle ouvrit grands les bras et étreignit son amie.

\- Holly, fit la voix étouffée de Théa. Tu m'étouffes.

\- Oh oui, pardon.

Les deux filles restèrent à se fixer quelques secondes avant de partir dans un grand et incontrôlable rire. Des larmes coulaient toujours sur leurs joues quand elles rejoignirent les garçons pour leur cours de métamorphose. Cours durant lequel Holly, étonnement discrète, voulut savoir tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre Regulus et elle ces derniers jours.

...

Les deux jeunes sorciers continuaient à se voir en cachette, bien que faisant un peu moins d'efforts pour rester aussi discrets qu'avant. Pendant les cours de potion, certains Serpentards comme Evan Rosier les observaient du coin de l'œil, comme s'ils suspectaient quelque chose. Mais Regulus étant un Black, personne n'osait lui faire de remarque –ou tout du moins, pas en face.

Le sorcier avait réussit à traîner Théa dans une salle de classe vide, après le repas du soir. Elle l'avait suivi tout en le prévenant qu'elle n'irait pas outre le couvre-feu. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils se fassent surprendre et emmener dans le bureau du directeur –ce qui voudrait dire, devant son père ! Et elle aurait mis sa main à couper que Regulus tenait à éviter autant qu'elle un entretient aussi gênant.

La jeune fille était assise sur une table, les jambes enroulées autour de la taille de Regulus. Il avait commencé à lui raconter quelque chose mais n'avait pas réussit à finir son histoire, trop déconcentré par le sourire espiègle qui ne quittait pas le visage de la Serdaigle. Au lieu de quoi, il avait fini par écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes et prendre ainsi sa revanche sur ce sourire. Emporté dans son élan, il glissa ses mains sous le haut de Théa qui frissonna avant de s'emparer de ses poignets, arrêtant là leur progression. Elle recula un peu le buste, pour le considérer en entier et dit d'un ton indigné mais dissimulant mal un sourire :

\- Regulus ! On est dans une salle de classe ! Un peu de tenue, voyons.

\- C'est vrai que c'est une salle de classe, répondit-il en fronçant le nez. Viens.

\- Où ça ? quémanda-t-elle, bien obligée de le suivre car il s'était emparé de son poignet.

\- Tu verras, fit-il, mystérieux.

Il la conduisit jusqu'au septième étage de l'école et elle comprit immédiatement où il comptait se rendre : dans la salle sur demande. Elle le laissa visualiser un décor puis passer trois fois devant l'immonde tapisserie. Une fois la porte apparue, il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire en coin –celui qui la faisait fondre. Il lui tendit la main et elle le suivit à l'intérieur.

Elle s'arrêta après avoir fait à peine deux pas. Elle regarda autour d'elle, inspectant chaque recoin de la pièce que le Serpentard avait fait apparaître. Puis elle se tourna vers lui, les sourcils relevés et un sourire mi-gêné, mi-amusé.

\- Sérieusement, Regulus ? Une _chambre_ ?

\- Au moins, ce n'est pas une salle de classe.

Tout à coup, la jeune fille ne savait plus ou se mettre. Regulus dut percevoir son trouble car il ajouta :

\- Hé, tu sais, une chambre, ça ne veut pas forcément dire… enfin, tu vois. Allez, viens là.

Il la fit s'asseoir sur le lit, et s'installa à côté.

\- Ici on peut parler. S'engueuler. S'embrasser.

\- Si je me souviens bien, on s'est déjà engueulé ici. On pourrait donc… parler ?

\- Ou alors s'embrasser.

Il attendit la réaction de Théa, pour ne pas l'effrayer comme il n'avait sûrement pas manqué de le faire plus tôt. Mais ce fut la jeune fille qui s'approcha de lui pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Ils basculèrent sur le lit. Au bout de quelque instant, Regulus rompit leur étreinte. Il se releva sur les genoux, la mine contrite. La brune le dévisagea de ses grands yeux verts interrogateurs.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est ma mère.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, souffla Théa après avoir laissé passer un silence.

\- Elle m'a posé pas mal de question sur toi.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, elle... elle trouve que tu ressembles beaucoup à une fille qui était à Poudlard en même temps qu'elle. Une certaine Mariann Prescott. Elle voulait savoir si par hasard, tu n'avais pas des liens de parenté avec elle ou avec les Prescott en général.

\- Oh. Ta mère a connu la mienne.

\- On dirait bien. Je ne lui ai rien dit. Mais connaissant Walburga, elle ne va pas laisser tomber très facilement.

\- Mais pourquoi ta mère s'intéresserait à ça ?

\- Euh, commença Regulus en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, gêné. Tu sais que ma mère est à la recherche de la belle fille idéale. Quelqu'un de Sang Pur, évidemment. Si possible, ayant fréquenté la maison Serpentard, bien qu'elle pourrait sous des conditions très spéciales, revenir sur ce point là tant que le premier est respecté. Si tu étais une Prescott…

\- Ce que je suis.

\- Tu serais pour ainsi dire, la candidate idéale.

\- Mais juste parce que je suis une Prescott ne veut pas forcément dire que je suis une Sang Pur. J'ai plus de chance d'être une Sang Mêlée.

\- Oui, sauf que pour ma mère, jamais un ou une sorcière venant d'une famille aussi prisée que celle des Prescott ne se réduirait à « souiller son sang et son héritage ».

\- C'est complètement fou.

\- Walburga Black _est_ la définition de la folie.

\- Pourquoi c'est si important ? Je veux dire, avoue que même toi tu as du être content d'apprendre que, au moins, je n'étais pas née Moldue. Cette histoire de statut du sang compte aussi pour toi.

\- Je ne te l'ai jamais caché. Oui, ça compte. Et oui, j'étais soulagé. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas mais c'est parce que tu n'as pas été élevée comme ça. Moi, Rosier et pleins d'autres, on a été élevé là-dedans. Pense-y comme … à une tâche de naissance. Tu nais avec, tu ne le décides pas. Tu ne décides pas ni où elle est, ni sa forme, ni la place qu'elle prend. Au départ, tu peux trouver ça bizarre, parce que tout le monde n'a pas cette tâche ou alors en a une différente à un endroit différent. Mais le fait est qu'elle est là. Et tu grandis avec et éventuellement, tu t'y habitues. Pour toi, ça devient normal, banal. Et finalement, ce sont les autres, ceux qui n'ont pas de tâche de naissance, qui deviennent hors norme. Maintenant, dis toi que le Sang Pur, c'est la tâche de naissance. Et rajoute le fait qu'enfant, je côtoyais presque exclusivement d'autres familles de Sangs Purs, donc qui avaient aussi cette tâche de naissance. Pour moi, pour eux, ce mode de pensée, c'est normal.

\- Je comprends. Mais tout le monde peut changer sa manière de penser, de voir les choses.

\- Non, je ne crois pas que tout le monde puisse, Théa. C'est ancré trop profondément en nous, en nos ancêtres. Il y aura toujours la pression familiale. Regarde mon fr… Sirius. Il a cru que, du jour au lendemain, il pourrait changer. Mais tout ce qu'il a réussit à faire, c'est à être répudié de la famille Black et d'être mort aux yeux de nos parents.

\- Alors, ce que tu es en train de dire, c'est que c'est une histoire sans fin ? Qu'on continuera à se faire la guerre sur des générations ? À quoi ça sert ?

\- Si seulement on pouvait résoudre ça, Théa, on aurait résolu le mystère de l'être humain. Il faut y aller si tu ne veux pas dépasser le couvre-feu.

La sorcière pinça les lèvres mais secoua tout de même la tête. Regulus n'avait pas tort, on ne pouvait pas simplement changer les gens. Si c'était aussi simple, il n'y aurait jamais eu de conflits et tout le monde vivrait en paix. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et ne vit pas passer le chemin du retour. Regulus l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à mi chemin mais avait dû la laisser pour aller troquer sa robe de sorcier contre l'uniforme de préfet.

Une fois dans la tour Serdaigle, Théa prit une longue douche bienvenue avant de se mettre au lit. Bien sûr, Holly ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et réclama un récit de la soirée, dans les moindres détails. Quand la brune évoqua la dernière partie de sa conversation avec Regulus, les deux sorcières partirent dans un grand débat qui les occupa une bonne partie de la nuit. Pendant la seconde partie, elles s'occupèrent de refaire le monde dans leur rêve.


	20. Chapter 20

20.

Regulus rejoignit Théa au milieu du couloir, profitant de l'interclasse. Ses parents lui avaient envoyé un hibou ce matin pour lui demander de rentrer ce week-end. Bien que cela ne l'enchantait absolument pas, le Serpentard n'avait d'autre choix que de leur obéir.

\- Hé McArthur !

En entendant son nom, Théa se retourna et sourit en apercevant le jeune homme. Elle regretta qu'ils ne se trouvèrent pas dans un endroit un peu plus privé où elle aurait pu l'embrasser sans craindre les regards curieux.

\- Hé étranger. Tu en fais une drôle de tête, quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non, ça va.

Elle le regarda, un sourcil levé et le garçon soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Théa avait un don pour lire sur le visage des gens, inutile d'essayer de lui cacher quelque chose.

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est juste… mes parents.

\- Tu compte être un peu plus précis ou … ? demanda Théa comme il ne continuait pas sa phrase.

\- Ils m'ont dit que je devais rentrer ce week-end. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de les voir mais, puisqu'ils ont décidé, ainsi soit-il.

\- Oh. D'un côté, ça tombe bien que ce soit ce week-end là parce que je ne serais pas à Poudlard non plus.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, je te l'avais dit la dernière fois. C'est l'anniversaire d'Elliott et sa mère nous a invité. Je vois que tu m'écoutes quand je te parle, releva-t-elle, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et un air faussement indigné peint sur le visage.

\- C'est vrai. Désolé. Mon attention devait être accaparée par autre chose.

Il eut un petit sourire carnassier avant de faire un clin d'œil. Théa sourit puis son regard fut attiré plus loin derrière.

\- Au fait, c'est qui ce garçon avec qui je te vois tout le temps ?

Regulus se retourna pour voir de qui elle voulait parler. Il vit un garçon brun de Serpentard qui l'attendait, appuyé contre le mur du fond.

\- Oh. Aaron Sheridan. Il est cool. Enfin, il m'a surtout empêché de séparer la tête de Callum du reste de son corps. Plusieurs fois.

\- Je vois. On pourrait donc dire que c'est un ami à toi ?

\- Ami est un bien grand mot trop souvent utilisé à tort et à travers.

\- Tu te fais philosophe, toi maintenant ?

\- Il faut bien se recycler. Je crois qu'on m'attend.

\- Je crois aussi. File.

Le brun articula « A tout à l'heure » avant de s'éclipser vers le fond du couloir où l'attendait le susnommé Aaron. Théa ne savait pas s'il était vraiment « cool » comme l'avait dit Regulus mais en tout cas, ce garçon avait définitivement une tête de Serpentard. Mais bon, s'il l'avait vraiment empêcher de démolir Callum Yaxley (et Merlin savait que ce garçon le méritait), il devait certainement vraiment être cool. Théa haussa les épaules et prit la direction de son cours.

En chemin, elle récupéra Holly. Sa meilleure amie avait fait une insomnie et se baladait les yeux à demi fermés depuis le début de l'après-midi. Alors aussi, quand Théa la vit les ouvrir en grand, elle sut que quelque chose de grave venait de retenir l'attention de la blonde. Tout bien considéré, c'était de Holly qu'il s'agissait : ce qui était grave pour elle ne l'était pas forcément (et même pas du tout) pour les autres.

\- Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé, ÇA ?

\- De quoi, ÇA ?

Au lieu de répondre, elle lança un regard suggestif sur leur gauche et Théa suivit la direction en soupirant. Au départ, elle ne comprit pas ce qui avait autant choquée Holly. Puis elle vit Elijah en grande conversation avec un garçon blond qui n'était autre qu'Isaac. Ce dernier rigola et mit une bourrade dans l'épaule du métisse, qui lui rendit son geste.

La brune fit face à son amie, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas la réaction excessive de la sorcière. Isaac et Elijah parlaient et rigolaient ensemble. Tant mieux, non ?

\- Je ne vois pas le problème, Holly.

\- Depuis quand sont-ils comme culs et chemises ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas au courant ? Non, ça ne va pas, ça.

\- Holly, s'exaspéra Théa. Il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, tu te plaignais que ton frère n'aimait pas Elijah et tu n'arrêtais pas de répéter que, s'il apprenait à le connaître, il allait forcément l'apprécier. À croire que tu avais raison. Et tant mieux ! Ça veut certainement dire que vous avez sa bénédiction.

\- Ça veut aussi dire que, maintenant, ils vont pouvoir parler de moi sans que je sache ce qu'ils se raconteront.

\- Ces deux hommes t'adorent –littéralement. Au pire, ils se moqueront gentiment de toi et, je ne sais pas moi, disons : ta théâtralité.

\- Ma théâtralité, n'importe quoi, fit Holly en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je t'assure. Tu as déjà pensé à devenir actrice ? Comme ça je te verrais dans les boîtes carrées avec les images qui bougent des Moldus !

Holly rit en rejetant la tête en arrière et passa son bras sous celui de sa meilleure amie. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle était très intense comme fille. Mais comme elle s'amusait aussi à en rajouter, elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à ses amis de rire et d'en rajouter à leur tour. Elle avait le sens de l'autodérision. Bien que, pour le coup, cela l'embêtait quand même un peu que son frère et son copain devinrent meilleurs amis, malgré les côtés positifs. Elle mit cela de côté, pour le moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle put en parler à Elijah. Puis elle tira sur le bras de Théa pour forcer son amie à accélérer le pas où alors elles risquaient fortement d'arriver en retard. Et tout le monde savait que McGonagall détestait les retardataires.

...

Le samedi matin suivant, Elliott et Théa descendaient du taxi qui les avait emmené devant chez les McMillan. Une femme blonde les attendait sur le perron, un sourire aux lèvres. Elliott ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère : les mêmes cheveux blonds, les mêmes yeux bleus, le même sourire communicatif. Ils partageaient également le même caractère : très studieux, attentionnés et dévoués. Comme son fils, Meliana McMillan avait été à Serdaigle.

Elle accueillit les deux sorciers à bras ouverts. On pouvait dire qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir son fils à ses côtés le jour de son anniversaire. Après les avoir embrassés, elle remarqua :

\- Holly et Robbie ne sont pas avec vous ?

\- Non, ils nous rejoindront plus tard, ils avaient un truc à régler, répondit Elliott avant de pénétrer dans la maison.

\- Avec nos emplois du temps on n'a pas eu le temps d'acheter un cadeau pour Elliott alors ils m'ont chargé de le tenir éloigné pendant qu'ils iraient, expliqua Théa à voix basse à la mère de son ami.

\- Oh, bien sûr, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil pour montrer qu'elle avait compris qu'il fallait être discrète. Allez, rentrons au chaud. On peut dire que ce mois de février ne nous gâte pas vraiment !

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il pleut depuis des semaines !

Une fois à l'intérieur, Mrs McMillan les installa au chaud devant la cheminé allumée et alla préparer du thé. Quand elle fut revenue, elle se posa avec les deux jeunes gens et ils lui racontèrent comment se passaient leur cours et la vie à Poudlard en général. Théa voyait que la mère d'Elliott était nostalgique de sa période passée à l'école de magie c'était là-bas qu'elle avait rencontré tous ses amis et son mari –qui était d'ailleurs à Serpentard. Le père d'Elliott n'avait du caractère des Serpentards que cet éternel air blasé. Théa appréciait les parents de son ami.

Holly et Robbie arrivèrent en début d'après midi. C'était Anton, le père d'Elliott qui leur avait ouvert, leur permettant d'aller cacher le cadeau d'anniversaire discrètement. Elliott ne se doutait de rien. Du moins, Théa l'espérait car le garçon avait vu le clin d'œil très appuyé que Holly lui avait adressé et auquel elle avait répondu en faisant les gros yeux –sa façon à elle de réprimander sa meilleure amie. Mais le blond ne posa pas de question il savait qu'avec Holly, cela pouvait tout dire comme ne rien dire.

Les filles aidèrent Meliana en cuisine pendant que Robbie et Elliott dressaient le couvert et préparaient la salle. Vers dix huit heures, les deux frères d'Elliott, Uriah et Darren (qui avaient respectivement vingt quatre et vingt sept ans) débarquèrent suivis de près par leur sœur Lehana (qui avait, elle, vingt trois ans). Uriah et Darren se jetèrent sur leur benjamin pour lui souhaiter à leur façon un bon anniversaire. Lehana fut plus subtile et s'amusa à lui tirer les oreilles dix sept fois, une fois par année. Puis elle s'installa à côté de Holly et Théa et demanda aux filles de lui raconter tout ce qu'elle avait loupé depuis la dernière fois qu'elles l'avaient vue –et il y en avait des choses à dire ! Holly se lança dans le récit de sa rencontre avec Elijah, qui captiva la cadette McMillan. Théa fut plus avare sur les détails. Non pas que le fait qu'elle fut avec un Serpentard put choquer Lehana –après tout, ses parents étaient respectivement un Serpentard et une Serdaigle. Lehana comprit qu'elle ne tirerait pas grand chose de la jeune fille alors elle leur raconta ses propres aventures : la sœur d'Elliott venait de commencer à travailler au Ministère de la Magie. Et apparemment, ce n'était pas aussi excitant que ce qu'elle espérait et elle regrettait amèrement ses années à Poudlard où elle avait fait les quatre cents coups avec ses amis, donnant bien du fil à retordre à Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, le jour où elle avait découvert qu'il était le père adoptif de Théa, elle avait tenu à lui présenter des excuses, qu'il avait bien volontiers accepté.

Vers dix neuf heure trente, ils passèrent à table et dégustèrent les bons plats que Meliana, Théa et Holly avaient préparé dans l'après-midi. Chacun y alla de son petit compliment, ce qui fit énormément plaisir aux trois femmes. Le repas était très convivial, la fratrie McMillan sachant mettre l'ambiance avec des conversations animées et des rires communicatifs. Après le gâteau au chocolat maison, Robbie s'éclipsa pour aller chercher le cadeau qu'il avait acheté avec Holly ce matin. Même à travers l'emballage, on devinait aisément ce que c'était, et Elliott ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Il se hâta de le déballer et s'écria :

\- Le dernier Nimbus ! Vous êtes fous, il ne fallait pas !

Bien sûr, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait et il était déjà sur ses pieds à donner une grande accolade à Robbie avant d'aller prendre les filles dans ses bras. Il ne cessait de marmonner « Vous êtes les meilleurs ». La soirée se finit dans le jardin où Elliott testa son nouveau balais.

\- Avec ça, vous avez intérêt à gagner la Coupe ! ria Robbie.

\- Ne t'inquiète même pas pour ça, on s'en occupe, hurla le blond du haut de son perchoir.


	21. Chapter 21

21.

\- Hé Black ! s'exclama Théa en rattrapant le jeune homme dans le couloir.

Cela faisait bien quatre jours que la Serdaigle ne l'avait pas vu, depuis qu'il était parti passer le week-end chez ses parents. Elle avait été très occupée de son côté : elle avait passé le week-end chez Elliott et, depuis le lundi, ils avaient repris les entraînements de Quidditch intensifs en prévision du match imminent contre Gryffondor. Mais elle avait quand même trouvé l'absence de son petit ami étrange –lui qui ne manquait jamais une occasion d'apparaître au détour d'un couloir pour la traîner dans une salle de classe vide.

Regulus ne fit même pas mine de s'arrêter et elle dût se mettre devant lui pour qu'il s'immobilisa enfin. Il avait ce regard froid et distant qu'il arborait avec les personnes qu'il ne connaissait ou n'aimait pas (cela voulait dire avec à peu près tout le monde).

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? soupira-t-il.

\- Hum, je ne sais pas moi, voyons, répondit la sorcière en essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître son agacement. Ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu as disparu, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

\- Rien.

\- C'est tout, je n'ai le droit à rien de plus ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ? (Puis, après un silence :) Écoute, j'ai bien réfléchi et j'ai décidé que nous deux ce n'était p…

Elle ne le laissa pas terminer, préférant se draper dans sa dignité plutôt que de le laisser finir sa phrase –dont elle avait bien évidemment deviné la fin. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. D'ailleurs elle le savait avant même d'avoir commencé à sortir avec Regulus mais elle avait décidé d'y aller quand même, contre toute raison. Maintenant que l'inévitable se produisait, elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre d'avoir le cœur brisé.

\- Oh. Excusez-moi, cracha la jeune fille. Si j'avais su que Monsieur avait décidé, jamais je ne lui aurais imposé ma présence. Mais si Monsieur avait eu la décence d'envoyer un hibou, il se serait évité bien des désagréments !

Théa fulminait –elle avait choisi la colère plutôt que la tristesse, pour qu'il ne vit pas qu'il avait une quelconque emprise sur elle. Alors qu'elle tournait les talons pour s'enfuir, ne retenant plus les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux verts, il essaya de la retenir :

\- Théa, att…

La fin du mot fut un inaudible marmonnement. Sans même avoir réfléchi, presque instinctivement, la sorcière avait jeté un sort pour lier les lèvres du Serpentard.

\- Non, Regulus. Je t'assure que si tu essayes de prononcer un seul mot de plus –surtout pour te justifier- je serais capable de t'arracher la tête pour ne plus que tu parles.

Il était trop tard pour cacher ses larmes, qui dévalaient ses joues. Une lueur qu'elle avait du mal à interpréter brillait dans les yeux du brun. Il avait l'air de souffrir –sûrement à cause du sort qui lui liait les lèvres. Après un dernier regard, Théa se détourna et, une fois sûre qu'elle était assez loin pour s'enfuir, elle annula son sort.

Il n'y avait personne dans sa chambre à cette heure et elle profita de cette intimité pour se laisser aller et pleurer. Elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé et surtout pourquoi ça c'était passé. Pourquoi maintenant ? Avant qu'il ne parte en week-end, Regulus était encore normal –enfin, autant qu'il savait l'être. Que c'était-il passé pour qu'il changea à ce point ? Théa s'administra une claque mentale. Il ne s'était pas forcément passé quelque chose, Regulus était quelqu'un de très lunatique il n'avait besoin de personne pour changer d'avis et d'humeur. Ça elle le savait très bien. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de souffrir.

...

Evidemment, ils avaient un cours de potion en première heure de l'après-midi, ce vendredi. Théa avait hésité à se faire porter pâle mais y était finalement allée en traînant les pieds. Elle n'avait encore rien dit à Holly elle voulait attendre qu'elles soient seules toutes les deux, ce soir –bien qu'elle mourrait d'envie de se blottir dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. En entrant dans la salle, elle fut soulagée de voir que Regulus avait pris l'initiative de sécher le cours.

\- Tiens, Regugu n'est pas là ? souligna Holly.

\- S'il te plaît, arrête de l'appeler comme ça, soupira la brune.

\- On en avait déjà discuté et on avait établi que j'avais le droit de l'appeler Regugu, crut-elle bon de rappeler.

\- C'est juste que… (elle haussa les épaules). Il ne mérite pas un surnom aussi affectif.

Au ton de sa meilleure amie, Holly comprit que quelque chose c'était passé. Elle se tourna vers elle et, soucieuse, demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Il a juste décidé qu'il avait… assez profité.

\- Il a rompu ?! s'écria la blonde à voix basse –ce dont lui fut reconnaissante Théa.

\- Oui.

\- M-mais pourquoi ? Sur quel motif ?

\- Il a décidé. C'est tout.

\- Mais enfin, ce n'est pas possible. Il t'aime !

\- Apparemment pas, Holly.

\- Mais si, ça se voit !

\- Holly, s'il te plait…

\- Oh (elle mit une main devant sa bouche). Pardon, je suis désolée. Je suis juste… choquée. Si je mets la main sur ce petit con, il va regretter d'être né ! On ne fait pas souffrir ma Théa, et encore moins juste parce qu'on l'a « décidé ».

\- Toi qui ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche, tu irais t'en prendre à Regulus Black ? sourit Théa, qui appréciait l'initiative de sa meilleure amie.

\- Regarde Maman Poule se transformer en Maman Dragon !

L'arrivée du prof obligea les filles à mettre fin à leur échange. Comme le partenaire de Théa n'était pas là, Holly et Théa réussirent à négocier de travailler en binôme, exceptionnellement aujourd'hui. Face aux yeux doux des deux sorcières, Slughorn ne put que dire oui. Et ce fut toutes excitées qu'elles rejoignirent leur paillasse. Elles allaient enfin pouvoir reformer leur duo choc des années précédentes : aucune potion ne résistait à la Team Thélly –un surnom qu'elles avaient trouvé en première année en mélangeant leurs deux prénoms. Théa s'amusa à mixer ceux de Holly et Elijah et trouva Hollijah ou Eliy –le deuxième plu particulièrement à la blonde qui l'ajouta certainement à la liste de prénoms pour ses futurs enfants que Théa savait qu'elle tenait, bien qu'elle avait prévenue son amie que son futur mari aurait aussi certainement son mot à dire dessus. Chose à laquelle Holly avait répondu : « Bah, je lui ferais le coup des grands yeux de chat et il me laissera choisir ce que je veux. ». Et, force était de constater que, avec Elijah, elle avait trouvé celui dont elle parlait : Théa avait déjà vu le garçon flancher et accepter quelque chose que lui proposait sa copine après que cette dernière lui avait réservé ses fameux yeux doux.

À la fin du cours, les deux sorcières sortirent dans le parc qui entourait le château. Les derniers jours de février étaient très doux, la neige avait fondue et l'air s'était légèrement réchauffé malgré un vent qui, lui, ne s'était pas calmé. Comme elles n'avaient pas d'autres cours et avaient fini leur semaine, elles en profitèrent pour aller prendre l'air et se dégourdir les jambes avant que la nuit ne tombe. Elles avaient bien une à deux heures devant elles.

Holly et Théa marchèrent en silence avant de parler de tout et de rien –exactement ce dont avait besoin la brune. Elle ne voulait plus penser au Serpentard et Holly l'avait bien compris, malgré ses nombreuses interrogations qu'elle garda donc pour elle. De toute façon, elle avait déjà prévu d'aller chercher ses réponses directement à la source –après lui avoir flanqué son poing dans la figure, évidemment. Dès qu'il fut l'heure, elle traîna son amie jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Elle savait que la meilleure thérapie pour lui faire oublier tous ses soucis était la nourriture et la compagnie de ses meilleurs amis. Et, encore une fois, elle avait vu juste.

...

La fin du mois de février passa très vite, car, croulant sous les devoirs de toutes sortes, les étudiants s'étaient plongés dans leur étude. Le jour de l'anniversaire de Théa approchait à grand pas, la jeune fille aurait bientôt dix-sept ans, l'âge de la majorité. La sorcière ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir ou pas de cette « entrée dans l'âge adulte ». En effet, depuis un an ou deux, elle avait réalisé que ses amis et elle n'étaient quasiment plus des enfants et cette période de leur vie la rendait déjà nostalgique.

Ce mardi 7 mars 1978, Théa se leva avec une boule au ventre une drôle de sensation qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer. Mais, comme cela disparu, elle se dit que ce devait être due au stress et l'oublia bien vite. Au lieu de quoi, elle se laissa happer par la tornade blonde qui lui servait de meilleure amie et la suivit dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuné, où les attendait Elliott et Robbie.

Les quatre amis avaient installé la tradition du « petit déjeuner d'anniversaire » pendant leur deuxième année. Ils étaient sûrs au moins d'être tous présents à cette heure-ci. Et puis, le repas du matin était le moment préféré des quatre Serdaigles, sans exception. C'était aussi à ce moment que le courrier arrivait, transportant les lettres d'anniversaire envoyées par la famille. Albus s'amusait à écrire et envoyer une carte d'anniversaire pour Théa tous les ans depuis son admission officielle à Poudlard, de façon à ce que la jeune fille ne vit pas ses camardes en recevoir et pas elle. Ils n'avaient pas, faut sans dire, une famille nombreuse. C'était seulement elle et lui. Alors son père avait toujours tout fait pour que, malgré tout, elle ne souffrit pas de cela. Même s'il se doutait que le jour où elle allait lui demander après ses parents biologiques arriverait inévitablement.

Théa sourit en voyant débarquer les hiboux du matin et en reconnaissant Jasmin, le hibou du professeur Flitwick qu'empruntait son père pour lui envoyer ses lettres -Fumsek, son phœnix, étant définitivement beaucoup trop reconnaissable pour qu'il l'envoya. Le professeur de sortilège en profitait d'ailleurs toujours pour rajouter un « Joyeux anniversaire ! » de son écriture serrée sur l'enveloppe. Théa n'avait en effet peut-être qu'un père mais elle avait hérité de tout un corps enseignant en guise d'oncles et tantes.

Un peu plus loin, à la table des Serpentards, Regulus avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Son ami Aaron lui racontait quelque chose mais ce dernier avait bien vu que le sorcier ne l'écoutait pas. Il tenait quelque chose à la main, une espèce de pièce en argent qu'il n'arrêtait pas de faire passer entre ses doigts, en un ballet incessant d'allers et retours.

\- Vas le lui donner, finit par dire Aaron, sortant Black de ses pensées.

\- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- De ça, répondit-il en désignant l'éclat argenté dans la main droite de son ami. Tu l'as acheté pour elle, de toute façon, alors autant le lui donner.

\- On était encore ensemble quand je l'ai acheté...

\- Et alors ? D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'êtes plus ensemble...

\- Et ça ne te regarde pas. Mais, tu as raison. C'était pour elle alors autant le lui donner.

Il se leva sans attendre la réaction d'Aaron et partit en direction du hall, où il venait de voir Théa partir. Il la rattrapa dans le couloir mais ne l'appela pas avant d'être arrivé à sa hauteur il savait que, si elle l'entendait, elle ne s'arrêterait pas. Alors il se planta devant elle, la forçant à se stopper nette. La jeune fille poussa un soupir agacé et ses dents grincèrent. Elle ne le regardait pas dans les yeux. Regulus leva les mains, pour montrer qu'il n'était pas là pour se disputer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

\- Te souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Et te donner ça. C'est euh... Enfin, je l'avais acheté avant, alors...

\- Je ne veux pas de cadeau de ta part, Regulus.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule. Prends-le juste. Tu en feras ce que tu veux après, tu n'es même pas obligée de le porter mais, prends-le.

À contrecœur, Théa tendit la main et il y déposa une chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle se balançait un serpent du même métal avec deux émeraudes en guise de yeux -du même vert que les siens. La sorcière pinça les lèvres pour se retenir de faire une remarque et, au lieu de quoi, elle planta son regard dans le sien. Elle voulait essayer de déchiffrer ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. Mais elle ne put rien lire dans ses yeux qui avaient aujourd'hui pris une teinte gris orage. Regulus était tout le contraire d'un livre ouvert.

\- Merci, finit-elle par dire, laconique. Tu m'excuseras, mes amis m'attendent.

Elle fit un pas sur la droite et il n'essaya pas de l'en empêcher. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Maintenant, ça ne dépendait plus de lui.

Théa s'éloigna dans le grand hall et rejoignit Elliott qui l'attendait au fond, appuyé contre un mur. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, en un air interrogateur. Elle haussa les épaules et lui dit qu'il voulait simplement lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

\- Ha, fit le blond, et on pouvait entendre le sarcasme rien que dans cette onomatopée. Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? ajouta-t-il en désignant du menton le collier.

\- Un cadeau. J'imagine qu'il ne voulait pas l'avoir acheté pour rien.

\- Je peux voir ? Wahou, la référence est subtile, remarqua son ami en souriant. Mais le collier est vraiment beau.

\- Il l'est. Et il va vraiment bien avec mes yeux, je vais être obligée de le porter, sourit la brune.

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il a rompu.

Jusqu'ici, Elliott n'avait encore jamais fait de commentaire sur le fait que son « cousin éloigné » avait mis fin à leur relation.

\- Est-ce qu'il avait besoin d'une raison ?

\- Pour laisser une fille aussi extraordinaire que toi ? J'espère même qu'il avait des dizaines de _putains_ de bonnes raisons.

Théa rit. Elliott avait fait exprès d'insister sur le mot « putains », d'autant plus que ça ne faisait pas parti de son vocabulaire habituel. Mais, au moins, il réussissait toujours à lui changer les idées et à la mettre de bonne humeur. Un grand frère veillant sur sa petite sœur.

...

Elijah et Caleb avaient rejoint le groupe de quatre avant la fin de la journée et ils s'étaient tous installés dehors, dans le parc. Le temps de ce début mars laissait présager un très beau printemps. Les garçons n'avaient hésité qu'une seconde avant de se jeter sur l'herbe, où ils étaient à présent avachi, trop emporté par leur débat pour se préoccuper du fait que l'herbe était humide. Quand ils se relevèrent après une heure, ils avaient tous les quatre de grosses tâches plus foncées sur leur pantalon, et Robbie se plaignait d'avoir froid aux fesses, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire bien rire les filles, qui les avaient pourtant prévenus.


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour bonjour ! Tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser pour ce trèèèèès long délai, j'essaie vraiment de faire au mieux. Ensuite, merci beaucoup aux dernières personnes qui ont laissé un commentaire, ça me fait toujours un immense plaisir et ça me motive à essayer de vous mettre la suite le plus rapidement possible. Des bisous !

* * *

22.

Alors qu'elle remontait le couloir de l'aile gauche de Poudlard -bien que n'ayant rien à faire dans ce coin- Théa croisa Sirius Black. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle lui était rentrée dedans et avait fini sur les fesses au milieu du Grand Hall. C'était au début de l'année, à peine quelques semaines après la rentrée. Il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis.

L'aîné Black avait les yeux légèrement cernés, ce qui était très certainement dû aux révisions pour les ASPIC, les examens qui clôturaient la septième et dernière année des études à Poudlard et qui approchaient à grands pas. En voyant la sorcière, néanmoins, son visage s'éclaira et il s'arrêta pour la saluer.

\- Comment tu vas, depuis la dernière fois ?

\- Moi ? bien. Mais et toi alors, avec les ASPIC ?

\- Oh, ça. Ça devrait aller les doigts dans le nez, ria Sirius.

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, ce qui accentua le rire du Gryffondor.

\- Non, je rigole, c'est ultra dur. Mais on bosse comme des malades pour avoir les notes visées. Dis-moi, je peux te poser une question disons… indiscrète ? Mon frè... Regulus et toi, vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?

\- Oh. Euh, non.

\- C'est bien ce que j'avais cru voir... Mais, pourquoi ? Enfin, encore une fois, si c'est trop indiscret, tu n'es pas obligée de répondre.

Théa haussa les épaules.

\- Disons qu'il a simplement décidé.

\- C'est bête, vraiment. Tu devais lui faire beaucoup de bien. Mais bon, je ne peux pas dire que je suis étonné. Tout ce qui pourrait être bien pour lui, il le fuit.

Théa se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rétorquer que c'était lui, Sirius, qui avait fui le premier et que c'était peut-être pour cette raison que Regulus était comme ça aujourd'hui. Mais elle ne dit rien car elle ne voulait ni défendre Regulus, ni lui trouver d'excuse et encore moins se mettre Sirius à dos alors que, les rares fois où elle lui avait parlé, il avait été gentil avec elle. Et puis, elle comprenait bien que ce n'était certainement pas son frère mais ses parents que Sirius avait fuis, il y avait de cela un an. Walburga devait faire de sa vie un enfer, lui, le fils indigne qui n'avait même pas été chez Serpentard. Alors elle ne dit rien, lui adressa un sourire contrit et haussa à nouveau les épaules.

\- C'est lui qui t'a offert ça ? demanda alors Sirius en regardant son collier.

Elle porta la main à son cou et attrapa le serpent entre ses doigts. Elle n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de porter le collier, qu'elle trouvait très beau.

\- Oui. À mon anniversaire.

\- Je suis sûr que... commença Sirius avant de s'interrompre. Enfin, reprit-il, je sais qu'il a dû te faire souffrir mais ne l'abandonne pas. Pas complètement. Il pourrait avoir besoin de toi. Je sais que je donne l'impression de n'en avoir rien à faire de lui mais il reste quand même mon petit frère je m'inquiète pour lui. Je ne peux pas veiller sur lui mais toi, tu le peux. Je suis sûr qu'il finirait par te laisser faire.

Théa ne sut quoi répondre. Elle avait été touchée par ce qu'avait dit Sirius. Mais en même temps, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire pour « veiller sur Regulus » quand il l'avait lui-même repoussé. Et surtout, elle était sûre qu'il ne la laisserait pas faire. Il tenait trop à rester secret. Mais peut-être qu'elle pourrait essayer d'aller vers lui, à nouveau ? « Et prendre le risque de se faire rejeter ? Et puis quoi encore ! » fit une voix dans sa tête. Elle pourrait certainement veiller sur lui en tant qu'amie. Certainement. Mais pas tout de suite. Elle avait encore besoin d'un peu de temps. Pour digérer.

Sirius finit par lui dire au revoir et s'éclipsa il avait encore beaucoup de travail et commençait à être en retard. Mais il était content de l'avoir croisé et d'avoir parlé avec elle. Peut-être se sentait-il surtout soulagé d'avoir confié la garde de son frère à quelqu'un de façon à ne plus se sentir coupable d'être celui qui était parti. On ne le saurait probablement jamais.

...

Théa déboula dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Holly et deux autres Serdaigles -mais, ces deux dernières n'étaient presque jamais là. Elle râlait déjà avant même d'avoir passé le seuil de la porte.

\- Je suis sûre que mon père me cache des choses sur mon père !

\- Wow, quoi ? Reprend depuis le début, s'il te plaît, je n'ai rien compris.

\- Je suis sûre que _A_. en sait plus que ce qu'il veut bien laisser croire sur mon père biologique !

\- Pourquoi tu penses une chose pareille ?

\- Parce que, quand je lui pose des questions sur qui il pourrait bien être, il s'empresse d'éluder et de changer de sujet. Il ne fait pas ça quand je veux parler de ma mère.

\- Enfin, ça ne veut rien dire Théa ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te mentirait en te jurant qu'il ne sait pas qui est ton père ? Ça n'a aucun sens !

\- Il dit que s'il ne voulait pas me parler de mes parents c'était pour me protéger... Peut-être que mon père biologique n'était pas quelqu'un de bien et que c'est de _ça_ qu'il veut me protéger, fit la brune en haussant les épaules.

\- Ou peut-être que c'est une façon de se protéger, lui.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Le fait que tu cherches à savoir qui est ton père biologique le blesse peut-être. Il doit avoir l'impression de ne pas être suffisant.

\- Mais enfin, c'est ridicule !

\- Pour toi, oui. Mais essaie de voir les choses de son point de vue. Je trouve que ça a du sens.

\- Rien de ce que je pourrais découvrir ne changera le fait que A. est mon père, mon vrai père. Je ne cherche pas un père. Juste... une identité. J'ai juste besoin de savoir qui il était.

\- Je ne cherche pas à prendre le parti de qui que ce soit...

\- Pourtant on dirait, la coupa Théa, ce qui valut un soupir de Holly.

\- Mais de là à croire qu'il te ment, Théa ! C'est un peu extrême.

\- Je connais mon père, Holly. Je sais quand il me cache quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas que je sache. Et là, il me cache quelque chose. Je suis sûre qu'il sait qui il était.

\- Écoute, si tu dis vrai, je suis avec toi à cent pour cent. J'ai envie de savoir aussi qui étaient tes parents. Mais, si A. est décidé à ne rien te dire, comment tu vas faire pour découvrir ce qu'il sait ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Mais je trouverai bien une façon. Ah ! soupira la sorcière. Pourquoi les garçons sont si compliqués ?!

\- Et pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne penses pas qu'à ton père en disant cela ?

\- Si, je pense à lui. Mais aussi à Sirius, Regulus... Caleb.

\- Caleb ?

\- On se voit beaucoup, ces temps-ci. Je m'entends vraiment bien avec lui. Mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Est-ce qu'il attend plus ?

\- Oh. Je ne sais pas.

\- Holly. Bien sûr que tu sais.

\- Ce n'est pas un sujet que j'ai le droit d'aborder. Elijah me tuerait.

\- Elijah sait pertinemment que tout ce qu'il te raconte a quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent de chance de finir dans mon oreille alors il ne pourra s'en prendre qu'à lui-même de t'avoir raconté.

\- Huuum, fit la blonde, qui pesait visiblement le pour et le contre -lequel l'emporta haut la main, puisqu'elle finit par dire : enfin, ce n'est pas une nouvelle si je te dis que tu l'as toujours intéressé. Et disons que, maintenant que Regulus n'est plus dans les parages, pourquoi pas ?

\- Oh, non, gémit Théa en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

\- C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Et puis, il est vachement mignon et vous iriez bien ensemble...

\- Holly ! Ce n'est pas... Enfin, ce que tu dis est vrai mais... C'est trop tôt. Et je...

\- Tu aimes encore Regulus.

\- Je suis vraiment ridicule, souffla la brune en se cachant le visage.

\- Mais non, la démentit Holly. Tu n'es pas ridicule.

\- Je suis encore tellement énervée après lui, parfois j'ai même envie d'aller le frapper. Mais, malgré ça, il me manque quand même. J'ai certainement juste besoin de temps, pour l'oublier.

\- Tu sais, si Elijah rompait pour une raison ou une autre, et même si je lui en voulais au point de le haïr, je ne pourrais quand même pas ne plus l'aimer. Et je ne pourrais pas être avec un autre garçon. Même dans l'éventualité où je ne pourrais plus jamais être avec lui. C'est comme ça, on ne choisit pas. Si Regulus est le bon...

\- Ça ne changerait rien. Je ne vais pas retourner vers lui alors qu'il a été clair sur le fait qu'il ne voulait plus être avec moi.

\- Mouais, enfin, ce n'était pas si clair que ça...

\- Holly, la réprimanda sa meilleure amie.

\- Pardon, s'excusa cette dernière. Enfin, pour en revenir à Caleb, ce n'est pas parce qu'il espère plus que tu dois te sentir obligée de quoi que ce soit. Mais juste sois honnête avec lui, pour qu'il n'ait pas de faux espoirs. Parce que c'est vraiment un garçon bien.

\- Ouais. Je lui dirais. Ça risque certainement d'être la conversation la plus embarrassante de toute ma vie.

\- Certainement, rit Holly.

...

Les vacances d'avril étaient arrivées en un clin d'œil, accompagnées d'une météo de plus en plus clémente. La pelouse du parc qui entourait le château avait été prise d'assaut par des centaines d'élèves qui, manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes et capes étendues au sol en guise de couvertures, révisaient dehors pour profiter de chaque rayon de soleil.

Dans les couloirs du château, une montagne de valises laissées à l'abandon par leurs propriétaires attendait l'heure du départ, en fin de matinée. Holly traîna difficilement la sienne à travers le couloir reliant la tour Serdaigle au reste de l'école. Une fois son dur labeur accompli, elle souffla sur ses cheveux pour les dégager de ses yeux avant de se tourner vers sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je reste ici avec toi pendant les vacances ?

\- Pour la millième fois Holly : non. Va profiter de tes vacances avec Elijah et ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

\- Mais on avait prévu ces vacances avant de savoir que ni Robbie, ni Elliott ne pourraient rester ! Sinon, j'aurais dit non à Eli.

\- Miss Jacobs, ne vous servez pas de votre meilleure amie comme d'une excuse pour vous défiler et ne pas rencontrer les parents de votre copain.

\- Huh, quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Moi ? Trouver des excuses ? N'importe quoi.

\- C'est cela, ria Théa. Allez, ça va bien se passer. Je suis sûre que les Johnson sont des gens adorables -à l'image de leur fils. Et tu me raconteras tout en détails quand tu rentreras -même si cela ne t'empêche pas de m'envoyer au moins un ou deux hiboux !

\- Promis ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ici pendant deux semaines, toute seule ?

\- Réviser. Fouiner.

\- Fouiner ?

\- A. va partir quelques jours, pour un sommet en Amérique ou je ne sais trop quoi. Je vais en profiter pour faire avancer mes recherches sur mon père biologique.

\- Tu me tiendras au courant des avancées.

En guise de réponse, la brune lui adressa un clin d'œil. Puis, d'un mouvement de baguette, elle fit léviter la valise de Holly et commença à descendre les escaliers. Elle accompagna ses amis jusqu'au train et, après nombre d'au revoir, regarda le Poudlard Express s'éloigner. Tous étaient partis passer les dernières vacances de l'année scolaire chez leur famille. Bien sûr, Elliott avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne avec lui en lui rappelant qu'elle était de la famille au même titre que ses frères et sœurs mais Théa avait décliné -bien que l'idée eût été tentante. Mais elle avait des recherches à effectuer et, pour cela, elle devait rester au château. Elle rebroussa donc chemin vers l'immense masse grise qu'était Poudlard, impatiente de pouvoir commencer ses investigations : son père lui cachait-il réellement et intentionnellement l'identité de son géniteur ? Si tout se passait comme prévu, elle aurait des réponses à ses questions dans les jours à venir, dès que Albus aurait quitté l'école.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Elle avait passé le week-end avec son père à Londres. Il devait en effet régler certains points pour la future année scolaire au Ministère de la Magie et avait tenu à emmener Théa avec lui -il se sentait coupable de l'abandonner le reste de la semaine alors qu'elle n'avait même pas ses amis avec elle. De plus, il savait que la jeune fille appréciait particulièrement la capitale anglaise et, son rendez-vous ne durant que quelques heures, ils avaient ensuite pu jouer les touristes et se prendre au jeu de vivre comme les Moldus le temps d'un week-end. Théa aimait ces petits voyages : cela lui rappelait qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance d'être née sorcière et que les Moldus avaient, de leur côté, beaucoup de mérite d'avoir construit tout ce qu'ils avaient sans magie.

Une fois de retour à Poudlard, Théa s'était plongée dans ses cours et avait abattu une quantité phénoménale de travail en un temps record, prenant même de l'avance sur la fin du programme.

Le mercredi fut le jour du départ d'Albus. Pour se déplacer jusqu'en Amérique, son père allait utiliser un Portoloin, le transplanage n'étant pas efficace sur de si longue distance. Pour ce faire, il avait ensorcelé une canne.

\- Pourquoi une canne ? demanda la jeune sorcière.

\- En choisissant un objet pour en faire un Portoloin, il faut que tu penses à prendre quelque chose avec une prise en main facile pour ne pas risquer de le lâcher en route car le voyage secoue pas mal. Et il vaut mieux ne pas le lâcher, mit en garde Dumbledore tout en finissant de préparer ses affaires.

\- Au fait, je voulais te demander ! Ça ne te dérange pas si je retourne dans mon ancienne chambre pendant les vacances ? Je n'aime pas être dans celle de la tour Serdaigle sans Holly.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux. Cela restera toujours ta chambre, même quand tu ne vivras plus à Poudlard.

\- Ne dis pas ça ou alors je vais déjà commencer à être nostalgique alors que j'ai encore plus d'un an à passer ici !

Dumbledore fit mine de verrouiller sa bouche et adressa un sourire bienveillant à sa fille. Puis il jeta un regard alentour avant de constater :

\- Bon, tout est prêt, je n'ai plus qu'à me mettre en route. Ça va aller, toi ?

\- Je suis une sorcière de dix-sept ans qui vit dans un château rempli de professeurs de magie. Je pense que je peux m'en sortir les quelques jours où tu seras absent, fit Théa avec un clin d'œil pour rassurer son père.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point tu as grandi, sourit le directeur. Je te vois encore comme mon bébé. Bon, allez, j'y vais ou alors je vais finir par être en retard. Prends soin de toi et des oiseaux ! On se voit dans cinq jours.

Albus agrippa sa petite valise -dans laquelle il avait glissé une montagne de choses- de sa main gauche puis attrapa la canne Portoloin de la droite. Sitôt qu'il eut posé les doigts dessus, il disparut dans un petit « ploc » beaucoup moins audible que lors du transplanage.

Son père parti, Théa fit un tour dans le bureau, caressa Fumsek et Ambroise puis descendit dans la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner. Son estomac criait famine depuis une bonne heure maintenant mais elle avait tenu à attendre pour assister au départ d'Albus.

À l'entrée de la salle, elle fut surprise de voir Regulus. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis la fois où il lui avait offert le collier pour son anniversaire. La jeune fille porta une main à son cou et fit rouler le pendentif entre ses doigts -un tic qu'elle avait commencé à prendre à force de porter le bijou. Quand il l'aperçut, le Serpentard vint à sa rencontre.

\- Je suis surpris de te voir ici, je pensais que tu serais partie en vacances avec tes amis, fit-il.

Apparemment, il avait enterré la hache de guerre.

\- C'est ici que j'habite, je ne peux pas squatter chez les parents de mes amis tout le temps. Mais, et toi alors ?

\- A choisir entre une école au trois-quart vide ou le manoir de mes parents, le choix était vite fait. Je vais déjà devoir les supporter tout l'été, alors j'ai préféré pour le moment en profiter et ne pas m'infliger cette torture non nécessaire.

Le regard du garçon glissa sur le cou de Théa et il sourit en constatant qu'elle portait son collier. Les joues de la Serdaigle rougirent et elle détourna la tête. Comment oublier ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui quand il la regardait comme ça ? Elle se racla la gorge et désigna la salle du menton. Elle cherchait à s'excuser poliment pour pouvoir s'enfuir et se réfugier vers la nourriture mais Regulus en avait décidé autrement.

\- Tu n'as pas encore mangé ?

\- Non.

\- Moi non plus, sourit-il. On y va ?

« Donc je vais être obligé de le supporter tout un repas », pesta intérieurement Théa. Merlin lui en voulait ! Elle suivit néanmoins le jeune homme à travers la salle mais, parvenue au milieu, elle bifurqua vers la table des Serdaigles. Elle devait partager son repas avec lui, soit. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle le fasse à la table des Serpentards, même si la quasi totalité des étudiants de la maison étaient absents. Regulus la suivit sans broncher et s'installa en face d'elle. Il se servit immédiatement un grand verre de jus d'orange, avant d'en faire de même pour elle. Pourquoi était-il à nouveau gentil et attentionné ? Les changements d'humeurs de ce garçons avaient de quoi donner la migraine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, pendant ces vacances ?

Théa réfléchit à sa question. En fait, elle se demandait surtout si elle devait lui faire confiance et lui raconter qu'elle allait partir en quête de son père biologique ou pas. L'argument pour, et pas des moindre, était qu'il l'avait toujours aidé à chercher l'identité de ses parents. Et avait plutôt bien réussi pour sa mère. L'argument contre, en dehors du fait qu'il l'avait plaqué, était que cette quête allait être plus personnelle. Finalement, elle opta pour la franchise et dit :

\- Je vais reprendre mes recherches sur mon père biologique.

\- Je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre que tu te sois arrêtée.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, je ne trouvais rien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tu vas trouver quelque chose maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, je suis persuadée que A. connaît l'identité de mon géniteur. Donc, je n'ai plus qu'a trouver ce qu'il sait.

\- Attends, je ne suis pas sur de suivre. Tu dis que ton père sait qui est ton père biologique mais qu'il ne te l'aurais pas dit ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Pour me protéger, pour se protéger lui ! Le pourquoi pour l'instant n'est pas à déterminer.

\- D'accord, admettons qu'il sache. Comment ? Comment tu compte t'y prendre pour apprendre cela si ton père ne veut pas te le dire et si, en plus, il est loin d'ici.

Théa se mordit les lèvres. C'était là que le plan devenait personnel. Mais, maintenant qu'elle était lancée, elle devait finir d'exposer les grandes lignes à Regulus.

\- A. garde tous ses souvenirs importants et marquants dans des petites fioles. On peut les visiter grâce à quelque chose qu'il possède : une Pensine. S'il sait réellement qui est mon père, je pense que ça aura été un souvenir suffisamment marquant pour qu'il le stocke dans une de ces petites fioles.

\- Théa, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

\- Ça tombe bien que je ne te demande pas ton avis alors.

\- Ça va être comme une violation des souvenirs de ton père.

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? J'ai beaucoup pensé à ça ! Mais il faut que je sache et c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé. J'éprouverai des remords après, mais si au moins je trouve quelque chose, ça aura quand même valu le coup.

Tout en parlant, elle s'était levée en frappant la table de ses paumes. Après un soupir, elle quitta la table ; pourquoi avait-elle parlé à Reg de son plan ? Elle en connaissait très bien les failles et les remords et n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un d'extérieur en rajoute une couche sur sa conscience.

Regulus la rattrapa au milieu du couloir. D'une main sur son épaule, il stoppa son élan.

\- D'accord, ton plan _peut_ marcher. Mais je viens avec toi.

\- Tu viens avec moi ? Où ?

\- Dans les souvenirs de D.

\- Hors de question.

\- Mais je pourrais t'aider !

\- Tu ne viendras pas avec moi dans les souvenirs de mon père ! C'est déjà suffisamment intrusif que j'y aille, moi.

\- Et si tu loupe un indice crucial parce que tu ne prêtais pas attention aux bons détails ?

\- Et pourquoi je ne prêterais pas attention aux bons détails, au juste ?

\- Parce que, tu vas certainement voir ta mère. Ton père plus jeune. Ça pourra te chambouler.

\- Je ne suis plus une petite fille fragile qu'il faut protéger, Regulus. J'ai grandi.

\- Je sais, j'ai remarqué.

Théa tiqua et fronça les sourcils. Elle s'attendait à ce que le Serpentard la contredise, certainement pas à ce qu'il approuve.

\- Tu es plus sûre de toi, plus... déterminée.

\- Ah... Oui, exactement, acquiesça-t-elle en relevant le menton, pour montrer sa détermination. Et c'est pour ça que tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. J'irai seule visiter les souvenirs de D.

\- D'accord. Comme tu voudras.

De nouveau, le garçon surpris la sorcière, qui fronça les sourcils de plus belle. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Regulus de juste accepter un « non », comme ça. Puis il rouvrit la bouche, et Théa comprit qu'il n'avait finalement pas changé.

 _\- Mais_ , quand tu reviendras bredouille parce que tu n'auras rien trouvé et que tu viendras me voir en te rappelant que c'était moi qui avait trouvé ta mère, ce sera trop tard. Je ne t'aiderai plus, mon offre aura expiré depuis longtemps.

\- Je rêve ou tu me fais du chantage ?

\- Peut être bien. Mais, hé, tu es une grande fille. La décision finale t'appartient.

\- Comme si j'avais le choix, pesta la Serdaigle.

\- On a toujours le choix, fit le brun, avec un sourire machiavélique.

\- J'ai combien de temps pour me décider, avant que ta si « généreuse » offre n'expire ?

\- Disons... jusqu'à la fin de cette conversation.

Les narines de la brune frémirent sous l'indignation. Regulus savait déjà qu'il avait gagné la partie, il arborait ce petit air fier du patron qui sait qu'il vient de conclure une bonne affaire. Rien que pour cela, Théa était tentée de lui dire non, pour qu'il ravale ce sourire suffisant. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas tort. Elle n'avait fait que piétiner dans ses recherches avant que le Serpentard ne la rejoigne et ne trouve sa mère. Il pourrait lui être d'une aide précieuse, dans le dédale des souvenirs de son père. Remarquer, en effet, des détails qu'elle ne verrait peut être pas. Reconnaître des noms qu'elle n'aurait peut être jamais entendu. Et puis, avec deux paires d'yeux, ils couvriraient une plus grande surface. Et, l'idée de retravailler de nouveau en binôme ne la dérangeait pas, bien au contraire.

Théa soupira. Elle savait qu'elle avait pris sa décision mais rechignait à le lui dire. Regulus était trop habitué à avoir ce qu'il voulait. Ce qui n'était pas surprenant : il était juste très doué pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Après un énième soupir, la jeune fille capitula d'un grand « d'accord ».

\- Super. On commence quand ?

\- Le plus tôt possible. Rejoins moi au bureau de D. ce soir à vingt-deux heures.

\- Très bien, chef.

\- Et ne m'appelle pas chef.

\- Et comment dois-je t'appeler, alors ? Commandant ? Lieutenant ? _Princesse_?

\- Juste, vire d'ici, s'exaspéra-t-elle en priant pour que ses joues n'eurent pas rougies de ce dernier mot soufflé.

\- A ce soir, se marra-t-il avant de s'éloigner le long du couloir.

Théa se laissa aller contre le mur, se demandant si elle avait vraiment pris la bonne décision, finalement.


	24. Chapter 24

Un petit mot pour m'excuser du délai immense qu'il m'a fallut pour mettre la suite.

On approche de la fin (3 chapitres avec celui-ci) et certain d'entre vous ont certainement déjà deviné l'identité du père de Théa. Je sais bien que je ne vais pas faire l'unanimité et que beaucoup vont être déçu. Pour ma part, je ne cherchais pas à surprendre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, j'avais simplement une idée d'histoire en tête qui se déroulait exactement de cette façon et que j'avais envie de partager avec vous. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser des commentaires sur ce que vous avez pensé de l'histoire, c'est toujours très constructif.

J'espère que vous aurez aimé les aventures de Théa & Co et que, si suite il y a, vous les retrouverez comme moi avec plaisir.

Sur ce, bonne (fin de) lecture.

* * *

23.

A vingt-deux heures précises, on toqua à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Théa se hâta d'aller ouvrir à Regulus -d'abord, parce qu'elle était pressée de commencer et ensuite parce qu'elle avait peur que quelqu'un le surprenne. Si McGonagall décidait de venir faire un tour dans le bureau du directeur, les deux sorciers étaient mal. Ils devraient alors inventer une bonne excuse, rapidement.

Le Serpentard fit un tour sur lui-même pour embrasser du regard l'immense pièce aux murs chargés de diverses bricoles -certaines beaucoup plus inutiles que d'autres. Il aperçut les phœnix qui se reposaient paisiblement, perchés sur leur mangeoire, et s'approcha en tendant délicatement un doigt pour effleurer leur plumage.

\- Ce sont des oiseaux si rares que ça fait tout drôle d'en voir deux d'un coup, fit-il. (Puis, se tournant vers la jeune fille:) Alors, elle est où cette Pensine ?

Théa se retourna vers le mur de droite et posa sa main sur les pierres. Tout en faisant glisser sa main dessus, elle les compta dans sa tête puis s'arrêta soudain. D'une pression de la main, elle enfonça une des pierres et un mécanisme se mit en route : le mur s'ouvrit en deux, les pans glissèrent à gauche et à droite, dévoilant un arrière-fond. Une fois les dernières pierres disparues, le mur de l'arrière-fond s'avança vers eux, leur amenant par la même occasion, un récipient en pierre de la taille d'une bassine perché sur un pied, également en pierre. La Pensine. Derrière se trouvaient de larges étagères où s'alignaient tout un tas de petites fioles remplies d'un nuage blanchâtre, mi-liquide, mi-gazeux. La plupart des flacons étaient étiquetés.

\- Ne me dis pas que _tout ça_ , ce sont les souvenirs de Dumbledore, soupira Black.

\- À qui d'autre ?

\- D'accord. Et je suppose que tu n'as pas prévu de tous les regarder alors comment vas-tu cibler ceux à visionner en priorité ?

\- La date. J'ai passé un temps fou à chercher les dates de naissance et de scolarisation de ma mère, expliqua-t-elle face à l'incompréhension du jeune homme. Avec un peu de chance, mon père était de la même promotion qu'elle et on le trouvera comme ça. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait commencer par ses trois dernières années à Poudlard, qui ont dû être, si je ne me suis pas trompée, entre 1941 et 1944.

\- Ça nous fait quand même quatre ans à couvrir. On a plutôt intérêt à s'y mettre rapidement.

\- Je cherche sur les étagères de gauche, tu prends celles de droite.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Théa réussit à dénicher l'année 1941. Elle remercia intérieurement son père d'être si organisé, à la limite de la maniaquerie sans quoi ils auraient pu passer des années à visionner tout un tas de souvenirs sans rapport avec leur recherche. Elle ouvrit la première fiole de l'année 1941 puis la versa délicatement dans le réservoir de la Pensine. Puis elle attrapa la main de Regulus et, ensemble, ils plongèrent tête la première dans la mémoire de Dumbledore.

...

Ils débarquèrent en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, le jour de la rentrée scolaire et de la répartition des petits nouveaux par le Choixpeau Magique. Instinctivement, Théa se tourna vers la table des Serdaigles, où elle avait l'habitude de prendre tous ses repas. La salle n'avait pas beaucoup changé en trente-sept ans : les tables étaient les mêmes, ainsi que les longs tabourets et les plats qui se remplissaient automatiquement chaque fois qu'un élève venait de piocher dedans. Seules les têtes et les vêtements de sorciers des élèves rappelaient l'année dans laquelle ils étaient tombés. Au fond de la salle, présidant les quatre blocs de tables correspondant aux quatre Maisons, la table des enseignants. Théa ne reconnut qu'Albus qui, à l'époque, était encore professeur de Métamorphose, et Armando Dippet, l'ancien directeur de Poudlard auquel Dumbledore avait succédé et qu'elle avait déjà vu sur des portraits dans le bureau de son père.

Théa chercha du regard sa mère. Elle avait compris que ce souvenir ne leur serait pas utile dans la quête de son père alors elle voulait au moins apercevoir sa mère, pour ne pas être venue pour rien. Elle longea les rangs des Serdaigles qui, tournés vers le Choixpeau, applaudissaient poliment alors qu'un Première Année était envoyé chez Gryffondor. Elle pensait ne pas réussir à la retrouver, parmi toutes ces filles aux cheveux bruns cachés sous leur chapeau noir. Mais, quand elle la vit enfin, elle se figea. Son cœur battait la chamade contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle observait sa mère autre part que sur une photo, pour la première fois. Le souvenir lui paraissait tellement réel qu'elle s'attendait presque à ce que Mariann la voit et la reconnaisse.

Regulus était derrière la Serdaigle et l'observait avec un air inquiet. Théa n'avait pas bougé un cil depuis qu'elle avait repéré Mariann Prescott dans les rangs des protégés de Rowena Serdaigle. Les deux jeunes filles avaient, à un an ou deux ans près, le même âge. Elles se ressemblaient tellement que c'en était déroutant, il avait presque l'impression de voir double : les mêmes cheveux bruns qui cascadaient en boucles sur leurs épaules et dans leur dos, la même forme de visage, la même posture. Ce n'était pas une exagération que de dire que Théa était le portrait craché de sa mère. La seule différence notable entre elles étaient la couleur de leurs yeux. Là où Théa avait deux émeraudes en guise d'iris, Mariann avait un regard très clair, gris anthracite. La Serdaigle avait donc hérité de la couleur des yeux de son père, un détail qui allait leur être plutôt utile pour la suite. Juste quand Regulus s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, le souvenir perdit de ses couleurs et s'estompa, laissant place à une nouvelle scène vécu par Albus une trentaine d'année plus tôt. Là encore, ils ne trouvèrent rien d'utile. Et c'en fut de même jusqu'à la fin définitive de la fiole.

...

Trois fioles plus tard, Regulus et Théa furent projetés dans un des couloirs du château. Ils marchaient derrière Dumbledore, qui remontait à pas vif le long corridor. Arrivé au bout du couloir, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner à gauche, il se ravisa et fit quelque pas en arrière -comme s'il essayait de se dissimuler à la vue de quelqu'un. Intrigués, les deux jeunes gens franchirent la distance qui les séparait d'une vision dégagée du couloir d'en face.

Mariann était là, ainsi qu'un jeune homme qui devait avoir son âge. Ils paraissaient être en grande conversation. Ils se rapprochèrent pour mieux entendre.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, disait le garçon.

Au vu du vert et argent qui décoraient sa cravate, ils en déduisirent que c'était un Serpentard. Théa s'approcha encore pour mieux distinguer ses traits. C'était un très beau garçon, dont le visage ne manquait pas de charme. Ses yeux vert vif semblaient briller d'intelligence. Il regardait la jeune femme en face de lui avec intensité, comme s'il cherchait à la convaincre par la simple force de son regard.

\- Quelqu'un est mort et ils menaçaient de fermer l'école. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire, Mariann.

\- Je sais ça. Mais Hagrid n'est pas le responsable. Il ne peut pas l'être, il est inoffensif.

\- Lui, peut-être. Mais pas sa passion pour les animaux sauvages. Il hébergeait une Acromentule, tu te rends compte ? fit-il en attrapant le poignet de la Serdaigle.

Mariann regarda la main du jeune homme sur son bras et jeta un regard à la ronde, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne les voyait.

\- Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien dire alors que d'autres personnes risquaient d'être blessées. Je ne pouvais pas risquer que _tu_ sois blessée. Allez, on oublie tout ça et on le laisse derrière nous, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Elle libéra son poignet de sa main libre et serra d'une pression la main du garçon.

\- Il faut que j'aille en cours.

Mariann fit trois pas dans le couloir mais s'arrêta, regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'ils étaient encore seuls puis retourna vers le garçon qui n'avait pas bougé. Arrivé à sa hauteur, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Un sourire passa sur le visage du Serpentard qui la retint pour l'embrasser avant de la laisser partir.

Théa était abasourdie. Ce pourrait-il qu'elle eût enfin retrouvé son père ou le jeune homme n'était-il qu'un amour d'adolescence ? Elle n'avait même pas réussi à obtenir son nom ! En se tournant vers le Dumbledore du souvenir, elle fut surprise de le voir plaqué le dos contre le mur, un air ébahi peint sur le visage. Elle chercha Regulus, pour le trouver avec un air similaire à son père de l'époque. Le jeune homme avait en plus les sourcils froncés, comme s'il réfléchissait sans parvenir à trouver la réponse qu'il cherchait. Le souvenir s'estompa et ils basculèrent dans une autre scène, sans aucun rapport avec la précédente.

De retour dans le présent, Théa voulut faire un point avec son ami, pour voir ce qu'il pensait et surtout, pour avoir une explication à cette drôle de tête qu'il avait tiré.

\- Même s'ils n'étaient qu'en cinquième année, tu penses qu'ils auraient pu rester suffisamment longtemps ensemble pour avoir un enfant ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Mais il avait quand même la même couleur d'yeux que toi. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un détail.

\- D. avait l'air un peu sonné. Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi ils avaient l'air de se cacher ?

\- Tu te demandes vraiment pourquoi ? s'étonna le Serpentard, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Ça ne te rappelle rien ? Un Serpentard, une Serdaigle.

\- Parce que tu penses que c'était déjà comme ça à l'époque ? s'étonna la sorcière.

\- Je ne pense pas, j'en suis sûr. Ça a toujours été comme ça, depuis la fondation des quatre maisons. En particulier avec Serpentard. Il n'a jamais été apprécié de ses trois collègues et c'est à croire que ça s'est transmis de générations en générations aux élèves.

\- Ah oui, parce que vous êtes à plaindre, tiens.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?

\- Comme si les élèves de Serpentards faisaient tout pour être apprécié ! On ne va pas dire que vous fassiez beaucoup d'effort !

\- Ah, parce que vous, les Serdaigles, êtes un modèle de gentillesse et d'ouverture !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit non plus. Et puis, ne commence pas à monter sur tes grands chevaux en impliquant ma maison alors que le sujet n'est pas là !

\- Je pensais pourtant qu'on était en train de débattre sur les défauts des diverses maisons.

\- Non, pas les défauts des diverses maisons. Juste ceux de Serpentard.

\- Je t'en prie, éclaire donc ma lanterne puisque tu sembles incollable sur le sujet.

\- J'ai eu de quoi étudier leur cas !

\- Ah, parce que j'ai été ton sujet d'étude. La moindre des choses serait de m'informer du résultat de ton enquête !

\- Premièrement, vous n'êtes jamais contents. Il suffit de regarder, les seuls élèves à ne jamais sourire, c'est vous. Ensuite, vous êtes méprisants. Vous regardez tout le monde de haut, vous vous pensez meilleurs sans aucune raison.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais une si haute estime de ma personne, dis donc ! lâcha-t-il, sarcastique à souhait.

\- Tu sais, pour s'améliorer, il faut accepter les critiques.

\- Dans ce cas, adresse-toi ces mêmes critiques. Ton père était probablement un Serpentard ce qui expliquerait que tu ais hérité de certains de ces défauts.

\- Ah oui ? Et lesquels ?

\- Tu dis que nous sommes méprisants mais, flash info, tu l'es aussi.

\- Je suis méprisante ?

\- Oui ! Quand tu n'étais pas d'accord avec ça, lui rappela-t-il en soulevant sa manche de chemise droite pour découvrir sa marque en tête de mort. Ne m'as-tu pas jugé et méprisé parce que je ne rentrais pas dans _ta_ vision des choses ?

\- Ce n'est pas pareil, et tu le sais !

\- Et en quoi ce n'est pas exactement la même chose ce que font les Serpentards et ce que vous faites ? Tu vas me dire que les autres maisons ne nous méprisent pas, peut-être ?

Théa ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut que répondre. Parce qu'elle se rendait compte, en effet, qu'il avait raison. Elle n'avait simplement jamais regardé les choses de ce point de vue. Elle se doutait qu'en grandissant, chacun abordait la même vision du monde que leur parent ou, dans le cas des élèves de Poudlard, de leur maison respective et qu'ils finissaient finalement par adopter un comportement stéréotypé.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle alors au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence gênant. Et puis, je ne te méprise pas, et tu le sais.

\- Je ne sais rien du tout. Et je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là pour ce soir.

\- Quoi ? Non ! s'écria-t-elle. Regulus, attends.

Il s'arrêta alors qu'il avait commencé à se diriger vers la lourde porte de bois. Sans se retourner, il attendit qu'elle continue.

\- On dirait qu'on ne pourra jamais s'empêcher de s'engueuler comme ça…, de se balancer des trucs pas toujours très sympas à la figure. C'est comme ça qu'on est. Mais on avait avancé, enfin trouvé quelque chose. S'il te plaît, reste.

\- Tu as bien avancé toute seule, pourquoi veux-tu que je reste ?

\- Parce que. J'ai _besoin_ de toi.

Il se retourna enfin et planta ses yeux gris orage dans les siens. Une vague de chaleur traversa la jeune fille, déclenché par ce regard incandescent. Elle se força à focaliser son attention sur autre chose, mais ses joues ne dérougirent pas.

\- C'est faux, tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour trouver mon père. J'ai besoin de toi pour... me soutenir. En tant qu'ami.

Ce mot fit sourire Black, qui, après quelque seconde de réflexion, finit par céder et revenir aux côtés de Théa qui tenta de ne pas afficher l'air trop réjouit de quelqu'un qui venait de gagner la partie.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

\- Au fait, quand on était dans le souvenir, je t'ai vu froncer les sourcils. Pourquoi ? embraya Théa.

\- C'est à cause du garçon avec qui ta mère était. Son visage m'est comme familier mais impossible de trouver d'où.

\- Donc, tu penses que tu pourrais le connaître ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Peut-être. Ou alors, il pourrait juste ressembler à quelqu'un et je confonds.

\- Hum, fit la sorcière, moitié convaincue, moitié déçue. Je crois qu'il y en a d'autre, on y retourne ?

\- On est là pour ça.

La jeune fille parcourut des yeux les étiquettes sur les petites fioles. Elle mit de côté l'année 1941 pour passer directement en 1942. Ils parcoururent quelques souvenirs non fructueux, non sans remarquer que Dumbledore surveillait du coin de l'œil Mariann Prescott et le garçon avec qui Théa et Regulus l'avaient vu dans l'autre souvenir. Mais Albus ne les avait plus jamais revu ensemble. Était-ce parce que les deux jeunes gens avaient arrêté de se voir ou parce qu'ils avaient redoublé de prudence dans leur rendez-vous suivants, comme s'ils s'étaient douté que quelqu'un les avait vu et les surveillait ? Mais ils ne virent rien qui put les aider, même si Théa profita de chaque souvenir où sa mère apparaissait. Elle ne regardait alors qu'elle, la fixant si intensément qu'on aurait dit qu'elle essayait d'imprimer ses traits dans sa mémoire.

Ils décidèrent de zapper finalement cette année-là pour passer à la septième et dernière année d'école de Mariann et du mystérieux garçon. Ils eurent la chance de les revoir ensemble, juste une fois, à travers les yeux d'un Dumbledore à moitié dissimulé par une statue d'un couloir de Poudlard. Le professeur était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais ils semblaient en pleine conversation, Mariann agitant parfois les bras pour appuyer ses paroles. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts lui prenait alors les mains et les serrait, comme s'il essayait de la réconforter ou alors de la convaincre de quelque chose. Finalement, elle sembla capituler ses épaules se détendirent légèrement et elle le laissa la prendre dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa avant de la laisser partir. Lui resta planté au milieu du couloir, fixant un point dans le vide, comme en proie à une intense réflexion.

Dumbledore laissa passer deux minutes avant de s'avancer dans le couloir, comme s'il venait d'arriver et passait simplement par là. En passant à hauteur du garçon, il ralentit l'allure jusqu'à s'arrêter. Ce dernier releva vivement la tête, comme s'il venait d'être réveillé.

\- Monsieur Jedusor ? Tout va bien ? demanda Albus.

\- Oui, tout va bien professeur, répondit le susnommé Jedusor d'une voix claire.

Dumbledore sourit puis continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il ne venait pas d'espionner deux élèves.

Théa était tellement contente d'avoir appris un nouvel élément qu'elle ne fit pas attention à Regulus et à sa réaction à l'entente du nom. Le Serpentard semblait s'être pris un uppercut en plein estomac : toute couleur avait reflué de son visage, sa bouche ouverte marquant son choc. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Ce garçon ne pouvait pas être le père biologique de Théa. Mariann avait dû rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre après Poudlard. Il le _fallait_.

...

Alors qu'ils s'attendaient à ce que le souvenir s'effaça lentement pour laisser la place au suivant ou qu'il prit définitivement fin, les ramenant à la réalité, un choc assourdissant retentit et le château entier se mit à trembler. Les murs ainsi que les pierres du sol étaient parcourus de violentes secousses. Instinctivement, Théa se baissa, s'accroupissant presque et levant les bras en croix au-dessus de sa tête, pour essayer de se protéger d'éventuels morceaux de toit qui pourraient tomber. Dans un coin de sa tête, elle savait sa réaction inutile et disproportionnée car, se trouvant dans un souvenir, rien ne pouvait leur arriver. Mais c'était la première fois qu'un phénomène comme celui-ci se produisait et c'était tout sauf normal.

Regulus s'était rapproché de la sorcière et s'était aussi accroupi. Il avait entouré la Serdaigle de ses bras dans un mouvement instinctif, comme pour la protéger. Jedusor était toujours planté au milieu du couloir et ne semblait pas remarquer que le monde autour de lui était en train d'imploser. Ce qui confirma aux deux sorciers que ce qui était en train de se passer n'était pas vraiment arrivé en 1944. Il y avait un problème avec le souvenir. Théa tenta de réprimer la vague de panique qui enflait dans sa poitrine mais avait le plus grand mal une voix au fond de sa tête ne put s'empêcher de susurrer, moralisatrice : « C'est ta punition pour avoir violé les souvenirs de ton père ! ».

Finalement, le décor entier disparu dans un grand éclat de lumière aveuglante. Théa et Regulus fermèrent les yeux très fort et durent également se les protéger de leur bras. Malgré tout, quand ils remarquèrent que la luminosité s'estompait et qu'ils les rouvrirent, ils restèrent éblouis : des points blancs flottaient dans leur champ de vision, les empêchant de voir le nouvel endroit où ils avaient atterri.

Après une ou deux minutes, ils purent enfin accommoder leur vue. L'éclairage était vif, ici aussi, si bien qu'ils durent plisser les yeux. Ils tournèrent sur eux-mêmes pour observer les alentours. Ils se trouvaient dehors, devant le grand portail de Poudlard. L'air autour d'eux était frais, mais il n'y avait pas de neige. Impossible cependant de situer dans le temps ce souvenir. Théa n'était même pas sûre qu'il appartienne bien à Albus. Soudain, des pas brisèrent le silence. En se tournant vers le bruit, les sorciers virent approcher une femme emmitouflée dans une grande cape de sorcier. Elle baissait la tête de façon à ce qu'on ne voit pas son visage. Et elle serrait quelque chose entre ses bras, tout contre sa poitrine. Tout dans son attitude trahissait son anxiété et son désir de ne pas être reconnue.

Une fois devant le portail, elle s'arrangea pour caler son paquet et ne plus le tenir que d'une main et, de celle qu'elle venait de libérer, elle sortit de sa poche une baguette magique qu'elle agita. Un panier en osier de la forme d'un couffin apparu et elle y déposa son paquet -qui s'avérait être un nourrisson. A ce stade, Théa eut un hoquet de stupeur et un vertige la prit. Elle pensait avoir deviné de qui il s'agissait. Le bébé. C'était elle. Son cœur tambourina sa poitrine et elle se tourna vers la femme -qui devait donc très certainement être sa mère. Une partie d'elle voulait lui hurler de ne pas faire ça, de ne pas abandonner son bébé. Une autre partie voulait, elle, crier « Pourquoi ». Avoir une explication à la question qui l'avait hanté une grande partie de son enfance. Pourquoi sa mère l'avait-elle abandonné ?

Ils ne voyaient toujours pas le visage de la femme mais ils purent affirmer qu'elle pleurait son corps était secoué de sanglots. Quand elle se pencha pour déposer dans la nacelle une lettre avec le nom d'Albus Dumbledore inscrit dessus, ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité, si bien qu'elle semblait hoqueter. Théa sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne. Regulus aussi avait compris de quoi il retournait. Il serra les doigts de la Serdaigle, pour la soutenir. Un craquement retentit soudain et la femme releva la tête d'un coup sec, dévoilant son visage, en alerte, le corps tendu comme un ressort prêt à bondir. Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra. Sa mère avait vieilli, elle devait avoir une trentaine d'année à présent. Des plis de souci étaient dessiné sur son front et ne semblaient pas vouloir disparaître.

Quand Mariann comprit que quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir le portail, elle se retourna très vite et repartit sur ses pas, laissant Théa bébé profondément endormie dans le couffin. En une seconde à peine, Dumbledore apparu au pied du portail. Il avisa immédiatement la silhouette en train de prendre la fuite et, ses yeux bleus fouillant le paysage avec une rapidité étonnante, vit le nourrisson lové dans ses couvertures à ses pieds. Il attrapa la lettre où figurait son nom et, sans l'ouvrir, appela :

\- Mariann ! Mariann, je sais que c'est vous. Attendez !

Le corps de la mère de Théa se figea au son de la voix du nouveau directeur de l'école. Lentement, elle se retourna, abaissant la capuche qui lui dissimulait le visage. Dumbledore la dévisageait, la stupeur baignant son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Puis, comme elle ne répondait pas, se contentant de laisser couler les larmes sur ses joues, il reprit :

\- Vous avez eu un enfant.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Il s'attarda un instant sur les joues trempées de larmes et un pli soucieux naquit entre ses sourcils. Il semblait avoir compris quelque chose. Fermant les yeux, il soupira :

\- C'est _lui_ , le père.

\- Oui, souffla enfin Mariann, la voix tendue, une boule dans la gorge. Il ne sait pas. Il n'est pas au courant que j'étais enceinte. Il ne doit jamais le savoir. Je ne veux pas qu'il réussisse à mettre la main sur elle.

\- Mais comment ? Comment avez-vous fait pour le lui dissimuler ?

\- Je me suis débrouillée. Quand ça a commencé à se voir, j'ai prétexté un problème de famille pour partir. Et puis sinon, j'ai utilisé un simple sort d'illusion.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, maintenant ?

\- Ça fait trop longtemps que je suis partie. Il faut que j'y retourne ou il va envoyer quelqu'un me chercher. C'est pour ça qu'il fallait que je vous la dépose. Parce que je ne veux pas qu'en mettant la main sur moi, il mette la main sur elle en même temps. V-vous vous occuperez bien d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais enfin, Mariann, je ne peux pas.

\- Si, vous le pouvez ! Il n'y a que vous qu'il craint. Donc il n'y a qu'en vous que j'ai confiance pour la protéger et l'élever. En plus, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Je ne doute pas une seconde que vous ferez de ma petite fille quelqu'un d'encore meilleur que vous. S'il vous plaît, je vous en prie, elle est innocente. Ne laissez pas mes erreurs influencer sa vie. S'il vous plait.

\- Vous voulez que je devienne son _père_ ?

\- Oui. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans la lettre pour. Occupez-vous bien d'elle. Il... il faut que j'y aille, c'est dangereux pour moi de rester aussi longtemps ici.

\- Mariann, il doit y avoir une autre solution, tenta Dumbledore. Vous pouvez rester ici, vous aussi. On vous protègera.

\- Malheureusement, il n'y a plus rien que vous puissiez faire pour moi. A part accepter de prendre mon enfant et de l'élever comme si c'était le vôtre. Et de ne surtout jamais lui parler de moi. Et encore moins de son père. _Jamais_.

\- Elle posera forcément des questions.

\- Alors vous direz que vous n'en savez rien. Albus. J'ai besoin de vous. Elle a besoin de vous.

Mariann put lire sur les traits de Dumbledore qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Sans plus attendre, elle jeta un dernier regard au couffin, ses larmes redoublant d'intensité, puis s'éloigna très vite, avant de faillir et de changer d'avis, mettant immanquablement la vie de sa fille en danger.

\- Attendez ! Est-ce que vous lui avez au moins donné un nom ?

\- Théa, fit la sorcière en se tournant à moitié. Elle s'appelle Théa. Ma petite déesse.

Puis elle transplana dans un _crac_ sonore. Bien après son départ, Théa avait encore l'impression d'entendre les pleurs de sa mère. Elle avait le cœur déchiré. Cette scène, à laquelle elle ne s'attendait absolument pas, l'avait bouleversée. Donc, sa mère n'avait jamais vraiment voulu l'abandonner. Elle y avait été forcée. Pour la protéger de son père. Mais que pouvait-il bien avoir fait pour qu'elle la sente autant en danger, pour aller jusqu'à cacher son existence même à son géniteur ? C'était un mystère de plus à résoudre.

La jeune fille ne se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait que quand le Serpentard essuya du pouce sa joue, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Lui aussi semblait bouleversé. Le décor finit par s'estomper et ils refirent surface dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

...

De retour dans l'univers familier du bureau d'Albus, Théa resta figée pendant cinq bonnes minutes, à fixer un point invisible devant elle. Son cerveau peinait à digérer toutes les informations qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Surtout, son cœur était déchiré depuis qu'elle avait vu cette scène où sa mère avait dû l'abandonner. Parce que, maintenant au moins, elle avait une réponse à une de ses questions. Sa mère ne l'avait pas abandonné parce qu'elle ne voulait pas d'un enfant ou une autre excuse du genre. Non. Elle l'avait fait à contrecœur parce qu'elle craignait son père.

\- Elle n'avait pas le choix, souffla la brunette, presque pour elle-même.

\- Hein ?

Regulus sembla tiré de ses propres pensées. Lui aussi se demandait-il pourquoi Mariann avait trouvé préférable de donner sa fille à adopter ?

\- Elle a dit que c'était pour me protéger de mon père. Qu'elle devait me laisser. Mais je n'arrive pas à … Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il a pu faire pour qu'elle le craigne à ce point ? Tu crois que c'est le même garçon qu'on a vu avec elle quand elle était à Poudlard ?

Elle avait débité ses phrases d'un coup, presque sans respirer et s'interrompit un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Elle regarda alors le visage de Black, ses beaux yeux gris ombrageux semblaient pris en pleine tempête, un pli soucieux avait rapproché ses sourcils et il se mordait l'intérieur de la joue. Il avait l'air d'être en pleine lutte intérieure. Mais, plus que cela, Théa croyait lire comme un mélange de colère, de peine et de stupéfaction dans le gris de ses yeux. Quand son attention revint enfin au moment présent et qu'elle se posa sur la Serdaigle, un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il lui prit la main et, comme un réflexe, se mit à dessiner des cercles sur sa paume avec son pouce.

\- Au moins, on a un nom de famille, reprit Théa quand elle pensait avoir récupérer son attention. C'est un bon début pour des recherches on est déjà parti de plus loin. Regulus ? fit-elle face à son absence de réaction.

\- Tu n'auras pas besoin de faire de recherches, Théa. Je sais qui c'est.

\- Tu sais ?! Mais, alors qui... ?

\- D'abord, je voulais te rappeler que la génétique ne fait pas tout. Ça ne définit pas qui tu es et encore moins qui tu vas devenir. Il faut que tu te mettes bien ça en tête.

\- J'avais cru comprendre que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, oui. Ce n'est pas grave, je m'en fiche, je ne le connais même pas. Je veux juste savoir qui il est. Ou était.

Regulus ferma les yeux et serra fort les paupières, en espérant de toutes ses forces que, quand il les rouvrirait, il se trouverait dans son lit, dans le cachot des Serpentards, et que ça n'aura été qu'un mauvais rêve. Il ne voulait pas que ça soit vrai. Ça allait la détruire, détruire tout ce en quoi elle croyait. Il avait peur qu'elle laisse cette nouvelle influencer son comportement, son avenir. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus nier la vérité. Et, s'il avait moins été aveuglé par ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune fille, il aurait peut-être même compris avant. Mit ensemble un plus un. Avec ce qu'il savait, ça sautait à présent aux yeux. Elle avait hérité des capacités de son père sans le côté sombre qui allait avec chez lui. Après un énième soupir, il se lança :

\- Il est encore en vie. Il s'appelle Tom Jedusor. Je le connais parce que... c'est lui qui m'a fait ça, souffla-t-il en soulevant sa manche droite, dévoilant la marque noire en forme de tête de mort que Théa détestait tant. Personne ne le connaît sous ce nom là parce qu'il se fait appeler Lord V. Théa, je...

Il ne sut quoi rajouter, sa voix se brisa sur la fin de sa phrase. Tout le sang avait reflué du visage de la sorcière quand elle avait compris ce qu'impliquait ce qu'il lui disait. Elle était la fille biologique de l'homme responsable de tous ces meurtres qui avaient lieu depuis quelques années, de celui qui avait endoctriné des centaines et des centaines de sorciers, les poussant à se diviser et à s'entre-tuer. Pire encore. Cela voulait dire que sa mère, cette femme qu'elle avait appris à apprécier à travers des souvenirs, qu'elle commençait à idéaliser même, avait fait un enfant avec un tel homme. Un tel monstre.

Théa sentit la Terre tourner autour d'elle. A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas qui d'elle ou du sol tanguait. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et sifflaient, son estomac s'était rétracté comme si tout l'air à l'intérieur avait été aspiré d'un coup. Des points dansaient devant ses yeux. Elle ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien. Son cerveau était resté bloqué sur une information, comme ces appareils électroniques Moldus qui traitaient des données et qui, parfois, souffraient de bug. Incapables de poursuivre le programme, il fallait les déconnecter, les mettre hors-tension. Et c'est ce que son cerveau fit.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre final : chapitre 26

\- Théa. Théa, dis quelque chose.

Cela faisait dix minutes que la jeune fille fixait d'un regard vide un point devant elle. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il lui avait révélé l'identité de son père biologique. Le Serpentard lui-même n'arrivait pas à y croire.

\- Je savais que j'avais quelque chose de mauvais en moi, fit-elle, la voix sourde.

Regulus la regarda droit dans les yeux. Son regard gris était clair : tu n'as rien à voir avec cet homme. Loin de là.

\- Ce que j'avais fait à Callum, sans même m'en rendre compte...

\- Arrête, Théa. Ce gars l'avait cherché il te menaçait physiquement. Te défendre n'est pas quelque chose de mal.

Comme elle ne disait rien, il poursuivit :

\- Ton père, c'est l'homme qui t'a élevé. Ça n'est pas forcément celui qui t'a conçu. Et qui ne sait rien de ton existence. Et alors quoi s'il t'a passé quelques gènes qui font de toi une grande sorcière ? Crois-moi, c'est l'éducation qui fait de toi qui tu es vraiment. J'en sais quelque chose.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main. Il sentait qu'il pouvait la convaincre d'oublier cette idée débile que, parce que Tom Jedusor était son père biologique, elle était forcément mauvaise. Au contraire ! Elle avait hérité des capacités qui faisaient de lui un sorcier hors pair, sans le côté sombre qui l'accompagnait. Et puis, elle avait aussi beaucoup pris de sa mère. D'un point de vue génétique, on n'aurait pas fait mieux.

\- Ta mère s'est sacrifiée pour ça. Pour que tu ne subisses jamais son influence, pour que tu n'aies rien à voir avec lui. Avant de le savoir, tu étais normale, tu ne pensais pas que tu avais quelque chose de mauvais. Il y a quelques mois à peine, tu me tapais presque de savoir que j'étais un Mangemort ! Ça n'a pas changé. Ça ne doit pas changer.

La Serdaigle le regarda de ses grands yeux verts pleins de larmes. Le cœur de Regulus se serra. Elle avait pris tellement l'importance pour lui il ne supportait pas de la voir triste. Elle poussa un soupir avant de lâcher sa main pour essuyer ses joues mouillées.

\- Tu as raison, soupira-t-elle. Désolée.

Elle pouffa avant de se mettre à rire, un rire plutôt nerveux. Face au regard surpris de Black, elle se calma.

\- Désolée. C'est juste que... enfin, je réalise à quel point ma réaction est...

\- Hystérique ? suggéra Reg, un timide sourire en coin.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. Elle a fait des erreurs mais elle s'est rachetée, fit-elle de but en blanc, changeant complètement de sujet.

\- Oui. Oui, elle s'est rachetée.

Regulus ne voulait pas la contredire, d'autant plus qu'il était d'accord avec elle. Mariann Prescott avait fait une très grosse erreur en sortant avec un homme tel que Tom Jedusor, et une encore plus grosse en restant avec lui. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas dire qu'avoir eu Théa était une erreur. Et l'avoir cachée à Jedusor en la confiant à Dumbledore avait sûrement été la décision la plus éclairée de toute sa vie. Il en avait fait une jeune fille juste, attentionnée. Loin de toute influence négative, loin de toute magie noire que des parents comme les siens n'hésitaient pas à deux fois avant d'y plonger leur enfant.

Soudain, les épaules de Théa s'affaissèrent, toute la fatigue, la tension, l'appréhension de cette soirée et des derniers mois lui tombèrent dessus. Elle cligna des yeux pour essayer de chasser le sommeil mais il s'accrochait, gagnant petit à petit du terrain.

\- Tu devrais aller dormir, lui conseilla Black. Te vider un peu la tête.

La Serdaigle acquiesça et lui indiqua, d'une voix atone, que sa chambre se trouvait en haut. Sans un mot, il la laissa le guider jusqu'à un escalier dissimulé dans un mur et monta à sa suite les marches en colimaçon, s'assurant par la même occasion qu'elle n'en rate pas une. Ils débarquèrent dans une grande pièce ronde, joliment aménagée en chambre d'adolescente. Il retrouva très bien l'univers de Théa en cette chambre, avec ses tonnes de livres tapissant les murs. Il trouva également des croquis de baguettes magiques, dessinés à main levée, agrafés çà et là au-dessus d'un bureau. Il les détailla du coin de l'œil. La jeune fille avait un vrai potentiel, un talent en devenir.

Théa se laissa tomber sur son lit. Regulus resta planté quelques secondes à la regarder avant de se racler la gorge :

\- Hum, bonne nuit.

\- Attends, Regulus. Reste.

Il se figea, à moitié tourné vers la porte. Était-ce une bonne idée de rester ? En était-ce une de partir ? Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de la laisser seule ce soir, après tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Il ne se laissa donc pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage et revint sur ses pas, vers le lit. Il s'assit à côté d'elle. La sorcière le fixa intensément, en proie à une grande réflexion. Elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais sans oser se lancer. Après quelques secondes supplémentaires, elle demanda finalement :

\- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé tomber comme ça, du jour au lendemain ? Et pourquoi tu es revenu ?

\- Euh... C'est... Je t'aurais bien dit que c'est compliqué. Mais en fait, pas tant que ça.

Comme il semblait s'être perdu dans ses pensées, sans poursuivre, elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour le ramener avec elle.

\- C'était pour te protéger.

\- Comment ça ?

\- À cause de ma mère. Elle était persuadée de connaître ta mère et n'arrêtait pas d'en parler. Je n'avais pas envie que ça remonte jusqu'à des oreilles indiscrètes. Ni que ça remonte jusqu'à lui, Jedusor. Je lui ai inventé une histoire, j'ai essayé de la persuader que tu n'avais aucun lien avec les Prescott mais pour éviter d'autres questions ou que quelqu'un cherche d'avantage, j'ai dû m'éloigner de toi. C'était à cause de moi que tu étais amenée dans ce monde de fous, celui des Mangemorts. Il fallait que je te garde loin de ça.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- C'était plus facile si tu me prenais juste pour un sale type. Tu t'es éloignée toute seule de moi, je n'ai rien eu à faire. Honnêtement, je n'aurais pas eu la force de le faire.

Le cœur de Théa se serra. Lui aussi avait voulu la protéger. Tout comme sa mère, et Dumbledore. Tout le monde essayait toujours de la protéger. Mais elle n'était plus la petite fille innocente et ignorante qu'elle avait pu être. Il était temps qu'elle se protège elle-même. Et qu'elle prenne enfin ce qu'elle voulait, sans se poser de question. Alors, elle se releva et, sans se laisser le temps d'y réfléchir à deux fois, posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Passé l'instant de surprise, Regulus répondit à son baiser. Au fond, lui aussi le voulait depuis si longtemps.


End file.
